New Story, New Life
by Charming-Beba
Summary: Our new P&C's AU.... it's been a year, there are new people in their lives...read and find out...
1. Nice family you have here

Hey Guys, We're here and now with other fic, this ones has nothing to do with our other stories "Wanting Cole Desperately" and "Hiding Cole Desperately", it's just another version of how could have ended up this love story (we all know we're talking about Phoebe and Cole). Once again we get this straight: We Charming-Prue and Beba Turner-Halliwell are co-writing this fic. We hope all of you enjoy it and please review, is very important for us. As much as we'd like we don't own any of the characters except for the ones we made up for this story. We don't get any money with our partnership or stories, we just do it for fun and for keep the hope in the real love..  
  
Now relax and enjoy of:  
  
"New story, new life.",   
  
Chapter 1  
"Nice family you have here."  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Finally the workday was over and he was back in his penthouse, all alone in his home, his lonely home and back in his lonely and pathetic life when all the pain was back. Of course it was easier to distract himself with work, and live under that cover of 'Mr. Cole Turner, Attorney at law', the perfect and successful lawyer who never loses a case than face the fact that Phoebe wasn't his anymore. Of course he was now one of the best lawyer of the west cost, he was working days and nights, every day, every week, every month, non-stop... It was just to forget how much it was aching to think about her... What else was he supposed to do without her? Going back to the underworld? That would have been the easy way. But no, he was good, he was also invincible but he was good, with or without Phoebe...   
"Is better to have loved and lost than never to have even loved, people says." He thought.   
And it was partly true, how much he had loved her and still did it, and how big he lost, but was it better to have had her and have lost her than never have had her? He could never regret any moment, instant, minute or second he had been with her, but after losing her, it was so much painful, all the memories and moments hunted him.   
So was Cole Turner, with his deep blue eyes, which were the mirror of his soul, were full of sadness and nostalgia.   
He was now sitting on his couch, in the living room of the penthouse he once shared with Phoebe, his lost love. It had been one year since the last time he had seen her... It had been one year since his heart was aching everyday... he had been working on a really hard case the night before and during a part of the morning, now he wanted to relax a little. He was used to work at the penthouse now, not that he didn't have an office with a really expensive desk and a big leather chair, besides an assistant at his disposal, but he liked to work in the penthouse, he could stop working whenever he wanted and shimmer whenever he wanted without any questions being asked...  
He sighed and took the remote and turned the TV on to watch the news.  
  
***TV***  
"Here's Joanna Gardner, I'm in front of the Bay Mirror's building, and the building is in fire, people are locked inside..."  
********  
  
At the moment Cole stopped breathing, wishing that Phoebe wasn't inside the building.  
  
***TV***  
"Phoebe Halliwell, the famous Dear Phoebe is also locked inside as well, unfortunately the firemen can help them out...  
********  
  
He couldn't stay like this, watching his ex-wife, the woman he loved more than his own life dying on TV... He knew she probably would be mad at her for coming back in her life but he had to help her. He quickly got up and shimmered to the Bay Mirror and broke the door, letting the people go out of the building and them he ran in Phoebe's office and grabbed her hand and he shimmered her in her room.  
  
Phoebe looked around and coughed. She knew she was safe and she didn't want to look at the man standing in front of her because she knew exactly who he was.  
She remember the feeling of shimmering and she remembered his scent, that very special scent of him, the one who once drove her crazy...  
"You're safe now." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and finally looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Thank you." She said shyly.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
After a long silence, Phoebe decided to talk.  
"It's been..." She started.  
"A long time." He finished.  
"Yeah." She simply agreed with a half smile.  
The atmosphere was weird between them. It was like a big wall between them.  
Cole looked around the room and notice at picture of a man on the nightstand.  
He smiled and asked: "Who's the lucky guy?"  
He was trying not to show his sadness and his disappointment at this.  
Phoebe was feeling even more uncomfortable now.  
"Jonathan." She answered.  
Cole slightly nodded and noticed a crib next to the bed. He now wasn't able to stop the flow of emotions and tears went straight to his eyes.  
"You... you... you have a baby." He muttered.  
"Yeah... a little girl... she's three months." She answered. "Her name is...Prue."  
"Prue..." He repeated slowly, like trying to emphatic the new information.  
"I named her after my sister" She slowly added.   
Cole knew he wouldn't be able to contain his tears longer, he was going to break up... It was unbearable for him... Phoebe had moved on... more than well... She was with another man and the hardest thing to stand for Cole was that she had a little girl, which made him remember of the son they had lost... This Jonathan was sharing with her what Cole was supposed to share with her; it was so unfair.  
"I... I have to go..." He said, almost in a whisper.  
"I'm glad you are okay." He added.  
Without letting her time to answer, he shimmered back to the penthouse and slumped in the couch again.  
Once he had shimmered out, she came closer to the crib where little Prue was sleeping like an angel, even if she had demon genes, she still was a little angel. This baby girl was the most important thing for her right now, even if she was the product of the burning passion of an impossible and forbidden love. She would be the bond that would link her with Cole the rest of her life. But she couldn't tell it to him.  
"Cole." She repeated his name.   
It wasn't secret that she still loved him, but they couldn't be together, she knew it so well and she had kinda gotten over it, she had a new life now, with Jonathan, he was a good guy and he was taking care of her and the baby, giving them all they needed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day after, he tried to concentrate on an important case he had to work on, Cole decided to give up and go out for a walk. All he's been able to do lately for a change, was thinking about Phoebe, with the addition that now he was torturing himself thinking about how Phoebe had moved on...and Prue, he was thinking about that little girl, and even Jonathan.   
'That bastard is the luckiest guy on the earth.' He thought.   
It had been a shock for him to see her again after all this time. Thinking about her without seeing her was easier than thinking about her after had been close to her.  
His walk lead him to a park, he liked to go there. He suddenly stopped when he saw them. Phoebe, Jonathan and their little daughter were in the same park, right in front of him. He watched them for a while. Phoebe was beautiful, as always, and she was smiling, it's been an eternity since the last time Cole saw her so happy. She looked like she was really in love with her new guy and he looked like he was a good guy, taking care of Phoebe and the baby. Cole smiled even if tears were threatening him. He knew he couldn't be with her, but it was making him both happy and sad to know that she was now having a good life, even if it was without him. She deserved it after all she went through mostly because of him. She had a beautiful baby, the little girl was smiling just like her Mom, she was so tiny but was able to show so much expressions, it was wonderful. It reminded Cole the son that he and Phoebe lost when they both were evil. He had always wondered what it was like to be a father. He remembered how happy he was the first time Phoebe told him she was pregnant. He had felt a wave of happiness despite the fact that the Source was controlling him. He smiled again and turn back to go back to his office. That's when he heard Phoebe calling his name. Still, he did not stop walking away but she ran after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. He faced him and she let go his hand.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked gently, to Cole's surprise, he was waiting her to yell at him, thinking that she was stalking her.  
"I needed a break from work." He lied.  
Phoebe nodded and after a long silence, Cole told her: "You have a nice family here."  
Phoebe nodded one more time, Cole was so different than the last time she had seen him. He was calm, he was looking good and he saved her life. She was thinking that it was his right to know that Prue was in fact his baby girl, not Jonathan's. She didn't know what it would change between them, surely nothing, they both had their own business now, but it couldn't kill anyone if Cole was visiting his daughter once a week or once a month.   
'What the hell I'm saying?' She thought.   
'Of course it changes everything if I tell him.' And then she got scared that everything would happen again, and now not just to her but also to her daughter, and even if she had to give her own life for her, she didn't want her daughter to go through such pain. But again her conscience never let her, deep down, she felt guilty. Guilty because she denied her own daughter the right to be with her father, the real one.   
"Cole... I... I... I have something to tell you about..." She started, not looking into his eyes.  
"I...uh.." She continued but Cole cut her off.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I... wanted to... thank you for saving my life the other day. Thank you." She lied, that wasn't what she really wanted to say.  
"It's ok." He said, almost coldly.   
"Now, will you excuse me, I have to go back to work." Cole told her.  
Phoebe nodded and they both turn back and walked away.  
Suddenly Phoebe stopped and saw him as he was walking away. He was as handsome as always, there was not doubt she still loved him.   
"See you in a year." She whispered to herself with a smile as he was fading in the distance.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After a bottle and a half of liquor, by himself with nothing more than sad music and a broken heart, he was sitting in his usual spot on the living room couch thinking about the situation.   
"Maybe this is my punishment for what I did as Belthazor" He said to himself.   
It was so unfair. Maybe he was being selfish because Phoebe might be happy with this new Jonathan guy and with her little girl.   
"Who I'm kidding? Damn it, she seemed so happy. She is happy" He was talking to himself with tears in his eyes.  
But still what made him so sad was the fact that she had moved on, how could she have been able to do that when he couldn't breath without thinking about her? It was so painful.  
He sighed and said out loud: "She moved on, she's not thinking about you anymore."  
The scene of the park was haunting him. Phoebe was playing with her daughter, laughing with her new guy, he was tickling her and their daughter. Cole knew that Phoebe always liked tickles, she was saying that she hated that but it was a lie, she loved it, she loved when Cole was tickling her, she was laughing and laughing again and it always ended up kissing. This Jonathan was now the one who had the power the make her laugh and to make her day. He was the one who had given her a daughter; he was the one sharing all the good times with little Prue. All the things Cole hadn't been able to give her. He sighed one more time, he had to make it clear in his head, Phoebe had moved on very well, she is happy now and nothing can change that.  
'She's having all the things you weren't able to give her when you were with her.' He thought.  
Now, he was sure he had no chance to come back with her, he was the one who had to move on.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door of his penthouse, took him away from his thoughts. He sighed and slowly got up. He walked towards the door and took a huge breath before opening the door. Once the door was opened, he saw her standing in front of her.  
"Hey, it's me." She said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
So what do you guys think??? Shall we continue? 


	2. My house, my rules

Chapter 2  
  
"My house, my rules"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was still jaw dropped as she was standing there, right in front of him.  
  
"Is that the way to welcome your baby sister?" The girl asked sarcastically.   
  
"Don't I even get a hug?" She added with a smile.  
  
Cole just smiled and hugged her. It had been so long since the last time he had seen her.   
  
"Alex…" He happily said.  
  
"Big brother." She said and hugged him again.   
  
Alexandra Julianne Turner was 18 years old, and was Cole's baby sister. She was a half demon as well, but her history had been different than Cole's. By the time Alex was born, Cole was so busy working with the Brotherhood to win points with the Source that he didn't get time to know her or to take care of her. He even told his mother she was crazy for being pregnant again after more than a hundred years. Then a lot of stuff happened and it had been more than four years since the last time Cole had seen his sister. It was impressive, she was now a woman, not the same teenager he had seen the last time. Alex had always been a kind of rebel teenager, trying everything to break the rules, playing the bad girl more than she already was since she was a demon. Now she was a beautiful woman, she was tall, dyed red-haired, with the same beautiful deep blue eyes that her big brother, she was wearing tight, dark and sexy clothes and she had a smile that could make everybody melt. For sure she was a Turner.  
  
"So… what are you doing here?" He asked her as he led her inside the penthouse and helped her with the only suitcase she was carrying  
  
"Do I need a reason to want to spend some quality time with my favorite brother?" She asked with a big smile.  
  
"Alex... I'm your only brother." He replied, smiling back at her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"This is a nice place, I love it." She said avoiding the question as she walked around the penthouse.   
  
"You really have a great taste, you always have"  
  
"What happened?" Cole asked one more time.  
  
"And everything here is so gorgeous." She kept talking and looking around.  
  
"Don't pretend to care about the decoration… please, go straight to the point Alex." He insisted.  
  
"OK…ok. But is a long story..." She said as she slumped on the couch and let out a sigh.  
  
"I have time." He said as he sat on his couch next to her.  
  
"Well... everything started after Mom's death, you already know that I was raised by-"   
  
"Aunt Claire." He filled.  
  
"Exactly. So I spent my life just with her and learning to be a demon and bla, bla, bla. She was my legal tutor, so she could manage my fortune. But she died a while ago-" She related.  
  
"What?" He asked curious and also surprised.   
  
"What happened?" He asked again.  
  
"Another story. Anyway, now you're my only relative and I need someone to be my legal tutor till I turn 21... so I remember I had a brother, a very good looking brother who might help me with that… besides I need someone to train me and teach me how to use my powers." She said with a smile.  
  
"Come again…" He asked. It seemed to much things for the moment.  
  
"I need a legal-" She started but was cut off by Cole.  
  
"You're saying you need me to represent you and to train you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." He just nodded.  
  
"I see… how long ago did Aunt Claire pass away?" He asked.  
  
"Oh…uh… not a long time ago." She lied.  
  
But when she saw Cole's expression she gave up and said: "Alright, something like 5 or 6 months."  
  
"Why didn't you contact me back then?" He asked.  
  
"I… kinda…I wanted to be free, but I realized I couldn't be alone…so I decided to look for you." She told him.  
  
"And how did you manage yourself for all these time?" He asked, he was getting upset.  
  
"I…uh… I..." She didn't know what to say.   
  
She knew her brother, she knew he would ask a lot of questions, but she hadn't thought about a possible version he could buy.   
  
"I… I had problems to find you." She said nervously, "Yeah, I couldn't find you."  
  
"Really?" He teased, "And how did you suddenly find me?" He asked.  
  
"I looked for you on the directory." She said.   
  
'Damn.' She thought, how could she tell him the truth. She didn't like to lie to him, even if she really didn't know him, she was feeling really close to him.  
  
"Really? All of a sudden?? I mean you've been looking for me for months and then you just look for Turner on the directory and find me?" He said.  
  
"Incredible, isn't it? I think it's fate." She said with a nervous smile, knowing he wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Really?" He said, pissed now.   
  
Alex saw his red expression and got that he was really pissed and that she shouldn't play or lie to him anymore.  
  
"Ok. I… I can totally explain it." Alex nervously started.   
  
Even if she was practically an adult, and she had powers and was a demon as well, she feared him, not because he was a demon, but because he was her Big brother.   
  
"You better." He just replied.  
  
"All right. I got in troubles." She quickly said.  
  
"What kind of troubles?" He asked slowly, fearing the worst, knowing the reputation of his little sister.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked back.  
  
"Explain it, damn it!" He almost yelled.  
  
"Sorry." She quickly said in a tiny voice.   
  
"I got in troubles… with… uh… with the… uh… Brotherhood." She finished.  
  
"You what?!" He reacted.  
  
"I was slee… I mean going out with a guy from there." She told him.   
  
'I can't tell him I was sleeping with him' She thought.   
  
"And he told me I could get in and have more powers, they knew that the great Belthazor was my brother and that I could be useful to them, so I got in, but they wanted me to do 'some work', and I don't like to do 'some work' for anyone." She said bitching at the work part; she really hated it.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, he really didn't like where this was going.  
  
"They kicked me out, I got upset and I overreacted… a little." She slowly said.   
  
"I… uh… kinda… killed one of them and now they're after me", she continued  
  
"One of them?", he asked suspicious   
  
"Five", she quickly admitted. "I was a little… pissed", she confessed; "You need to protect me." She begged.  
  
"Do you understand what you're asking me? Do you know they're after me as well?" He asked very pissed.  
  
"I know it was stupid and it was a mistake, but you have to help me, please." She begged with puppy eyes. "Look, I know it was stupid I should have never dealt with the Brotherhood, but I… come on Cole, please, you're my only family now." She insisted with the same tone.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Alright, you can stay." He finally gave up.  
  
"Thanks, thanks, thanks." Alex said with excitement, wrapping her hands around Cole's neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
She pulled apart and kissed him on the cheek. Cole smiled, his sister was really cute, he was feeling like he had live with her since a long time, he was feeling close to her, that was good for the beginning. Maybe life with her wasn't going to be easy but Cole was feeling that she could definitely brighten his days, now he had someone to take care about, someone who loved him, a reason to live. Maybe that Alex was going to make him forget Phoebe and her happy life. Maybe he could start a new life with his sister.   
  
He led her to the bedroom that was exactly right next to Cole's. It wasn't as big as the main bedroom, but it was really 'spacefull' and comfortable as well.   
  
"This will be your room", he told her as he put her suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Cool. I love it!", she said with a big smile  
  
"There you have the bathroom, where you can find clean towels", he explained pointing at the bathroom. "And I take this is all you brought", he asked pointing at her suitcase  
  
"This is all I could get when I had to run away", she replied, "I don't have anything else"  
  
"Well, we'll take care of it", he stated, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping to buy you some more clothes and everything you might need", he said  
  
"Thanks"; she nodded and smiled  
  
"Ok, now make yourself at home. Don't get in troubles"; he advised, "We'll talk about cooking, cleaning and laundry tomorrow".  
  
"Ok, Thank you soo much. You won't regret it", she said  
  
'I REALLY hope so', he thought. "Good night Baby sister", he said  
  
"Good night, Big brother".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A WEEK LATER…  
  
"I still think this is not a very good idea." Piper said to her sisters as all of them took the elevator that would lead them to Cole's penthouse.  
  
"Piper, this is our last chance, we've already been dealing with this demon for over a week. We can't keep risking our lives, not mention the Baby's" Paige said with concern   
  
Phoebe just stayed there quiet carrying Prue. It had been a few days since she had seen Cole the last time, and now all the feelings of guilt and sadness came back with those meetings. Guilt because she had never told him they had a daughter, and sadness because she realized she still loved him. She didn't say anything, but she was really nervous to see him. They reached the floor and the penthouse, but the French doors were closed, very unusual, so they just rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, he opened the door. With his shirt unbuttoned, his hair all messy and barefoot.  
  
When she saw him, Phoebe's heart just skipped a beat, he was just like when they were making out in the past, his hair all messy, he was even more sexy this way. She tried not to think about it, the past was the past and now she had her happy life with Jonathan and their daughter.  
  
"Hey." He said running his hand through his messy hair. His aspect was the result of what was now almost a habit. Even if her baby sister had been with him for nearly a week, they had grown closer with the days. Of course they had had their disagreements like 'You don't drive my car', 'You don't go to tease to my office' and 'You don't hear music aloud'. Truth to be told, Alex had made more disasters in a week than a normal child would do in a year. Even if he had wanted to kill her at least twice that week, first she accidentally deleted part of his files in his laptop and then she crashed his Porsche. But letting that aside, they had shared time, almost every afternoon Cole got home from work, he took off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and sit on the bed to watch TV with his sister. They spent hours just talking about stuff, and catching up in their lives; mostly hers than his. This afternoon, as usual Cole and Alex had been watching television together when were interrupted by the doorbell.   
  
"Hello Cole." Piper said.  
  
"Hey." Paige simply said as she came in as well and Phoebe who was the last in get in just managed to say a tiny, 'Hi'.  
  
"So why do I have the honor of having all three, I mean four of you here?" He said smiling at Prue, who just replied with a giggle.  
  
"I know it's been a long since… anyway, we need your help." Piper started, she was trying to be nice with him, but she just couldn't, not after all the pain he had caused to Phoebe and the rest of the family.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, not looking in Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"This demon... We think he's from the Brotherhood, he looks like Belthazor, the problem is that we can't have some of his flesh to make the potion, he's too strong and we need a strong plan and you... to help us." Piper explained.  
  
"Why a demon from the Brotherhood is after you, I mean, they were after you when I was living at the manor, because they were after me, but now... there is no reason. It doesn't make any sense" Cole deduced.  
  
Piper and Paige exchanged a worry look, not knowing what to tell him. Phoebe had been clear that they couldn't tell him the truth, the three of them had agreed on that. This demon was in fact after little Prue, because she had some demonic blood, Cole's blood and Cole's powers.  
  
"Huh... He's after the power of three, they are all against the power of three." Paige made up. 'It might sound odd', she thought  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe and asked: "Did he hurt you or your baby?"  
  
"No, we're both okay." Phoebe replied.  
  
They were discussing demon's stuff when little Prue started to cry. Phoebe calmed her down, rocking her, kissing her, talking to her and smiling at her. Cole was watching the both of them. Phoebe was a good Mom maybe the best one. Cole clenched his teeth and tried to control his emotions at the view of what he had missed with Phoebe, the baby, the happiness, the joy to be a father and the feeling to be loved unconditionally.   
  
"Cole... Cole, are you listening?" Piper told him, she had clearly noticed that he was looking at Phoebe and Prue.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He replied.  
  
Suddenly some one interrupted them.   
  
"Cole, do you think-" She started to say as she was coming out from the bedroom and cut off herself when she saw all the people on the living room.   
  
"Uh… sorry, I didn't know you had company, I was wondering what was taking so long. Hi." She said.  
  
Piper got what was going on.   
  
"Sorry Cole, we…I mean, we didn't know that you were... busy" She apologized.  
  
Phoebe was feeling the same, she realized that that girl was the reason why Cole's shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was all messy and that the French doors were closed. It was disgusting, that girl looked like she was only 20, not more.  
  
'He moved on.' Phoebe thought sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. She's Alex." He said.   
  
"Alex… these are Piper, Paige and Phoebe and Prue over there." He said pointing to the baby.   
  
"Wow that's a lot of P's." Alex replied.  
  
She looked at Prue and said to Phoebe: "She's really cute."  
  
Phoebe smiled and thanked her.  
  
'She's really cute.' Phoebe thought with an imitating and mocking voice.  
  
"I'd love to have a baby. That would be so much fun". Alex said with excitement. She was all about the fun, "I mean she or he would have our same great blue eyes", she described referring to the family eyes; "And it would be so cool", she said, "what do you think Cole?" Alex teased.  
  
'She's gone totally insane', he thought, but then thought as well that if he gave her that answer they would start an argument, so he decided to just avoid the subject. He just wanted the girls and the baby to leave. It was so hard for him to see 'them'; he didn't care about Paige or Piper, but them, Phoebe and Prue.   
  
"We'll talk about that later." He replied.   
  
'We'll talk about that later?', Phoebe screamed to herself mentally. 'He didn't say No. So that means he's even considering the idea. That's impossible, that can't be'. A baby? Phoebe couldn't believe it. She wanted a baby with him? With his man? And he didn't say 'No'. What about Prue? Prue was Cole's only daughter; he couldn't have another kid with another woman.  
  
Alex got in the kitchen and a few minutes later got out.   
  
"Try this, Cole." She said as she put a spoon with sauce in his mouth.   
  
Phoebe was watching this with wide eyes.  
  
'This is disgusting.' She thought. She hated her, she hated that girl, she was the one supposed to have the spoon in her hands, to be with Cole. She was the one supposed to mess up his hair and unbutton his shirt, to kiss him, to make love with him and to wake up by his side in the morning. She was the one supposed to be with him and their daughter. That was not fair at all, but that was fate. They just couldn't be together. That's how everything was meant to be.  
  
"What do you think?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's great." He simply said.  
  
"Really, you like it?" Alex asked.  
  
Cole nodded and she said: "Well, that's what I'll cook for dinner."  
  
"I already love it honey." Cole replied with a smile.  
  
'HONEY? He calls her honey?' Phoebe's voice scream inside of her.  
  
Alex kissing him on the cheek and said: "Can we go out after dinner, I heard about a club called P3, every body says it's great, that it's magic. I've heard the place rocks!"  
  
'Of course it rocks. It's mine', Piper thought proudly.  
  
Cole chuckles and Alex asked: "What?!"  
  
"Piper is the owner of P3." Cole replied as Piper waved her hand.  
  
"Oh, great, so, can we go please?" Alex asked, looking at Cole.  
  
"I don't think so." Cole answered.  
  
"But... Cole... come on... We're not going to stay at home like an old couple..." Alex started.  
  
Cole looked at the Halliwell's and said: "Excuse us."  
  
He grabbed Alex's hand and walked in the kitchen.  
  
'Yeah, that's it Cole, screw her in the kitchen.' Phoebe thought.  
  
'Phoebe, you have to stop that.' She thought again.  
  
It was driving her crazy, the fact that he was with someone else, that he was kissing and touching someone else and not her.  
  
"Listen Alex, we're not going out tonight and that's all. Now, please let me talk to them so they'll leave." Cole told her, a little upset.  
  
"Who are they?" Alex asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just let me talk to them", he commanded. Alex wasn't really in everything about Cole's life. In their afternoon chats, they talked a lot, but Cole always kept some things to himself, Phoebe's story with him was one of them; it just was to painful to relive it. As anyone Alex had heard it, but she didn't know everything for sure, she tried to insinuate it like twice when she was talking to him, but when he avoided it and she just didn't dare to keep asking. She had in mind that she would know it some day. So right now Alex didn't have an idea of what was going on.  
  
Cole walked back in the living room and said: "Alright, I'll help you."  
  
"We need a plan." Piper stated.  
  
"I already have one." Cole said.  
  
"Tell us what you're thinking about it." Paige told him.  
  
"Well, we can all go to the manor, summon that demon and we'll take some of his flesh. Then you'll make you're potion, summon him again and kill him." Cole explained.  
  
"Sounds easy." Paige said.  
  
"It will be easy if everything goes well." Cole replied.  
  
"But then... I don't want to see you ever again." He added.  
  
He didn't need to explain why, Phoebe knew clearly that he had moved on and didn't wanted a Halliwell to be around him.  
  
The reason had said that was because it was too hard for him to be around them, specially Prue and Phoebe, they were both so cute. His life was already hell before he had saved Phoebe, now it was even harder.  
  
"When do you want to do it?" Piper asked.  
  
"When we are all ready." Cole replied.  
  
Paige got up as long as Piper and Phoebe and they walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll call you." Piper told him before leaving.  
  
"Huh huh." Was the only answered Cole had since he was watching Phoebe and her baby; they both were really cute.  
  
Once they were gone Alex got out of the kitchen and saw her brother filling himself a drink.   
  
"What was that all about?", she asked curious  
  
"Nothing", he replied coldly. He was altered. It was strange he was mad but it seemed like he wanted to cry at the same time. He quickly drank the liquor and filled more.  
  
"What are you doing? Cole what's going on?", she asked concerned. She hadn't seen him like this since she got there. This visit had affected him, because in one moment he was laughing and the next he was like crying. "Tell me why are you like this?", she asked and he didn't answer. "Their visit affected you. Why? Who are they?" she questioned  
  
"The Charmed Ones." Cole replied and Alex jaw's dropped.  
  
"Witches? Since when you help witches?", she asked confused and then remembered something, "Hold on…The… the Charmed Ones?", she asked shocked, "You mean… weren't they-?", she started to ask but couldn't manage to finish her questions.  
  
"Yes", he nodded refereeing at 'Yes, they were in a hunt'  
  
"Weren't you-?", she asked. He knew it was about the rumors about him and one of them  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wasn't one of them your-?", she continued  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh", she said shocked, "So, it was true?" she deduced, "The rumors, you are screwing a witch", she said  
  
"Was. Past tense", he corrected. He was really depressed; it was so hard for him.   
  
Alex comforted him by hugging him. She didn't know where that came from, she just felt like he needed it. After a while he started talking and told her a story. The story of a demon and a witch, who fell in love, and they had to make it to move on with their lives. He told her his whole story with Phoebe.   
  
Ok, maybe you can make it better here…   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was late at night, all was dark with the penthouse's lights off and Alex was all dressed up to go partying with leather pants, tight top and a lot of make up. Cole had already said he didn't want her to go out late, but she didn't care. Even if she was safe, and she had to admit it, she felt cared and loved because Cole cared about her and always would watch over her. But she was bored; she really needed a break. It had been more than a week, since she got to Cole's door asking for help, she was doing her best to make it right and not screw it, but this wasn't her style, she really needed some action and some fun.  
  
'So Alex, don't screw it. You just shimmer out and then shimmer in back in the morning, and he won't know it.' She told her reflection in the mirror as she encouraged herself.   
  
'Come on, you've done it before with Aunt Claire and it worked.' She added to her thoughts. Of course now was different, she wasn't trying to fool an old woman, she was trying to fool Cole, and damn she feared him.   
  
So she took her purse, close her eyes, took a deep breath and shimmered out. To her surprise she didn't get anywhere, instead she was sent to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" She said as she tried to get up.   
  
She had hit her back pretty hard.   
  
"Ouch, ouch. Damn you Cole." She whispered for the pain.   
  
'Don't worry, Alex. Just go to plan B.' She thought and tried to get to the door, when suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts at the same time that all the lights were on.  
  
"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile and a triumphal tone.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and made a face.  
  
"Were you going somewhere?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
"No." She lied, avoiding his look, she knew he would find out that she was lying if she was looking in his eyes.  
  
"And why did you tried to shimmer out?" He teased.  
  
"I… I don't know, I just… I was going to the kitchen to get… to get a glass of milk", she made up, "and you know I can't control my shimmer very good yet, you know it", she tried to explain  
  
"And you always go to the kitchen all dressed up?", he asked   
  
"Ah?", she tried to fool him  
  
"I mean, make up, high hills a purse?." He questioned  
  
"I… uh… what in the hell did you do here?" She almost yelled.  
  
"I blocked the place. No magic can get in or out. You think I never lived with our mother?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"That's… mean." She said.   
  
"I just want to have some fun." She added.  
  
"What do you mean by 'have some fun'?" He suspiciously asked.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain everything about her life and she knew he was quite knowing what she meant.  
  
"I'm sorry young lady but you won't go out, at least, not for now. And I think you might be grounded for a while." He said.  
  
"Grounded??!! I'm not a kid!" She yelled.  
  
"Why do you act like one then?" He questioned.  
  
"What?! This is crazy, you know." She complained.  
  
"What? You thought you could come and do your ways in my house?" He said dramatically. "No... you're very deadly mistaken if you ever thought that, Alexandra." He simply stated.  
  
"So what? You're gonna make like rules?" She asked joking, and was frozen with her brother's reply.  
  
"I hadn't thought about that. But since we're having this conversation, we'll get some things straight." He told her.  
  
"And you'll have to respect that if you want to stay here and if you want me to train you and protect you from the Brotherhood." He added.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked fearing the answer.  
  
"No summon demon into my place." He started.   
  
"No partying, no alcohol, no smoking… no drugs." He slowly pointed.   
  
Alex was just jaw dropped and tried to complained: "But…-"   
  
Cole cut her off.  
  
"Wait, it gets better." He said with a big smile.   
  
"No motorcycles, no friends inside the rooms, no weird boyfriends, no 'having fun'" He keep talking, it was like suddenly he could write an entire book with just rules.   
  
"No boyfriends at all…" He stated jealously.   
  
"No dangerous spells and the most important of all no… hear this very carefully, no Dark Magic, no matter what you do, avoid it." He warned.  
  
Alex was still in shock, her brother was turning her life in hell, it was even worst than living in the underworld.   
  
"Am I allowed to breath?" She asked sarcastically and he reminded there with a serious expression.   
  
"Are you kidding me?! You're insane!" She said.  
  
"My house, my rules" He said.  
  
"But… but… this is ridiculous, even in the underworld you can have more fun!" She almost yelled.  
  
"Well if you have a problem with any point I just remarked we can discuss it to get it clear." He offered.  
  
"I can't believe this, I mean you are… you are… you're not even a human... you-" She started.  
  
"You want to discuss it or-" He stated.  
  
"Alright, alright. I understand about the summon thing." She agreed.  
  
"Yes, it's a security thing, no magic can get in or out of this place, I blocked the place, that's why you couldn't shimmer out, so the only way in or out is the door." He clarified and she just nodded.  
  
"That was a good idea, you should have had a hard time with bounty hunters." She said.  
  
"Yeah them too." He said, he remembered the fact that he did it mostly for other upper level demons bothering him and the Charmed ones.   
  
Alex was confused by his answer, but decided to not question it and let it go.  
  
"But I completely disagree with the rest. It's ridiculous, it's insane." She said.  
  
"Like what exactly?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No partying, no alcohol, no smoking, no motorcycle?" She asked.  
  
"No drugs or friends inside the rooms." He completed.  
  
"I'm 18. All I do is go partying, drink, smoke… and have sex." She said.   
  
"And drugs… well I've tried them… but just a couple times just for fun." She added.  
  
"Listen to me carefully Alexandra, you're only 18, you are too young to have sex." Cole told her.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it, it was like she was in front of some old man born in the last century, literally.  
  
"Oh, come on you grampa." She told him.  
  
"I thought you had a young way of life, that you were having fun, having sex all the time, drinking, going parties, but you are totally the opposite, but you know what? this isn't going to work for me, I do want to have fun." She told him.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Things are gonna change for you." He told her.  
  
"Your life is pathetic. I've been watching you for over a week and you just go to work, you come home, sleep and then you repeat the same routine the next day. That's not life", she explained, "And the worst of all... No Dark magic? I mean, are you kidding me? Hello, we're demons here." She said waving her hand.  
  
"We're also half humans." He added.   
  
"And there's a reason for not to practice Dark Magic. It's called P.G." He stated.  
  
"Parental Guidance?" She guessed confused.  
  
"Personal Gain." He corrected annoyed.   
  
"I'm talking… all dark magic is based on self-gratification. It's not like you're never going to cast a little spell or mix some potion, but I'm talking about big stuff." He said.  
  
"I think you're crazy, what I will do then?" She asked. "I can't just sit here watching your pathetic human life all day like if it were an old movie" She complained.   
  
"What do you prefer, the 'Brotherhood' or the 'Brotherules'?" He asked.  
  
She sighed and said: "Fine."  
  
"And, you know? You're right. We have to find you something to do. You can't stay at home all the time. You'll have too much free time and you might get crazy ideas; that can be pretty dangerous" He considered and thought for a couple of minutes.   
  
"I know. You should go to college."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll go to college." He stated not even listening to what she had to say about it.  
  
"No way. That's crazy. I can't go to college, I've never gone to any school before." She complained, she was more convinced that her brother was definitely crazy.  
  
"Let's try this." He started. "Where's Camberra?"  
  
"Australia." She quickly answered.   
  
"Wh-" She tried but he quickly cut her off.  
  
"Two and two?" He asked.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Cleopathra was queen of…?"  
  
"Egypt" She replied.  
  
"Hola como estas?" He asked in perfect Spanish.  
  
"Muy bien, Gracias y tu como estas?" She replied in not that perfect Spanish, but still good Spanish.  
  
"Bonjour, comment vas-tu? He asked in a perfect French. When you live more than a hundred years you have time to learn another languages, and when you're a demon, it's necessarily.  
  
"Très bien, Merci, et toi, comment vas-tu?" She replied in not that perfect French, but still good French.   
  
"Romeo and Juliet was written by….?" He continued.  
  
"William Shakespeare."  
  
"H2O?" He kept going.  
  
"Water."  
  
"What's relativity about?" He asked again.  
  
"I really don't know." She said doubtfully.  
  
"No one knows that crap anyway." He said more to himself.   
  
"Yeah you can go to college." He finally declared.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and said: "Go back to bed now, we'll find you a college tomorrow."  
  
Alex sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head in the same time.  
  
"Welcome to real life sis." He added with a smile before coming back to his room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you think guys? Leave a review and make our days!!!  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Demonic Babysitting Service

Chapter 3  
  
"Demonic Babysitting service"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Who's the most beautiful little girl in town?" Phoebe asked her daughter in baby voice as she was ticking her. Prue just laughed.   
  
"Yes, you are. Yes you are." Phoebe, the 'mom' replied in the same tone, kissing her.   
  
She was laying on her bed playing with Prue. She was ticking her and the cute baby's reply was to laugh. It made Phoebe feel so happy and so proud to see her little baby girl happy and laughing. When Prue was like this, laughing, her big beautiful blue eyes were shining like pools of water, water where you could loose yourself in, it remembered her of Cole, the big smile and the shinning blue eyes, she was a Turner for sure. And even with demon genes in her blood, she was so tiny, so innocent, so vulnerable and so pure. She was the most important thing in her life. It was incredible the way your life's perspective can change when you become a mom, she thought. Watching her like this, Phoebe knew she would do anything for her, if she had to give her own life to save Prue's, she would willingly do it, not one but a thousand times and she wouldn't regret it. That little being was her everything.   
  
"Cole… if you even knew Prue is your daughter. 'Our' daughter..." She expressed caressing the baby. The smart baby just stayed there quite like she could understand what her mother was saying, maybe she was, in one way or another.   
  
"You'd be so happy and so proud." She kept talking.   
  
"And you wouldn't be hanging out with kids." She stated jealously referring to the scene she had witnessed the last time she went to the penthouse a couple of days before. By now, she was crying already, it hurt so much. It was incredible how she could still love him, and even if she was supposed to move on and keep with her life and raise her daughter, the way she had decided it, she hadn't reached to do it, but how? if she could see him every time she looked in the baby's eyes.  
  
But this is how everything was meant to be and had to be. Cole would never know that Prue was his daughter and they'll both keep living their own life, Phoebe with Jonathan and Cole with his high school girl.  
  
Phoebe sighed and kissed Prue on the cheek and she whispered to her daughter: "That won't stop us from being happy, baby."  
  
Phoebe laid down next to her daughter and thought about what she just said. Of course, Prue will be happy, Phoebe will make sure of that, Jonathan is a good father for Prue, he cared about her a lot. At the manor Prue would be living with a loving family. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes once again because she knew she'd never be happy, at least not completely, because somebody will always be missing in her life. Because she couldn't stop thinking about what her life could have been with Cole and Prue. Phoebe knew she couldn't think about the past, it was over now. She had to go on living with her family, she had to smile when she was sad, to look happy when she wanted to cry, to look good when she was exhausted. Her life wasn't about her anymore; it was all about Prue. She would give everything for her little girl, she wanted her to be happy and it meant having a father and a loving family. Being back with Cole would be too risky and too complicated for them. Phoebe was giving up the love of her life for her little girl, but it worth it.  
  
Suddenly, Paige interrupted Phoebe's thoughts by knocking at the door room. Phoebe quickly wiped away her tears and told Paige to come in.  
  
"Hey, how's my beautiful little niece?" Paige asked with a bright smile.  
  
"She's okay, playing with her Mom and laughing." Phoebe replied in baby voice  
  
"Your beautiful sister is good, by the way." Phoebe added with a smile.  
  
Paige stuck her tongue at her playfully and said more seriously: "We're ready to summon the demon from the Brotherhood, Piper is calling Cole, he'll be here soon."  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Let's go."  
  
She took Prue in her arms and they walked in the attic where Piper and Cole were already waiting for them. Phoebe gave a shy look at Cole and immediately looked down at her daughter and she placed her in one of her cribs, which was in the attic.  
  
Cole wanted to talk to her, but he knew he wasn't there to talk. Even if they had time to talk, he couldn't tell her what he was feeling for her, that he still loved her, that he never stopped loving her. He knew this talk would never be, Phoebe had moved on, everything was over. He tried to look okay about it and focus on the work he had to do.  
  
"So, everybody knows what to do?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's not as if we've never done this before, we've already done with that 'I look like Beltha-" Paige commented but she stopped, remembering that Cole was here.  
  
"Why do I stop? You're not Belthazor anymore, you're just a freak now." Paige said.  
  
Once again, Cole tried to look casual but he was hurt by Paige's comment, he wasn't a freak, he was good.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole without him noticing it, he was hurt, she was sure no one would noticed it because she knew him, she knew how he reacted. She saw him looking at the crib and smiling but when he looked at her, she quickly looked away.  
  
"Alright, I'll repeat, just to make sure." Piper stated.  
  
"The three of us cast the spell to summon the demon, I cut some of his flesh, then we all fight and he goes away." Piper explained.  
  
"When he gets back, we'll have the potion and we kill him." Piper added.  
  
Everybody nodded and the girls cast the spell but instead of one demon, three demons appeared, ready to fight.  
  
"They were waiting for us." Piper exclaimed.  
  
They all started to fight, Phoebe was fighting against the first demon, Cole was fighting with another one and Piper and Paige were dealing with the last one.  
  
Piper and Paige were knocked unconscious and the demon they were fighting attacked Cole who was now having a hard time fighting against two demons. When he saw the first demon about to send an energy ball at Phoebe, he kicked the two demons in front of him and shimmered in front of Phoebe and the energy ball hit him in the chest instead of hitting her. He fell on one knee and quickly got up and continued the fight. He killed one demon by breaking his neck but at the same time, Phoebe was thrown against the wall. Cole killed one of the two demons left and he was now face to face with the last one. Phoebe tried to get up but she was too weak, all she was able to do was watch Cole fighting alone and getting stabbed in the stomach. He stepped back and looked at his wound, he had a lot of blood on his white shirt. Suddenly the demon threw an energy ball at Prue's crib but Cole shimmered in front of it, grabbed the baby and ducked before the energy ball touched the crib, in the mean time, an athame appeared in Cole's hand and he threw it at the demon who quickly shimmered away.  
  
Cole was laying on the floor, holding Prue tightly in his arms, checking that she wasn't hurt. Phoebe crawled towards them calling Prue's name. Strangely, the little wasn't crying.  
  
"She's okay." Cole said as he placed the little girl in Phoebe's arms.  
  
Phoebe kissed her daughter on the forehead and said: "Mommy's here baby."  
  
Cole saw Piper and Paige slowly waking up and he knew it was time for him to leave.  
  
"You're hurt." Phoebe told him, noticing his bloody shirt.  
  
"I'll be okay." He replied.  
  
"You saved my life and my baby's, how can I thank you?" She asked.  
  
"Be careful and take care of you and your daughter." He replied.  
  
Jonathan entered the attic and ran next to Phoebe and Prue.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked and Phoebe nodded.  
  
Jonathan kissed Phoebe on the cheek and Prue on the top of the head.  
  
Cole watched them sadly and then he shimmered away.  
  
"Wow, that was… intense. It's not like the usual weekly demon", Paige commented rubbing her hip  
  
"At least we got the demon sushi", Piper said as she picked it up next to the athame Cole had thrown to the demon.  
  
With the chattering Phoebe was distracted but then she asked: "Where's Cole?"  
  
"I think he left", Paige replied.   
  
"But he was hurt", Phoebe complained, she was really worried. It was love, and she couldn't hide it.  
  
"Who's Cole?", Jonathan asked curious. Even if he was aware of the fact they were witches and the existence of magic, and Phoebe even told him about Prue, she never mentioned a name. She was like 'I loved him a lot, but he's gone'. She never mentioned 'His name is Cole, he's a demon and damn I still love him'.  
  
"He's… uh…"; Phoebe started  
  
"He's a friend who usually help us with this kind of situation, you know", Piper made up trying to sound convincing.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It was about time!", she angrily reclaimed, "You were supposed to drive me to my-", she said and cut herself when she looked him, "Oh shit", she said.  
  
"Can't you say something different than 'shit'?", he asked. It bothered him, "You're a lady. Speak like one". Of course that she wasn't used to say 'Oh God', so she used to talk with curses and bad words, it was allowed in the Underworld, but he hated it.   
  
"Where have you been?" Alex asked concerned, ignoring the argument about her language, she knew he would pick the subject later again. "You look terrible. What happened?"  
  
"Some demon disagreement. I was dealing with people from the brotherhood", he explained, "if you can call that people", he commented sarcastically.   
  
"You.. you…you what?", she almost mumbled, " from… from the Brotherhood? did they follow you? Oh shit, this is all my fault", she said worried. He gave a bad look at her because of the 'shit' part again and she tried to make it up, "I mean… 'oh man'", she said dramatically  
  
"oh don't worry and it is your fault"; he said to scare her.   
  
"What? Were they looking for me? Do they know I'm with you? Oh shit I'm in so much trouble"; she started to question nervously  
  
"Yes", he said and laughed, even bleeding he had sense of humor. "I'm kidding. They weren't after you", he said and she hit him in the arm. "Ouch!", he said  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to", she said a little mad and then realised he wasn't kidding about the pain.  
  
"But I swear you'll be in troubles if you keep saying 'shit' all over the time." Cole told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll go for something to help you with all that blood. Be right back". Alex said, once again she needed to change to subject.  
  
She went to the bathroom and came back with cotton and alcohol. "Let me see".  
  
When she was examining him he noticed something, "What the hell is that?", he asked shocked pointing at her noise  
  
"What are you talking about?", she replied confused  
  
"That shinning thing in your noise?", he said  
  
"Oh… that's my piercing. I thought I had lost it but I just found it between my things", she explained.   
  
"It's weird and… and… you have to take it off", he commanded.  
  
"Why? It has been there all the time, it's just that you hadn't noticed it", she explained, "Besides, it's cool, is fashion, everyone has a piercing"  
  
"I don't have one", he almost yelled  
  
"Because you're old", she said  
  
"You're insane" he said.   
  
"And you hadn't seen the one in my belly", she said  
  
"What? Oh god no", he said and she pulled a little her top so he could see it  
  
"See?", she asked  
  
"It's insane", he said  
  
"One of my boyfriends once said it was sexy", she commented  
  
"Stop it", Cole said, he was getting upset. "Ouch", he said as she put some alcohol in one of the scratches of his face.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened exactly?" Alex asked.  
  
"I told you, I fought." He said.  
  
"Something else happened, you look different." She said.  
  
"No." Cole replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to talk then." She stated.  
  
"You know, I really miss going out, sometimes I have hot dreams about guys where they start to ki-..."  
  
Cole quickly cut her off and said: "I still love her."  
  
Alex looked surprised; she never thought Cole would talk to her about that.  
  
"Your witch?" Alex asked even if she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Her name is Phoebe." Cole said.  
  
"Just for the record, Phoebe is the cool red-haired, the bitch one or the one with the baby?", she asked remembering when she had the chance to meet the Charmed Ones.  
  
"The one with the baby. She moved on, she's in love with someone else, she has a daughter, I'm not part of her life anymore and it hurts." Cole added.  
  
Alex didn't say anything and decided to let him talk.  
  
"We met some years ago, I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. I was working for the Triad, thanks to the Brotherhood, I was supposed to kill her but I couldn't", he repeated the story to her one more time. "We got married, but, I was the Source and she had to kill me. She was pregnant with our baby boy." He stopped and Alex saw the tears streaming down his cheeks, she hugged him tightly.   
  
"He died." Cole said, still crying and hugging his sister. This was new information for her, and it was even more painful.  
  
"I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help her and I let our son die." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alex said.  
  
At first, Alex couldn't understand how her brother, the powerful Belthazor, the Source and the powerful demon he was now could be so alone and so human. He was in love and for more she wanted it, she couldn't understand this. Since the day she came in into his life she had wondered what was causing the pain in his eyes, now that he had opened up to her, she knew he was heart broken, even if she didn't understand the meaning of that, it had never happened to her. His life hadn't been easy and he had lost a lot.   
  
She didn't understand it, "Someone else will come to your life, you'll see?", she tried.   
  
"It's not like that, Alexandra", he sadly said  
  
"Isn't it?", she asked confused, "I mean, you're with a person sleep with her a couple times and that's it?", she wondered  
  
"No. I wish it was that easy", he said, "And no, it's not like that. When you're in love, you only feel good if the person you're in love with is close to you. When you're in love you care about the other more than yourself, you would give up your own life for that person, when you're far from that person you suffer and you can feel pleasure with just look at her eyes and say 'I love you'. And when you're together, nothing else matters", he explained, he had tears in his eyes.   
  
It was such a beautiful feeling she could see her brother was expressing, anything she had ever seen before, what he had with his witch wasn't lust or fun as she thought, it really was love or at least that was what she understood. "I don't know what that's like", she said.   
  
"It's the most beautiful thing that can happen to someone", he said, "I had to wait for more than a hundred years to know what it was like. But you're young, don't worry it will happen to you someday, and I just hope you can make it to be happy", he said as he hugged her  
  
"What you say, the way you say it, make me understand and believe that is such a great thing, but look at you, you're so sad and lonely", she said   
  
"Maybe, but when I think about what we had when we were together, all those happy and awesome moments, when she was smiling and laughing at me, when we were waking up together in the same bed, everything I had with her was awesome and it was feeling good. I don't regret it, I never regretted for a second." He explained.  
  
"Wouldn't you change something? I don't know make things different?" Alex asked.  
  
"If I became the Source, it was to save her and her sisters, because I didn't want to lose her. Now she's safe and alive and most important, she's happy. The last time I saw her smiling was years ago, now when she looks at her daughter she's smiling, all that matters for me is her to be happy and safe."  
  
"Wow." Alex said. He wouldn't change anything, that was a little hard for her to understand, he was suffering every day but still he didn't regret anything as long as the one he loved and who broke his heart was happy and safe. Cole was sounding weird and brave in the same time for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was like." She said.  
  
"It's okay." Cole said wiping his tears away.  
  
"I just had a little down, it happens sometimes." He said and tried to smile.   
  
Alex finished to clean the blood. Even if she was a little off at human feeling, Cole had really reached to her heart, she could feel he was hurt and sad, but she still couldn't understand why a person had to feel that way for another person. Things she had to experience by herself some day.  
  
"Ok, now go to your class, you're already late", Cole said trying to sound casual.  
  
"No, I'll stay with you", she said  
  
"No, I'll be fine, go", he commanded  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?", she asked, "If you don't I can stay and-"  
  
"No. GO", he cut her off.  
  
"Ok. Can I take your car?", she tried cheerfully  
  
"NO!", he said  
  
"Alright. I'll take a taxi", she said with resignation. It was worth a try, a Porsche is a Porsche. Cole had forbidden her to use his car because she had crushed it when she drove it.   
  
"Now go", he said one more time  
  
"Ok, now I'll go, it's getting late for my Japanese class", she said and started to leave   
  
"You know if you find a nice no evil little boyfriend and if he wants to be a lawyer or a doctor, preferably a lawyer, you can date him. Of course first you'll have to-"  
  
"Before you continue, can I ask you something?", she cut him  
  
"What?", he asked  
  
"Why a lawyer? It's because you're one?"  
  
"No", he totally denied, "I hate being a lawyer, but being lawyer has its benefices", he told her  
  
"Like what exactly?", she asked  
  
"Less work, more money. Doctors are good but it doesn't reach the status of a lawyer", he explained with a grin  
  
"Yeah, right", he replied doubtfully.   
  
"Name a rich doctor", Cole challenged  
  
"Dr. Green from E.R.?", she tried,   
  
"See?"  
  
"You don't earn that much money either", she said  
  
"Honey, I drive a Porsche. Name a doctor who drives a Porsche", he asked  
  
"Dr. George Clooney?", she asked, "Sorry, the only doctors I know are from E.R.", she said. "Ok, you're right. Keep going"; she admitted.  
  
"Good. Where was I? Oh yeah… you'll have to introduce him to me, I'll have to approve him and then you can go out with him, you'll have to be back before 11pm." Cole said.  
  
"You wish." Alex replied and they both smiled.  
  
"Sayonara" she cheerfully said and left. Since she hadn't decided what to study in college yet, and for Cole's surprise she really got interested in the subject of pick a career, but she hadn't made up her mind, so she decided to kill the time doing other stuff while she made a choice, that was how Japanese occurred to her, she already spoke four languages and it wouldn't be bad to add one more to the list, so she started taking classes.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You WHAT?!!" Piper reacted, "You're totally insane. You've gone crazy"  
  
"Why is it crazy?", her sister asked back  
  
"Phoebe, you can't just say you'll ask Cole to watch Prue for a couple days while you fight the demons. You're insane", Piper explained   
  
"Look, Piper I'm just watching and caring for Prue's safe and well-being. Don't you see she's in danger here, and I know Cole will watch after her and that he'll protect her. I'll have more tranquillity knowing she's safe", Phoebe explained  
  
"Ok, she'd be safe, but what if he learns she's his daughter? Uh?? Tell me, what if Cole finds out Prue is his daughter? Haven't you thought about that?". Piper asked in a discussing tone. Paige was just standing there quite.   
  
"No, Piper I haven't, because all I've thought is Prue's safe", she replied in a motherly tone  
  
"Paige, don't you have a word in here?", Piper asked angrily.   
  
"You already know what I think. Even if I respect that Phoebe doesn't want Cole to know the truth, I agree he should know, he must know Prue is his daughter", Paige replied seriously  
  
"Here we go again", Piper said with bitchiness in her voice  
  
"No, Piper. Phoebe, look, I know it's your decision and everything, but I think he deserves to know, and this is not today, I said it since you found out you were pregnant", she said.   
  
"Cole can be such a bastard, but he still deserves to know he has a daughter. And Prue deserves to know her own father", Paige expressed. It was the way she felt, and it was more from her own experience with her own father.   
  
"Prue has a father!", Phoebe protested  
  
"Who are you kidding? Buy stuffed animals, being nice and take her once in a while is not a father, and you know it", Paige explained. "Come on, Phoebe, you know Jonathan is just nice at Prue because of you not her", it wasn't a secret Paige didn't like Jonathan, but what she was telling was truth, "I mean, she's not his daughter and no one will love Prue more than her own father, and you can't change that", she said. Actually she preferred Cole than Jonathan. She found him quite arrogant, hypocritical and she could feel he really didn't care about Prue.   
  
"Ok, getting back on the moment's subject, you can't leave Prue with Cole", Piper stated  
  
"It's my daughter and it's my choice, and I already decided, I'm doing what is best for her", Phoebe said. "I'll go to talk to him", she said as she made her way to the door.   
  
"Take Prue with you", Piper commanded  
  
"No, I'll come for her later", she replied  
  
"Take her with you", she repeated  
  
"Why?", Phoebe asked  
  
"Yes, why so interested in Phoebe taking Prue to see Cole?", Paige asked confused  
  
"Because I don't trust her", Piper replied coldly  
  
"What do you mean?", Phoebe asked.   
  
"The last time you went to see Cole like this, Prue happened", she said, "and then you lied to us", Piper just added. "Again"  
  
"That won't happen again", Phoebe replied  
  
"You still love him and we can't let you having more half demon babies", she stated.   
  
"Piper!", Paige said, she was being rude  
  
"I can't believe you feel that way", Phoebe said sadly  
  
"Don't I have enough reasons?" Piper asked  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
A YEAR BEFORE  
  
"Piper? Paige?", she called out from the door  
  
"Yeah?", one of her sisters replied from the kitchen  
  
"Come over here", Phoebe asked  
  
"Hey Phoebs!", Paige said as she was descending from the stairs.   
  
"What is it?" Piper asked  
  
"I have to talk with you guys. It's serious", Phoebe stated  
  
"Ok, what is it? You're scaring us", Paige said  
  
"Ok. Remember when I told you last week that a couple of weeks before that I had gone to see Cole?", Phoebe started   
  
"Yeah, how can I forget about it? You said you guys had talked about things and you said you had kissed", Piper replied bitchily   
  
"Piper, stop it, it was a mistake the important is that she'll never see him again", Paige told Piper. "So Why do you ask?", she asked Phoebe  
  
"Well, I told you we had talked and yeah, that we had kissed… but I have to tell you that… uh… something else happened", Phoebe said  
  
"What do you mean?", Paige questioned calmly   
  
"I… uh… we… uh", she mumbled  
  
"What happened?", Piper slowly asked fearing the answer  
  
"I… he… uh…we… uh… I'm pregnant, alright?", Phoebe said, "I'm pregnant with Cole's baby", she repeated  
  
"WHAT?!!", both jaw's dropped's sisters replied.   
  
***** END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
"Alright, not need to bring the past back. I'll take Prue with me"; Phoebe gave up  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was working in the living room when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened it.  
  
He looked surprised when he saw Phoebe standing in front of him, holding Prue in her arms.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
After a silence, Phoebe finally said: "Someone wanted to thank you for having saved her life and her Mom's life."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to thank me." He said.  
  
Phoebe looked inside the penthouse, searching for Alex.  
  
"Is the girl here?" She asked.  
  
"No, she went college." Cole said.  
  
They stayed silent for a moment and Cole asked: "Is there something else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, sure, come in please." Cole said.  
  
They walked in the living room and both sat on the couch.  
  
Phoebe saw that Cole was staring at Prue and she noticed the tears in his eyes. He felt her eyes on him and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm... She's... she's beautiful Phoebe." Cole finally let out, talking about Prue. "I'm sorry, I guess you're here to talk about demons, that's all we have in common now." He added.  
  
"When Paige said you are a freak, I don't see you that way." She said.  
  
"I know you don't trust me, I betrayed you too many times but I'm good." He said.  
  
"I know, you save my daughter's life." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole looked at Prue and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"No, no thanks." Cole said.  
  
"Come on Cole, she's not going to eat you." Phoebe said.  
  
"No Phoebe, she's going to cry, I don't know how to hold babies." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe acted as if she hadn't understood what Cole said and placed the little girl in Cole's arms. Cole sighed but immediately smiled when Prue looked at him and smiled as well.  
  
Phoebe smiled, now she knew Cole would be perfect for what she was going to ask him.  
  
"Cole, even after all that have happened… uh… I do trust you, more than you think", Phoebe started  
  
"I don't think-" He started but she cut him off  
  
"Look, I'm not here just to thank you, I…uh… what I'm about to ask I wouldn't do it if I didn't truth you enough", she explained  
  
"What do you mean?", he asked.   
  
"Cole... I'd like you to take care of her until we kill this demon from the Brotherhood." She said.   
  
"What?", he asked jaw dropped  
  
"I can't fight properly when she's around, I always wonder if she's okay, I'm scared that she might get hurt, I know she'll be safe here with you, I know you'll protect her." She explained.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sorry but I can't. I don't know how to take care about a baby." Cole said.  
  
"But look Cole, you thought you wouldn't be able to hold her, but she's okay in your arms." Phoebe said. "I know you already save my life twice and you saved Prue's life, I know I owe you a lot, but please I ask you one more favour and I swear I'll leave you alone, please take care of Prue." Phoebe almost begged. "I'm just doing this to protect her and I know you'll protect her and I trust you". She said  
  
'I trust you', he liked the sound of that. Cole sighed and looked at Prue one more time, the little girl was smiling and stretching her hand at him.  
  
"Maybe you could be her Uncle Cole." Phoebe said hesitantly. How awful she sounded to say that Cole could be Prue's Uncle when he was her father. It was insensible, awful, horrible, and terrible and all the negative words you can put it but as always that was the way it has to be.   
  
"I don't think Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige will be okay about it." He said.  
  
"I've talked to them, they are okay with my choice." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole nodded and said: "Until you vanquish the demon right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded in answer.  
  
"Okay." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe sighed with relief and thanked him.  
  
She got up and said: "I'm going to go back to the manor to bring her stuffs back here."  
  
Cole nodded and was about to give Prue back to her.  
  
"I think she can stay with you, she looks good in your arms." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole sighed and Phoebe kissed Prue on the cheek and told her baby girl that she'll be back soon.  
  
She smiled at her daughter one more time and left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that day, Cole was in the couch playing with Prue. Phoebe had already left and Cole was really happy of having her with him. Prue was laughing and giggling at Cole's funny faces.  
  
"Looks like you're quite nicer than your aunt, aren't you? You know, the one with your same name", he asked her with a smile, "Yes, you are". He replied and Prue laughed. "Although, we can't say Piper is that nice either or Paige for that matter", he added and chuckled. "But look at you, gorgeous. You the cutest baby girl ever, yes you are", he kept talking to her.  
  
In that moment Cole heard the keys and knew Alex was back home  
  
"Hey", she said  
  
"Hey", he replied   
  
"So, we're feeling better I see", she asked  
  
"Yes", he nodded, "right baby girl?", he asked Prue  
  
"Where did you get that from?", she asked shocked  
  
"That? Alex, is a baby, a tiny person, not a 'That', ok?", he clarified  
  
"Ok. She's so cute", she said grabbing her foot and Prue giggled. "Where did you get her? Did you steal her? Oh shit, are you going to eat her?", she started questioning  
  
"You stop with your bad words okay? There is a baby in this house now and stop talking crazy, I'm not going to eat her, look at her, she's so cute." he stated, "She's a friend's baby and she'll make us company for a couple days", he said  
  
"Company? So what? Now we're a demonic babysitting service?", she said forcing back a laugh  
  
"I'll protect her for a while", he stated  
  
"So you became a 'Daddy day care'?", she asked, "and who's your friend?", she asked. He didn't reply.   
  
She didn't insist and kept playing with the baby, when she read in her little blanket 'Prue', and she remembered she had seen it before. "Hold on, I've seen this baby before. Yeah, she's… she is-". She deduced she was Phoebe's daughter  
  
"The daughter of someone who can kill me", he cut off, "Kill us, if something happens to her", he added  
  
"Ok, all I needed to know", she said. 'the baby of a Charmed one, that's interesting', she thought  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what you think about this new chapter?? Please leave a review! Thanks. 


	4. Family Pictures

Helloo guys, how you doing?? Ok, we gotta admit that it took us more than we thought to post again, we've gone through a lot of stuff and well we've been preparing the chapter since a couple of weeks ago, SORRY, but here we are again, that's the important.  
  
We're already working on the new chapter of HCD, so relax you'll read it very soon....  
  
Thank you for the wait and for all the reviews and the mails, we see you liked the fic that make us work harder on it trying to make it better for you guys.... Ok, now, read it and tell us what you think.... Thank you!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Family pictures"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Cole!! Cole!!" Alex shouted from the living room.  
  
Cole ran out of the kitchen and asked in a worry tone: "What?? What is it?"  
  
"I... I... I think someone needs a diaper change here!" She said, pointing at Prue who she had been playing with on the couch while Cole was preparing the baby's bottle.  
  
"Okay, all her stuffs are in the bathroom." Cole said.  
  
"No, I think you misunderstood, I'm not going to change her, you do that." Alex refused.  
  
"I can't, firstly because I'm preparing her bottle and secondly because I don't know how to do it." Cole said.  
  
"And of course, you think I know how to do it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Of course, you're a woman, those things are natural for you." Cole said.  
  
"I am a demon, not a babysitter and I don't know how to do it either, besides you're the one who accepted this baby in our house, so you do the dirty work." She said as she got up and picked Prue in her arms to give her to Cole.  
  
"Have fun." Alex told him as she was patting his shoulder with a smile.  
  
Cole sighed and walked in the bathroom with Prue.  
  
"Okay, I wish you could talk and tell me how to do this." Cole said and it made Prue laugh.  
  
Cole smiled at her and asked her: "You think it's funny?"  
  
The little girl laughed even more and Cole started to tickle her.  
  
"Let's go now." Cole said as he took a new diaper and looked at it.  
  
He sighed one more time and said: "First I think we have to take away the old one."  
  
He started to undress Prue and he stopped breathing till he had put the old diaper in the dustbin.  
  
He continued his business while playing with Prue, smiling and talking to her.  
  
"Now we need something to clean..." He stopped and looked at the bag that Phoebe had given him, it was full of baby stuffs.  
  
"Don't they have a manual for this?" Cole asked Prue, who as every time Cole was talking to her was laughing.  
  
Cole smiled and shook his head. He took all the things, which looked useful to clean a baby bottom and used everything on Prue.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Cole finally went out of the bathroom with Prue in his arms and a triumphal smile.  
  
"So, how was it?" Alex asked with a smile.  
  
"I think Prue and I are a great team." He replied with a smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that day, it was time for little Prue to get some rest. Cole was rocking her in his arms but instead of falling asleep, the little girl was crying loudly.  
  
"Can't we do anything about that?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do Alex, I never had kids before." Cole replied.  
  
"Did you change her diaper?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did it a couples of minutes ago." Cole replied, still rocking the baby.  
  
In fact they were more like yelling at each other than talking because of Prue's cries.  
  
"Maybe she just wants her Mommy." Alex guessed.  
  
"Do you think we should call Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nope, we'll get through this together bro." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay, let's think about it... If I were a baby..." Alex started.  
  
"You are a baby." Cole told her to tease her.  
  
"Shut up Cole." She told him.  
  
Cole gave her a look and she knew what it meant.  
  
"Sorry, let's try this again", she said sarcastically, "Cole, my dear brother that I love so much would you mind, please being quiet while I talk?", she asked rolling her eyes, she hated when he was bothering her about the way she conduced herself.  
  
"So, if I were a baby... maybe I'd like... to... eat! Yeah, did she eat?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, genius, a whole bottle." Cole replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ha-ha", she said sarcastically as well.   
  
"Maybe she's hungry again. Let's go in the kitchen and give her another bottle." Alex stated.  
  
"Is that the best you got?", he asked appealing at her lack of ideas.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?", she challenged.  
  
"Ok, let's do as you say", Cole nodded and they both shimmered in the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, Prue stopped crying.  
  
"Wow. What did you do?" Alex asked amazed.  
  
"Nothing." Cole said as Prue started crying again.  
  
"It's weird, she stopped crying for a couple of seconds", she said. She hadn't got what had made the baby stop crying.  
  
"Yeah, what could have been that?", he asked while Alex fixed the bottle. Cole was rambling around the kitchen, still holding Prue and suddenly Alex noticed he was about to slip with something's wrapping paper.   
  
"Watch out!", she yelled, when he reacted it was already too late, he had slipped and about to fall with Prue, so his only reaction was to shimmer out, then he shimmered back in right next to Alex. Prue stopped crying again. She noticed. "Did you notice that?", she asked with a 'are you thinking the same I'm thinking?' look.  
  
"What?", he asked and Prue started crying again.   
  
"You shimmered", she said  
  
Cole sighed, "Look if this is one of you stupid theories-", he started  
  
"No, you don't get it. You shimmered and she..., shimmer again", she asked  
  
"Why?", he refused trying to calm Prue  
  
"Just do it!", she yelled and he did as he was told. Prue didn't cry for that moment.   
  
"She likes shimmering! She likes shimmering!" Alex shouted happily.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, when you shimmered, she stopped crying. Come on, do it again." Alex said.  
  
Cole shimmered back in the living room and Prue stopped crying.  
  
"I told you." Alex shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Thank God I'm going to have some sleep." She added, "I had a tough day, you know".  
  
Cole shimmered back in the kitchen next to his sister and said: "Hold on, when am I going to sleep?"  
  
Alex nodded and patted Cole's shoulder and she said: "That's hard for you buddy... Good luck." And with that, she shimmered in her room.  
  
"We'll get through this together bro." Cole sarcastically said imitating Alex's voice.  
  
"I heard that." Alex shouted from her room.  
  
Cole sighed and looked at Prue.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" He asked her but she started crying again.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll just go..." He said before shimmering away.  
  
Cole shimmered all night from places to places, from Japan to England, from New York to Sydney. He remembered when Phoebe was asking him to shimmer at the other side of the world for the weekend or because she wanted to go shopping in a different country. He remembered this little spot in the South of France; that was the day when Phoebe and Paige switched bodies. Phoebe was exhausting because of their intensive training and Cole wanted to spend some time alone with her, away from the manor and from her sisters. He had joined her in the park where she was having lunch with her sisters and Leo and then they had shimmered to this nice place. He decided to shimmer to this spot with Prue, he sat down on the beach with her in his arms and remembered the good time he had there with Phoebe, the good old times.  
  
"I wish that your Mommy and I could be together again, we could be shimmering right here again, maybe we could have a nice little baby like you and spend the weekend here." Cole said.  
  
"And of course the jackass of your father, Jonathan wouldn't be in her life." He added.   
  
She giggled. "Ok, but don't tell your mom the jackass part or Alex for that matter", he said and she smiled. "Good girl"  
  
And he continued, "But you know, I like you baby, even if you're crying, I like you, you brought joy in my life, I wish you could stay with me for a long time." He told her.  
  
He noticed that she wasn't crying anymore, in fact she was falling asleep. Cole smiled and stayed on the beach for some hours, thinking about Phoebe, remembering the past and thinking about what could have been their life together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe was standing in the door waiting for someone to open the door to her; it was really early but she had to see how Prue was doing with Cole; she missed her already, it had been a whole night apart and she missed her and she really needed to know how Cole was dealing with her, if her baby was okay, if the person she cared the most in her life was happy and safe. Phoebe sighed and looked at her watch and when she was about to ring the doorbell again, her jaw dropped when she realised who had opened the door.  
  
"Morning!!", Alex said cheerfully, wearing a black mini-skirt, a red top and boots. She already was all dressed up to her first day at College. Yeah, she had finally decided to try in the Accounting school of the University of San Francisco. She thought it could be fun with all the numbers and maths.   
  
"Morning", Phoebe replied in a kinda cold tone. There was something bothering her, oh yeah, Cole's new 20-years-old girlfriend was the person who had opened the door.   
  
'Stop it Phoebe. You don't have to get mad for that. He's moved on, just like you. You have to accept it', she thought.   
  
"Where's Prue?", she coldly asked  
  
"Oh the baby? She's sleeping in the bedroom with Cole", Alex informed; Phoebe just nodded.  
  
'At least you're not the one being in the bedroom with him, having fun with him...' Phoebe thought.  
  
"Would you mind holding on for a sec? I gotta go to check something in the kitchen", she asked   
  
"Sure", Phoebe just said.   
  
"Be right back", she said.  
  
Phoebe just stayed there looking around the place; nothing had changed since she had lived there.  
  
"Would you like some coffee or something to eat?", Alex asked from the kitchen  
  
"No, thank you, I'm fine", she replied politely.   
  
She then carefully opened the door of the main bedroom.   
  
She couldn't help but smile when she saw Prue in Cole's arms, they were really cute together. The scene which was taking place in front of her was looking like a perfect family picture, it was like they were both fitting perfectly, as if the were meant to be together. Phoebe knew that they were meant to be together, to live together since Cole was Prue's father. For a moment she pictured herself slipping in bed next to them, kissing Cole on the lips and Prue on the cheek as if they were a perfect little happy family. Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that Prue was awake. The little girl was looking at her Mommy and giggling. Phoebe didn't want her daughter to wake Cole so she walked towards the bed. She was about to take Prue in her arms when Cole shimmered in her back and threatened her by pressing an athame on her neck.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." He said.  
  
"Cole it's me, Phoebe." She said.  
  
He let her go and said: "I'm sorry... I didn't know."  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "It's okay, I see you're protecting her very well."  
  
"That's my job." Cole said, by saying that made him realise that it was more than just a job, he was enjoying to watch Prue. He was really happy to have a kid in his life even if it was just for some days, he couldn't wait till the day when Alex would be a Mom, he'll be the real nice Uncle Cole, right now, he was just Mom's old friend or something close to that. He smiled to himself thinking that Alex wouldn't be a Mom before 5 years, that if she kept living as a human, cause if she chose to live at the demon's time, he would have to wait for at least fifty years or so to be an uncle, but it didn't matter, he was looking forward for this day.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but noticed that he was only wearing a boxer, it brought back some old memories of the two of them waking up together... Once again, she snapped out of her thoughts and took Prue in her arms and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'Daddy looks so hot like this baby.' She thought.  
  
'Stop it.' She ordered herself.  
  
"Back", Alex said a little cheerfully, interrupting Phoebe's thoughts.   
  
Alex really was excited and she noticed everyone was on the bedroom,   
  
"Hey I see we have a little party here", she said with a little sarcasm.   
  
"Hey", Cole said with a smile, "I see you're ready to start the day"  
  
"Oh yeah", she nodded and came closer to Cole.   
  
"It's my first day, I'm pretty nervous", she said  
  
"You'll be fine, because you're great", he said  
  
"Ok, I gotta go, wish me luck", she said. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
'Yeah Cole, kiss her good luck so I'll throw up', Phoebe thought. It bothered her A LOT, the fact that Cole seemed happy and that he was showing his love to this kiddo.   
  
"Good luck", he said.   
  
Alex came to the baby gave her a kiss on the forehead, thing Phoebe didn't really like, then she smiled at Phoebe.   
  
"Bye, have fun!", she said as she left.   
  
"Cole... ah... can I ask you something?", Phoebe said  
  
"Yeah, sure what is it?"; he replied  
  
"What she meant by first day?", she asked curiously  
  
"She's starting in the Accounting school today", he replied  
  
"Oh... and... just out of curiosity, how old is she? Like 20?", she tried  
  
"Actually 18" Cole replied as he got in the bathroom.  
  
Phoebe's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it, only 18 and she was almost 30... Maybe that's why he's with her, cause she's younger and well, youth did have its benefices, oh god she felt so old in that moment; in the other hand all this was so sick, Cole was such a pervert before Phoebe's eyes in that moment, cause he could be Alex's great great great and only god knew how many great's grand father, but then she thought he's a guy after all, and guys are just after a nice butt and pretty face; maybe it was that she wasn't attractive to him anymore... then she thought   
  
'I haven't worked out since I gave birth', she almost screamed mentally.   
  
She had almost recovered her original shape but she still had a few extra pounds,   
  
'Oh my god, I'm fat and she... well she's 18 and her body is perfect', she said to herself.   
  
'But then again I'm like this cause I had his baby. You didn't have his baby', she thought proudly and then replied to herself, 'But Cole doesn't know that, genius', she reproached herself.   
  
'For him you're just a fat single mother', she sighed, 'Not hot, not sexy, no attractive and not young anymore'.   
  
'Phoebe, why do you care what he thinks about you anyway?', she argued mentally.   
  
Then little Prue started crying again, Phoebe rocked her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That's okay baby, everything is fine, Mommy is here." Phoebe whispered softly to her daughter's ear.  
  
"Did you know that she likes shimmering?" Cole asked as he got back in the bedroom all dressed.  
  
"She does?" Phoebe asked. "Why would she?", she added,   
  
'Besides the fact she's a demon herself, that she's your daughter or that I love shimmering with you?', she thought.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday night, after the bottle, the diaper change and the big cuddle in front of TV, it was time to go to bed and she started crying. We noticed that she stopped crying only when I was shimmering with her", Cole explained  
  
"We?", she asked  
  
"Yeah, Alex and me, we were taking care of her", he replied.  
  
'Bitch', she thought.  
  
"So I shimmered all night from places to places until she fell asleep." Cole explained.  
  
'From places to places, that's good, it means you didn't sleep with that 'younger than me' bitch.' Phoebe thought.  
  
Phoebe smiled and asked: "Where were you when she fell asleep?"  
  
Cole was a little embarrassed by the question and Phoebe noticed it.  
  
"In a little spot in South of France." He told her.  
  
Phoebe knew exactly which place he was talking about.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After a long day at work and before coming back to the manor, Phoebe decided to stop by the penthouse to spend some time with her daughter. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised not to find Alex opening the door. Cole was standing in front of her, with Prue in his arms.  
  
"Hi." Cole said.  
  
"Hi guys." Phoebe replied, kissing Prue on the cheek.  
  
"Come in." Cole said as he closed the down behind her.  
  
Phoebe smiled and walked in the living room where the TV was on.  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with Prue. I hope I'm not bothering you." She said.  
  
"No, you're not, besides, Alex isn't back from college yet, I'm just watching TV with Prue." Cole explained.  
  
"Here, you'll be better in your Mommy's arms." Cole said as he handed Prue to Phoebe who smiled at him.  
  
They both sat down on the couch and watched TV, there was an odd silence between them.  
  
Cole was looking at Phoebe with Prue, it was a beautiful scene, he could just sit there and watch it forever. She was so beautiful, and the baby was so cute, he couldn't help but keep thinking Prue could have been the daughter they would have had together, it was so hard. Once again, he remembered the little baby boy they had lost. Maybe he wouldn't have been evil, maybe the love of his parents could have saved him but he knew that it was the past and they were living in the present and in this present, Phoebe and him have nothing to share together, not even love. He just stayed there looking at her without saying a word, wishing that things could be different and that he could be holding the both of them right now, wishing that they both had a present and a future together, even if he knew perfectly that nothing will bring Phoebe back to him, it was over as they both had said.  
  
Phoebe felt he was looking at her, she would give anything to know what he was thinking while he was staring at her.   
  
'Maybe he's just thanking god that I'm not with him anymore since I'm a cow', she thought as she was rocking her baby, it wasn't true, she wasn't a cow but she was paranoid, she was reacting pretty emotional towards things related to her shape for two reasons, one she had been like a planet for a time while she had her baby, and she was starting to get obsessed about recovering her original shape, and two, the fact that Cole looked for a 20 years old, could mean a lot of things to her and that made her feel bad. What she didn't know was that Cole was thinking about the very same thing than she was thinking about. Deep in her heart, she wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him that he was Prue's father. She wanted to be back with him again, to have a family with him, their family. The problem was that her mind was telling her not to tell him to truth because it would make things too hard for her and maybe for him. Her mind was saying that their love was impossible for a lot and a lot of reasons; she knew she was going to keep living with her daughter and Jonathan and nothing more. But deep inside, she was still hoping that she could have a family with Cole.  
  
All of the sudden Alex arrives home and she just enters and then shut the door. She was really pissed for something. She didn't greet; she didn't say anything. Cole noticed this, and asked.  
  
"Hello Alex, what's going on?", he asked curious  
  
"I hate you!", she yelled, "I hate everyone!!", she shouted and locked herself in her room. She had become a furious. Cole sighed, 'what the hell?', he questioned himself.   
  
Phoebe saw this with wide eyes, 'this girl is nuts', she thought. "What's going on with her?", she asked him  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should talk to her", he replied and then they heard her throwing stuff around her room, "Later", he added with a nod.   
  
Phoebe felt out of place, this was couple's issue, or at least she thought.   
  
"I think I better go", she stated, "I'll step by in the morning, is that ok?", she asked  
  
"Yes, sure, feel free to come whenever you want", he assured with a smile.  
  
"Ok, Thank you. Good night baby", Phoebe kissed Prue on the forehead and left, "Good night".  
  
"Good night, Phoebe", he said as she closed the door.  
  
It was so hard for the both of them. For Phoebe because the last thing she wanted was to leave her daughter and for Cole because the last thing he wanted was for Phoebe to leave. He wanted to watch her and Prue more, to stay with them a little more, to see what it was like to see Phoebe playing with her daughter, smiling, talking baby talk and all those things. The truth was that seeing the both of them together as a family was hurting him because he deadly wanted to be a part of this family, he wanted to be Prue's father, not the nice Uncle Cole but somehow he was happy, he was happy becasue Phoebe was happy, because she was smiling and because she had her life back on track. She wasn't suffering because of him anymore and if she was happy that way... than he was happy as well... at least that's how he wanted to look like.  
  
After closing the door, he stayed there with Prue in his arms, thinking about how much he still loved her. Then he remembered he had another problem in that moment, 'Alex', he thought and sighed.  
  
"Do you want to go and find out what happened to Auntie Alex?", he asked in baby voice. She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes", he said. Auntie Alex, and how right he was, even if he didn't know it, he had just said it because Alex had proclaimed herself as Prue's cool auntie.  
  
Cole knocked Alex's door and softly said, "Alex... Can we come in?", he asked  
  
"Leave me alone, Go away!", she shouted. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Hey, don't be rude, come on, open up, Prue wants to talk... come on let's talk", he insisted.  
  
"She can come in, you can't, go away!", she replied yelling and then gave up, so she opened the door.  
  
She took Prue in her arms and closed the door again.  
  
"Guys are all bad guys you know little baby." She told Prue and the little baby giggled.  
  
"Come on Alex open the door." Cole said, knocking one more time.  
  
She finally opened the door and asked: "Are you going to lecture me?"  
  
"No, I promise", he said and she let him in.   
  
She sat down on the bed and started to play with Prue.  
  
"Aren't you good with your cool auntie?" she asked and the baby giggled.   
  
Cole sat on the bed and started, "What happened?", he asked softly. Alex avoided the question.   
  
"Alex, honey, did something happen in college today?", he insisted.   
  
"I won't come back to that hell!", she yelled. Then she noticed she had raised her voice, "Sorry... I didn't mean to... nothing, nothing happened", she denied, she was calmer than before.  
  
"And why were you so pissed then?", Cole persuaded  
  
"It doesn't matter", she replied  
  
"Trust me, talk to me", he said  
  
"Alright", she nodded, "Today, I had this class... and the teacher...", she started to piss as she was talking about him, "He's a jerk, alright?", she said madly  
  
"Why?", he questioned  
  
"Because... because. He challenged me in front of a entire classroom", she told him  
  
Cole didn't get the point, "What did he do?"  
  
"He got mad at me cause I don't think the way he does", she said  
  
"That's all?", Cole asked  
  
"No, I want to kill him", she stated. "I hate him."  
  
"What? Look I thought we had talked about this. You can not kill someone because you don't like that person", he explained  
  
"I said I wanted to, not that I would to. I won't do it... or maybe...", she told him. Cole gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I won't." She assured him.  
  
"But is so unfair", she said. It was strange, she was furious but she wanted to cry, she didn't know why.   
  
"Welcome to the human emotional world", he said hugging her. "You know I was going to say this to you tomorrow but maybe it won't be of any use now", he added  
  
"What?", she asked  
  
"Well... I was thinking in buy you your own car, so you could go to classes and you can move around, but since you're not going again I guess I'll just forget it", he explained with a smile  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't come back", she said, "Are you talking serious?", she asked excited  
  
"Of course, I already selected a few models, but we'll go tomorrow so you can choose one, so you can decide the color", he said  
  
"Really?", she said with a smile  
  
"Yes", he nodded  
  
"Thank you!!, thank you, thank you!!", she hugged him.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe was driving back to the Manor from the Penthouse, she was thinking about everything; thinking about how things were at the moment. She left Prue with her own father and he didn't know it, she felt guilty, sometimes she thought about what if when Prue were older and start developing her powers she realised she had demonic powers? She would have to explain a lot of things, and she would have to tell her about her real father.   
  
On the other hand she also was thinking about herself. She had a daughter, she had her sisters, she had Leo, she had her father, just like her other sister, mother or Grams who were a spell away, she knew they would always be there for her and oh yeah...She almost forgot, she had Jonathan. How could she forget him if she was supposed to love him? That was the problem, she didn't really love him, even if he had been there for her since a while, and he cared about her, she couldn't manage to love him, she just couldn't.   
  
She had met Jonathan the year before, a couple of weeks after she had seen Cole the last time, that was the time when she had got pregnant, but she didn't know it yet at the moment. He was an innocent they had to save from a demon... and he found out about the secret, but he was more than grateful because they had saved his life. After that he kept around and he asked Phoebe out, at first she refused she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, but then she realised she needed to forget about Cole, she had to get him out of her mind somehow, so you could Jonathan was like the rebound of the moment, she felt alone and she needed someone that made her just feel something or at least not think about him, she thought that maybe get out a little would help, so she accepted. He was quite good looking, he was kind and she liked him, so they kept going out, but she wouldn't open up that much to him, they had had like 5 dates and he was the one who made an attempt to kiss her and she didn't respond the way he would expect, and they kept like that, till one day something had happened.   
  
***** FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Jonathan, you've been so nice with me and so gentle, so I rather to be straight with you", she started as sincere as she could.   
  
"What do you mean?", he asked. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way but I think... it'd be better if we don't see each other anymore", she stated  
  
"Why?", he asked  
  
"Something big is happening in my life right now, and it wouldn't be fair if I just get you into it", she just said  
  
"What's happening? Please, trust me... look I know I barely know you but I'm falling for you, please at least tell me what's going on?", he declared. And it was in fact true, he was falling for her, even if he would liked her to open up more to him, he was falling for her; he always felt like she had a big sorrow inside, even if she laughed sometimes he could see a lot of sadness in her eyes and he wanted to make that go away.  
  
"I... uh... I'm pregnant,", she told him. "I just found it out a couple of days. I told my sisters yesterday and they're not talking to me since then because of it", she commented.  
  
He didn't say a word. So she kept talking, "Look, I'm not forcing you on anything because you are not responsible for this...", how could he be responsible, when the farther they had got had been a little kiss, not even talk about sex, Phoebe had become a really closed person, "You have the right to look for someone who can actually give you everything that I can't right now".  
  
He managed to talk, he was shocked, "What happened with the father?", he asked  
  
"He's gone. This is just my baby and I'll look for her or him by myself", she said with courage as she put her hand on her belly.  
  
"No, Phoebe, you won't be alone. I'll be with you", he promised her as he took her hand in his  
  
"No... it's not fair. I'll have a baby and my life will turn outside around, and I don't want to force anyone in that", she said  
  
"No, Phoebe. I want to be with you... look if the father is gone, it's ok I'll be the father of your baby, we can be a family", he proposed. "I love you", he said.  
  
All she could manage to say was, "Thank you for being with me", she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
****END OF THE FLASHBACK****  
  
And that was the way it had been, that rebound became in that support she had there, so she didn't feel that alone even if deep down she had an emptiness that only one person could fill.   
  
"I'm home!" Phoebe said as she entered the manor.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm good, I just stopped by the penthouse to see how Cole is dealing with Prue and sounds like things are great." She explained. "You had to see Cole and Prue playing together, it was so cute... and just the way of you know the look in their eyes as they laugh together and...-", Phoebe expressed with shine in her eyes.  
  
"Wow", Piper said, "What the hell is that? Why are you talking like that?". Phoebe just didn't say anything, she knew she shouldn't be talking like this.  
  
Piper came closer to Phoebe, "Phoebe, this is exactly what I was talking about when I refused about Cole watching Prue", Piper started  
  
"But you have not idea, she's safer with him than she could be here", Phoebe said  
  
"that's not what I mean, and you know it". Her sister confirmed. She knew her pretty well, she could see the shine and love in her eyes when she was making the description of the scene between Cole and the baby, but they had gone through this before, it wouldn't work and they knew it.   
  
"Hey Phoebs, Jonathan is waiting for you in your room, looks like he's really suffering of withdraw." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe didn't reply and went straight to her room.  
  
When she opened the door, Jonathan almost jumped on her.  
  
"I missed you so much." He told her as he started kissing her on the lips.   
  
"Yeah, me too", she just said.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her in the neck and said, "I'm glad you let the baby with this friend of yours, that'll give us more privacy. I'm not saying that I don't like her, but it's better for you and I when she's not around, you know, we can have some fun." He said.  
  
Phoebe didn't like it, she didn't like what he said about Prue and damn it she didn't like him at all.   
  
"Are you saying that Prue bothers you?", she asked, she had the feeling he had changed since Prue was born, it was like it bothered him that Phoebe dedicated too much time to her daughter, but that was sacred to Phoebe.  
  
He knew he had to be very smooth and careful answering that otherwise he could screw everything. "No, baby, of course not. It's just that since she was born, you've dedicated her the most of your time, and I know she needs it, because you're her mother... but she cries and wakes you up and keeps you busy and tired and we hadn't had the chance of being together lately", he explained.  
  
He was right in some level. "You're right", she said, "I'll try to take some time for you as well", she said.  
  
He just kissed her on the lips. He started to kiss her on the neck, "It's been a while...", he said and started to try to take off her shirt, she knew what it meant, she knew what he wanted, and something inside of her was telling her, yelling her actually, to make it stop.   
  
So she broke apart and just said, "Sorry, but I'm a little tired and I have some work to do, so since the baby is not with me I'll get that done", she barely said and quickly got up,   
  
"You can stay if you want, I'll be working downstairs", she said and left the room.   
  
She had been avoiding be with him lately and it was for some reasons. First, she didn't feel like it, she just wasn't in the mood, all she cared about was to take care of her baby. While she was pregnant it was great, because he cared about her and he took care of her, and there was chemistry, they even got to sleep together, but after she gave birth, things changed; all Phoebe cared about was Prue, besides the fact that after the birth, even if it had been months she felt linked to Cole again... since the moment she had her baby in her arms for the very first time, so tiny, so vulnerable... and when she saw her eyes, HIS same eyes, she felt all those things she thought she had put away, all those feelings she denied, all that came back in that instant, so start to act different so did Jonathan, he was like jealous of Prue because she had all of Phoebe's attention, and even if he didn't show it, she could feel it. So she found herself making up excuses to avoid to be with him, so between 'It's too soon, the doctor doesn't recommend it', 'I'm tired', 'I have work to do' or 'I have to take care of the baby', they had distance from each other and she hadn't slept with him again, and every time she thought about it made her want to puke. Maybe it was that 'they' were over, she tried to love him, but she couldn't but she was with him because he could be that father Prue needed or at least she thought, but she still had the notion that maybe she could work this out with him,   
  
'every couple has its crisis', she told herself as she was reading a letter from a reader.   
  
She knew it would work out because that was her destiny, that was the way it was meant to be, so she just accepted it and kept with her life.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
so guys, what do you think??? Please review and tell us, we'll be back soon with the next chapter, hey that soon it's actually true cuz we already started working on it, take care and Blessed be!!!  
  
And hey!! Don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Right behind the wall

Hi guys!! Yeah, we're back with a new chapter... Please read and review... We need to know what you think!!!!! THANKS.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Right behind the wall."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
With her red hair up in a ponytail, long Hello Kitty pj's and Sylvester slippers, once again Alex was the person who opened the door. She really looked like she were 10 years old, but that was her. She was still yawning, she had just got up.   
  
"Morning", she said.   
  
As every morning for the last 3 or 4 days Phoebe was checking up on her baby first thing in the morning. Prue had stayed with Cole longer than she thought she would, but the demon's attack were continuous those days and Phoebe was more than grateful for the fact that her most precious belonging was safe, happy and unaware of the danger of her house at the moment.   
  
"What are you doing here?", Phoebe asked.   
  
'So you spent the night to have fun with my man', she thought, 'Stop it, Phoebe, he's not your man anymore and you know that', another voice inside of her commanded.   
  
"I live here", she just replied, it seemed a little odd.  
  
"What?", Phoebe's jaw dropped.   
  
She couldn't believe it, Cole was living with this kid. She knew that he was probably sleeping with her, and that their relationship might be something serious, besides she spent the most of the time in the penthouse, but she hadn't thought about the fact that they were actually living together already. It meant that it was more serious than she thought. Phoebe didn't like it, she didn't like Alexandra at all, she was so jealous of her. It wasn't fair that she was with the best guy on earth and that Phoebe Halliwell was with a non-liking babies looser. It was true that Cole was a demon, the greatest demon of the Underworld, but he was such a great boyfriend and fiancé. Phoebe knew he was sensitive, adorable, lovely, caring, romantic and even more. This girl was having so much luck to have him.  
  
Once again she stared at her and eyed her well. She noticed her pj's, she was like a kid.   
  
'Haven't you heard about the silk?', she thought referring to her Hello Kitty's cotton Pj's.   
  
How in the hell could she get a man in the bed with those? It made her laugh. It was like a standard between women, like an unwritten rule, that when you're sleeping with a guy you use a different type of lingerie, night-gowns… she remembered herself, she bought a complete wardrobe just to sleep or not to sleep at all when she was going to get married, but before that she also had outfits for special occasions. But then again, maybe that childish attitude, that air of innocence was what Cole liked, 'Damn it, I wish I were 18 years old again'. This was so sick, but god Cole would listen to her. She just got in the penthouse and found Cole sat in the couch with Prue in his arms, he looked so cute, but that wouldn't save him from her. It was weird how much she knew that she and Cole couldn't be together because they couldn't make it work but in the same time she was jealous and she wanted to be back with him. She knew it was impossible for them to be together again, first he had moved on and secondly, even if he was still single, being together was too hard for them, they went through too much things, evil, pain, saddness...  
  
"See? Your mommy's here early", he said to the baby. "How are you today?", he asked Phoebe without looking at her  
  
"Fine", she just replied. "Would you mind leaving us for a couple of minutes?", she asked Alex  
  
"Sure", she nodded and got in her room.   
  
"We need to talk", she stated angrily at Cole  
  
"What is it?", he asked  
  
"How can you be such a sick pervert? How could I leave my daughter with a pervert like you?!", she started.  
  
Cole was confused, "What are you talking about? The fact I'm a demon doesn't mean I-", he defended  
  
"You're such a sick bastard. It makes me want to throw up just to think-", she was cut off by her cell phone. "Hello!", she angrily answered.   
  
"What is it?", her sister asked  
  
"Sorry Piper, you have nothing to do with it", she apologised, "What happened?", she then asked  
  
"You gotta come fast, the demon is here!", she quickly said  
  
"Ok", she hung up. She looked at Prue, she was smiling and the most important, safe,   
  
"We're not over yet!", she angrily stated to Cole and left.   
  
Cole was still very confused;   
  
Alex got off her room and asked: "What the fuck was all that about?"  
  
"You know what I think about your language", he stated, "and I have no the slightest idea what the hell she was talking about" he added.  
  
"I think she's crazy", she guessed as she poured two glasses of juice. "Maybe that's why you liked to screw her", she said as she gave a glass to her brother.  
  
Cole just hit the glass against the near table, "How dare you? How dare you say that?" Cole said, very offended, "I loved her, damn it, I still love her. Our relationship wasn't about 'you screw me, I screw you', it was love, you can't talk about her that way." He said.   
  
He sighed and looked down at the little Prue who was looking at him with round eyes, she didn't understand why the nice Uncle Cole was yelling now.   
  
Alex knew she had been way out the line, he was right, now she wanted to cry for being such stupid, "I'm sorry." Alex apologised. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She added, she hated to see him that way, especially when she was the one who had caused this pain to him.   
  
"It's okay." Cole told her, looking at her.  
  
She looked down, "Oh shit", she said crying.  
  
"What now?", he asked  
  
"When you spilled juice, I got some on my pj's", she said, "I have a yellow stain in my pj's. You ruined my pj's!", she accused  
  
"Why are you crying?", he asked  
  
"You will never understand me!!", she threw.   
  
"Try me", he said, he wondered why his sister had been so emotional lately.  
  
"Really? Alright, do you have an uterus? Have you ever had a period?", she asked  
  
"No", he replied  
  
"Then you will never understand me!", she said as she locked in her room. That was the answer to everything, she was emotional cause her period.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that same day, Phoebe went to the penthouse, again, and Alex opened the door…again. This time Phoebe didn't bother in greet or anything.  
  
"Where's my baby?", she asked  
  
"In the living room, in her crib", Alex just replied.  
  
"I didn't bring her crib", she said  
  
"Cole bought one for her", Alex replied  
  
Phoebe didn't listen and went straight to get her daughter  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Alex warned.   
  
Phoebe didn't listen and when she was about to get the baby she was sent to the wall and fell.   
  
"What the hell?", she angrily asked, "what did you do to my baby?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Cole did", Alex explained.  
  
"And where's that asshole?", she asked  
  
'I'm not the only one who have to watch my vocabulary.' Alex thought.  
  
"They called him from the office, he had to go and I'm watching the baby", Alex replied  
  
"What?", Phoebe asked confused, she didn't like this. "Do you know how to get my baby out of there?"  
  
"I thought you were a witch, can't you figure it out?", she asked, "Cole cast a spell on the crib to protect the baby, only the right spell can get her out of there, and yes I know how to get her but I won't tell you because you could be some shape shifter trying to get her", she explained  
  
"Hold on… you just said spell? Witch? Shape shifter?", she asked shocked, "Are you crazy or… do you know?", she asked  
  
"Of course I know, I'm a demon", she informed.  
  
Oh my god, it was so wrong, now Cole was living with a demon and he left HER daughter with this demon whore to babysit?   
  
"You're a demon?!", she shouted, "You better call that bastard right now and tell him to shimmer his demonic ass back here. Now!." Phoebe ordered.  
  
"And I'm the one who has to watch my mouth." Alex said rolling her eyes, referring to Phoebe's expressions, she picked up the phone and dialled Cole's cell phone number.  
  
"Cole, yeah, it's me, I think you better come back here fast." Alex said.  
  
"What is it? Is Prue ok?", he asked worried, "Is there something out of control?".  
  
"No, honey, don't worry, Prue's fine, but it's someone else who is out of control. Her witchy pissed mother to be exact" She added. Phoebe who had very well heard that gave her a furious look.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute", he said.   
  
"Okay, thanks." Alex said before hung up the phone.  
  
Cole shimmered outside the penthouse in no time. "What is it?", he asked as he closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked, checking that Prue was in her crib and safe.  
  
"What is wrong is that you let my baby with a demon, that's what it's wrong!" Phoebe shouted. "Besides you used dark magic to protect her"  
  
"First at all, Alex can be a demon and a little screw up-"  
  
"Thank you!", Alex cut off sarcastically madly.  
  
"Shut up, Alex", he said to Alex and then turned to Phoebe again, "But I trust her and I know she will watch over Prue just like me", he clarified. "And I just used a spell with a force field around the crib", he explained madly  
  
"You have no right to decide about my daughter you sick pervert!", she yelled.  
  
"Are you still with that?", he asked back.  
  
Phoebe was out of control, she then stayed quite and realised it was pointless; it didn't make any sense. She knew it wasn't about the fact he used magic to protect her it was something else, she was out of control… she couldn't explain it. She just sighed, straighted her hair, turned around and left with not word.  
  
"I told you she was crazy", Alex said and Cole nodded with a look full of confusion.   
  
"Ok, since you're here I have some stuff to do", Alex stated, "I gotta go".  
  
"Where are you going?", he asked.  
  
"Bookstore. I need some accounting books", she stated.  
  
"Yeah, right and I'm a whiteligher", he said joking.  
  
"I'm serious"., she stated grabbing her car keys.  
  
"Ok", he nodded pleased, "Could you stop by at the store for diapers?", he said.  
  
"Of course", she nodded as she put on her sunglasses, giving her brother a smile before leaving.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex had some things to buy so she decided to go to the mall, in that moment she was in the bookstore waiting for her books.  
  
"Here you have 'Basic Accounting', 'History of the Accounting' and 'Laws related to the Accounting process'", the employee of the stored explained as she put the books on a back.   
  
"And here, in the other back are all the books Mr. Turner ordered, please tell him we couldn't find 'Forensic Reports of Jake Miller', but we asked for it to our other store, so we'll send it as soon as we get it", she explained.  
  
"Thank you very much. Bye", Alex said as she grabbed the backs and left the store.  
  
"Miss Mattews"; the same employee called and Paige turned to the counter, "We found your book, 'Magical and Medical Herbs by Ly Shown'?", she asked to confirm.  
  
"Yes", Paige nodded and paid.   
  
In the parking lot Alex was making her way to her car, she was checking mentally to see if she had forgot something; she had the books, she had Cole's books, she had the diapers and she even bought a new blouse, and of course she couldn't resist buy a pair of shoes and a purse that matched. She also bought a cute hat for her little niece. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and she turned to check and she saw some one she would have rather not to see again. She walked faster but he reached her.  
  
"Look at what I found", the dark clothed man said  
  
"What do you want?", she asked very nervous.  
  
"I want… you", he slowly said as he approached her against the near wall.   
  
"Leave me alone", she ordered.   
  
"Excuse me?", he asked, "You think you can fool the Brotherhood and get away with it?", he asked her  
  
"My brother did", she challenged and she had screwed it.  
  
"And speaking of… how is that bastard brother of yours? How's Belthozar? I take you're with him", he persuaded  
  
"I don't know anything about him. I haven't seen him in years"; she lied.  
  
"You're lying!", the demon accused as he threatened her with an athame.  
  
"Leave me alone!", she yelled as she dropped all her backs trying to escape, with was useless because now he was threatening her with the sharpie object.  
  
"That wasn't exactly what you used to yell when we were 'having fun' in the past, remember?", he told her.  
  
Thinking about that made her want to throw up, how could she had sex with that... thing... Now that she was looking at him, he was horrible; definitely not the kind of guy you want to have in bed, he was disgusting. It was making her so sick and she wanted to escape as soon as possible.  
  
In that moment another demon shimmered in. "Sorry, I didn't have any luck, I just can't track that baby", he explained to the one who was with Alex.  
  
"Too bad. But in the meantime, look at what I found…. We can have some fun", he said.   
  
"Leave me alone!", Alex shouted again. Even if she had dealt with this people, right now she felt helpless, her life was in danger, she knew she couldn't get them this time.  
  
"I don't know why, but we haven't been able to sense her in the last few days, do you know why?", he asked the other demon.  
  
"I have no idea", the other nodded.  
  
"Come here", the first demon ordered, "Don't let her go", he ordered as he handled the athame and he started checking the items of the bags.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little confused, but we're not shoplifters", he said as he was pointing Alex's neck with the athame.  
  
"Don't you know that you can learn about people for what they buy?", he said. "Shoes…and stupid things…", he said, "Basic accounting?", he read, "Since when we're interested on numbers?", he laughed and continued. "Tips for Legal procedure in the State of California, Version 2.003", he read. "Interesting, this isn't exactly your choice… Wally? Wasn't Belthozar a lawyer?", he asked his partner.  
  
"I heard he was a sensation in courts", Wally replied.   
  
"Well, here we have a bag with books about laws and legal procedures, and our Alexandra here isn't the 'legal' type exactly… so where's Belthozar?", he asked and Wally put the athame closer to her.  
  
"I won't tell you anything!", she shouted.  
  
"Ok… but what is this? Baby shopping?", he asked taking what she had got for the baby. The demon thought for a minute and put two and two together. "Hold on a second… of course, how can we have been such stupid?", he asked  
  
"What is it?", Wally asked.  
  
"We haven't been able to track that baby", he started, "Wally, my friend", he said as he came closer and started touching Alex, "You have to learn to put things together", he said as he ran his hand in Alex face.   
  
"The baby is the daughter of one of the Charmed Ones… and what a coincidence, the one who bedded Belthazor", he stopped talking as he ran his hand on her chest now. Alex wanted to puke because this thing was running his disgusting hands all over her, but if she said or did something he might kill her and go after her brother, so she stayed quite.   
  
"Now we found the screw up sister buying baby's stuff, so I wonder how wouldn't Belthazor take care of his little one?", he said smiling. They already knew Prue was Cole's baby, that's why they wanted her.   
  
"So doing shopping for your little niece?", he asked her. It was confusing for her, 'how do they know I call her 'niece'?", she thought. Of course that wasn't the reason.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", she denied, she couldn't put Cole or Prue in danger.   
  
"In that case… in since you don't want to have some fun with me", he said patting her butt hard. "let's get this over with", he said as he took the athame from the other demon's hand.   
  
"Too bad, you're hot stuff you know?", he whispered in her ear.   
  
In that moment Paige was making her way to her car when she saw the scene from the distance, all she could see was two dark clothed men, 'demons', she thought, threatening a girl with an athame. She ran to the wall to help.  
  
"Athame!", she called when she was closer and the object orbed to her hand.  
  
"What the hell?", the demon said as he threw an energy ball at Paige.  
  
"Energy ball", she called and threw it back to them, Alex threw one of her own and they just shimmered out.   
  
Paige noticed that Alex had thrown an energy ball, which made her a demon, 'Oh god I screwed it, I just helped a demon'; she thought and started to walk away.  
  
"Thank you", Alex said to her and Paige turned back.  
  
"Are you alright?", Paige asked thinking 'great Paige, now make conversation with her so she'll kill you'.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you", she said. "Please don't go away. I know who you are", she added  
  
"What do you want?", Paige asked  
  
"Come on, take off that 'I'm a witch you're a demon' look", she said as she started to gather all the items in their backs again. "I don't kill", she informed, "Since a time ago", she added   
  
"Weren't you at Cole's Penthouse the other day", Paige asked  
  
"Yes, that's me. I'm Alex"; they shook hands.  
  
"I'm Paige", she said.  
  
"I know, you're Phoebe's sister", she commented.   
  
"Are you as good demon as Cole is?", she asked  
  
"I wish I were as good, I wouldn't be in so much troubles right now", Alex replied, "I love the color of you hair", she commented  
  
"Thank you, I love yours as well", she said referring to her same red color and they both smiled. "They were from the Brotherhood", she said  
  
"Yes, I know", Alex said, "I was doing some shopping and they found me", Alex said.  
  
"You forgot this", Paige handled her the baby back.  
  
"Ohh… this is for my little niece, now it's ruined", she said.  
  
"Your little niece?", Paige asked fearing she had heard what she had just heard.  
  
"Yes, Prue… your niece, I hope you don't mind I borrow her to be my niece for now, she's so cute", she explained.  
  
Paige just heard this with wide eyes. This girl was a demon, she was Cole's girlfriend and she thought Prue was cute. And about the 'my little niece' thing? 'what if they know the truth?', she thought.   
  
"Ok, it was fun, thank you, but I have to go, bye", Alex got in her car and left Paige shocked with the new knowledge she just got.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As soon as Alex got to the penthouse she ran straight to Cole and hugged him tight and said nothing.  
  
"What is this for?", he asked her a little surprised. She started crying, he just bruised her hair.  
  
"What happened?", he asked  
  
"Cole… I… uh… I was… they found me", she slowly said very nervous.  
  
"Who?", he asked  
  
"'They', the brotherhood", she informed  
  
"What?! Are… are you alright?", he asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I am now", she said still in his embrace, she them wept for a while, "Cole I was so scared I don't know why I was afraid I might put you on danger or the baby", she stated. Cole was surprised, it seemed like his little sister was to attach to the human emotions lately.  
  
"Don't worry honey, you're safe."; he comforted.  
  
"Cole they know I'm with you", she said.  
  
"What? How?", he asked.  
  
"They got me in the mall and saw the law books, so they suspect it", she explained  
  
"But they're not sure?", he asked  
  
"No, I didn't confirm it", she replied, "But that's not the worst… they know you have the baby", she added  
  
"You mean… Phoebe's baby?", he asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I think they've been spying on us, they know things", she said  
  
"Like what?", he asked  
  
"They know the baby is Phoebe's daughter, they know she's with you and they're after her", she informed. "You know I never thought I would ever say this but 'I love you", she said and hugged him  
  
"I love you too", he said still brushing her hair, it was like she was a little girl still scared of her own nightmares, she was so vulnerable and emotional in that moment, that Cole was almost shocked.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt", Phoebe said politely and got in the kitchen. She had to pass the living room to go to the kitchen and she had heard long enough from the 'I love you' part. She wanted to cry.   
  
'He loves her', she thought, 'and she loves him back, and they love each other', she reproached mentally and sadly. 'I lost him', she stated sadly drying a tear that fell in her cheek.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was almost 11 and Phoebe had feel asleep while trying to sleep Prue, she was tired, because she had been fighting the demons, working and watching over her baby. She was deep asleep in Cole's bed while Cole and Alex had spent the last 3 hours on the couch just talking about College, about herself, himself, the problem with the brotherhood.  
  
"I'm tired I'll go to take a shower", she said and turned around.  
  
Cole couldn't help but he got up and walked towards his bedroom, stopped at the doorway and stayed there watching Phoebe asleep. And he stayed there for a while just watching her and then he came back to the living room, and sat on the couch.  
  
Suddenly she woke up and jumped, 'I fell asleep', she thought rubbing her eyes, she then saw Prue sleeping next to her and remember she had fallen asleep along with her. She was so comfortable because she was in one of her favourite places, Cole's bed, she just couldn't help but relax on his pillow when she could feel his smell. She carefully got up trying not to wake Prue. She walked to the living where Cole was.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep while I was getting her to sleep", she apologised. "What time is it?", she asked then  
  
"It's past eleven, and don't worry about that", he said.  
  
"I'm just too tired and fell asleep as soon as I felt a bed", she said with a little smile. "I guess I'll just go", she stated  
  
"No wait, why don't you stay?", he proposed, "It's late and I'll be better if Prue had her mother with her", he added  
  
"I don't know", she said  
  
"Come on", he insisted, "For her".  
  
"She's been missing you, a lot. I think that baby girl needs her mom and her dad close to her everyday, since her Dad isn't here, you have to stay with her a little more." He added.  
  
"Alright", she agreed.   
  
"Good", he nodded, "Go back to sleep then", he suggested.   
  
"But… but you mean in the bedroom?", she asked  
  
"Yes", he nodded.  
  
"And where are you going to sleep?", she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me", he said "I can sleep anywhere", he stated. In that moment Alex got out of the bathroom in her sky blue Hello Kitty bathrobe.   
  
'Are you a Hello Kitty Fan or what?', Phoebe thought. 'you should join Paige'.  
  
"No I think I better go, I don't want to bother anyone", she said  
  
"How come?", Alex asked combing her wet hair spilling water everywhere. Cole gave her a look because of that.  
  
"Phoebe's going to stay with her baby", he informed.  
  
"Great", Alex said.   
  
"She'll sleep on my bedroom", he added  
  
"And where are you going to sleep?", Alex asked  
  
"I can sleep on the couch", he said  
  
"No", both Phoebe and Alex said.   
  
"I'll go", Phoebe said  
  
"You'll sleep with me. Come on, I'll take care of you", she said. "Come on"   
  
"See? I have a place to sleep. Good night Phoebe"  
  
"Night!", Alex said as she grabbed Cole by the arm.  
  
"Good night Cole", she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex and Cole were in bed already, everything was dark and Alex was trying to sleep. Cole was just there with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, and his sister noticed it.  
  
"Can't sleep?", she asked  
  
"Not really", he replied  
  
"Thinking about her?", she asked  
  
"A lot", he answered. "She's in my bed, right behind that wall, sleeping next to the baby I wanted to have with her but is not mine..." He said.  
  
"Hey… but why don't you try again? You know with her", she proposed.  
  
"It's too late, don't you see? She's in love with someone else, she's happy with that guy, she has a baby with that person, there's no place for me in her life", he said sadly  
  
"Oh Cole", she said hugging him  
  
"I'll be fine", he said and both stayed quite for a while.   
  
"You know this remembers me of that time when you lived at home"; she started  
  
"When?", he asked  
  
"I think I was like four or five, you where studying", she said, "I remember you used to spend hours reading in your bed, I think you were getting your majoring in law", she told him  
  
"I remember that time." he nodded.  
  
"I used to sneak in your bed and just watch you read", she said, "I didn't know what you were reading, I just stayed there quite while you read", she said  
  
"And then you fell asleep", he filled  
  
"I wasn't very nice at that time, why did you like to do that?", he asked curious.  
  
"I don't know, I guess… I really never had a father and I you were like that image for me… I always thought that once you finished reading you would tell me about it", she said.  
  
"I never did", he said.  
  
"I know, after that, you left and it passed years until I saw you again", she said.   
  
Cole kissed her on the forehead and she said: "You're still that image for me, you're a model for me. I wish I could be brave, strong, good and sensitive, just like you."  
  
"I'm sorry I left you, but things were different back then I didn't or wanted another choice. I'm sorry I made it hard for you, it shouldn't have been easy to grow up there." He said. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you… I kinda lived the same".  
  
"That's all in the past Cole, I don't wanna talk about it or think about it anymore. We're catching all that lost time now, I'm glad I came to see you." She replied.  
  
"I'm glad you came as well, and as for being just like me, you're just like me you know. Well, the only difference is that I don't sounds gross when I talk." He said.  
  
She hit him playfully and said: "That's mean."  
  
"Oh and you'll never be clever than me." He added and they both started laughing.  
  
"How could I? You're a hundred years older than me", she said with a smile.   
  
"Hey! Are you insinuating I'm old?", he asked and she just giggled.   
  
"But seriously how do you do it?", she asked  
  
"What?", he asked back  
  
"How can you conserve and look so good living more than a hundred years? Because look at you… I gotta say you're hot, if you weren't my brother I would have slept with you already", she said  
  
"Shut up, can't you think something non-sex related?", he replied and she just looked at him.  
  
" … and thanks for the compliment", he said, "But I think it's a family things, look at mom I think she was 160 when she died and she was gorgeous", he compared.  
  
"You're right, so I have hopes to be gorgeous even then", she said with a smile  
  
"And it helps to work out a little", he added.   
  
"It's good to know I won't depend of plastic surgery", she said  
  
"I wouldn't be that sure", he said and they both kept laughing not knowing that Phoebe wasn't sleeping and was able to hear their giggles through the wall. What they didn't know as well, was that she was crying silently.  
  
"So you guys are working on your own 'baby'?", she stated jealously while crying in the other side of the wall. It was so wrong she was the one supposed to be with Cole.   
  
She kept weeping silently for a while till she fell asleep.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was sat in his chair near the fireplace smoking his cigar and drinking a very expensive scotch  
  
"Phoebe!", he called  
  
"Yes, Sir", she replied.  
  
"Could you please turn on some music", he commanded without even looking at her.  
  
She was a little confused and when she looked down at herself she noticed she was wearing an uniform and that she weighed like 300 pounds.  
  
"What?", she reacted.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!", he said, "I want some music and please try it to be something classic", he said.  
  
It was incredible, she was his maid??? He didn't even turn to look at her, why would he? she was an elephant.   
  
Suddenly Alex came in, she was wearing a silk sky blue Hello Kitty robe, "I love you", she said to Cole and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too", he replied as she sat in his lap, "You're sooo hot, not like Phoebe", he said and they both laughed.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe it. This was the hell, "I had your baby!", she yelled in defence of her shape.  
  
"Baby", Alex started as she got up, "Guess who had your baby and is in perfect shape", she seductively said. "Me", she said as she let the robe fall revelling a very sexy Hello Kitty lingerie, that let see her perfect body.  
  
"Baby you're so hot", Cole said and they started making out.  
  
"No! No, no, no", Phoebe kept yelling and was brought back to reality for Prue's Cries.  
  
Phoebe woke up all sweaty; it had been a dream, what a dream? A nightmare… 'What if is one of those premonitions dreams', she feared. Then she loomed at the clock on the nightstand, '2:30 am', she read and Prue was hungry.  
  
"Come here, sweetie", Phoebe said and took the baby in her arms. She unbuttoned her shirt and started breastfeeding while talking to her baby, in that Prue fell asleep again. Phoebe laid her carefully on the bed again. She needed a glass of water, so she just got up and went to the kitchen, she drank her water and sighed. She had to get out of there; she would get crazy.   
  
"What are you doing up?", Cole interrupted her thoughts as he turned the kitchen's light on.   
  
"Uh… I just… I was feeding Prue, she fell asleep and I got thirsty", she said shyly. "What about you?", she asked  
  
"I just …uh… couldn't sleep that much tonight", he said. "Do you want some coffee?", he offered.  
  
'You bet, I heard you playing with your doll.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah, coffee would be great", she said as she sat in one of the Kitchen's stool.   
  
"Why doesn't Jonathan come here? Doesn't he want to see his daughter?", he suddenly asked.   
  
It was something that was in his mind but he hadn't dared to ask.   
  
"I wouldn't mind at all if he comes to see her", he offered.   
  
'Of course I would mind, he took you away from me', he thought, he was just being polite.   
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say. She never expected something like this from Cole, he was really offering her that Prue's assumed father could come to his house whenever he wanted? That meant he didn't care she was with another guy.   
  
"Ah… Jonathan? Well, he can't come over and he hasn't come because… he's out of town, in a business trip", she made up.  
  
"Well, tell him he can come to see his daughter. If that little one were my daughter, I would be dying to see her if she were away from me.", he said.  
  
'Oh my god, she's your daughter', she thought.   
  
She was so touched, he would have made a great dad, it was so beautiful, and then again she felt very guilty, the guilt that would be with her till the day she died because of the secret she had kept from Cole.  
  
"And what does he do? For a living?", he curiously asked.  
  
"He's a… publisher. A very successful one", she replied.   
  
"A publisher, uh? Interesting", he nodded, 'What a looser', his lawyer pride thought as he gave her a cup of coffee.   
  
"Thanks", she said.  
  
"Would you like a cookie?", he asked searching through the cabinet.  
  
"Ok", she nodded. "And how's work?", she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Good, pretty good", he said, "Chocolate chips", he handled her a cookie as he ate one himself,   
  
"These are… were Alex's", he said noticing the empty package, "Please don't tell her", he said and she smiled. They stayed quite for a while. "Is he… I mean Jonathan, is he happy of being a father?", he asked. He wanted to know that if that looser had all he couldn't, that at least he appreciated it.  
  
"Yes", she just nodded, empty answer, she had the feeling Jonathan didn't care about the baby.   
  
"Why wouldn't he?", she asked   
  
"I mean, sometimes it should be hard not to have private moments because the baby is crying but waking up with the two people you love the much on earth can definitely fill withdraw.", he said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah", she just nodded. She was amazed by the way Cole expressed, how different Jonathan and him were. Cole was such a sensible and caring man, one of the reasons she loved him.   
  
"Look, I'm a little tired and I should get some sleep, Prue usually wakes early… thanks for the coffee. Good night", she said. She had to get out of there otherwise she wouldn't be able to control and throw herself in his arms and make a complete fool of herself when he rejected her, but he was so sweet, so noble, so… so Cole, and that was enough for her to love him.  
  
"Good night, Phoebe", he said as he saw her leave.   
  
"You already lost her Turner", he whispered to himself as he took a sip of his cup. And he sadly repeated to himself, "You lost her".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you think?? Please review!! Thanks a lot. 


	6. Screwing it

Hey guys we know it took us forever to post again, but we've been going through some stuff, but the important is that we're here with the new chapter… and for the HCD's fans, please forgive us.. and if you guys have ideas, let us know…  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Screwing it"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Next morning. Cole got up and walked towards his bedroom. He hadn't really slept during the night. Knowing that the woman he'd love for the rest of his life but would never be his was sleeping in the next room had been driving him crazy. He stopped at the doorway and watched Phoebe and Prue sleeping for a while. They were both so cute that it was making him smile despite the sadness he was feeling in his heart. Alex walked next to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Morning honey." She told him.  
  
"Morning." He replied, still looking at Phoebe and Prue.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked him.  
  
"Nothing. Just watching them sleep. They're both really cute." Cole replied.  
  
After a silence Cole said: "The almost three years we had together were magical, even if a lot happened to us, the fight against the demons and everything, there is nothing I regret. We had so much fun and we were so deeply in love that I enjoyed every single moment. Of course, now it's different, everything is different... And I have you. I was just like an empty shell but now that you moved in with me, you brought joy in my life."  
  
Alex smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you Cole, I'll always be with you, no matter what." She said.  
  
"Please, don't make it be true", he whispered joking, and she patted him on the chest. "I'm kidding. I love you too sweetie." He replied before giving her a big noisy kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Let's prepare breakfast before the Halliwells wake up." Alex said.  
  
Cole nodded and they both walked away.  
  
Once Phoebe was sure that they were in the kitchen, she sat up. She had heard everything Cole had said. She was pretending to be asleep, but just like Cole had said, she hadn't been able to sleep either, she had too much things in mind to sleep, the guilt of not telling Cole about Prue was overwhelming her and the fact that he was now in love with this kiddo was hard to stand for her. What he said was all true; the almost three years they had together had been magical but she had very well heard the 'I love you and I'll always be with you' part. And the kiss, she hadn't seen it; because her eyes were closed but it was so noisy that she was sure that her replacement had been sucking up his lips. The thought almost made her shiver. To the numerous qualities Cole had, you could definitely add good kisser to the list and it was Alex, not her who had all the benefits.  
  
She decided to lay back in the bed, she didn't want to get up before Alex had to leave for kindergarten or college, whatever. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and closed her eyes for a while. The images of the nightmare she'd had during the night came back to her; she had almost forgot it.  
  
'Doesn't matter to make a fuss about it, you won't have him back, even if you were a model, he wouldn't come back to you.' She thought.  
  
'He's in love.' She sadly added, still thinking.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Alex and Cole were sitting at the table, waiting for the coffee to be ready.  
  
"So... Are you sure you're not going to do anything about Phoebe?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it, she moved on, she has her life and she looks happy." Cole replied.  
  
"Do you think that one day I'll have kids?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, why not? The only problem will be to find a guy crazy enough to marry you or even go out with you, but besides that, I think you'll be a great mother." Cole replied with a smile.  
  
Alex shook her head and got up to take the cups because the coffee was finally really.  
  
She handed a cup to Cole and asked: "Should we wake her up?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, she probably needs to sleep, otherwise she would be up already." Cole said.  
  
"What about work? Doesn't she have to go to work?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh yeah... I didn't think about that." Cole said.  
  
He put his cup on the table and got up. He made his way to his bedroom.  
  
He couldn't help but smile once again when he saw Prue and Phoebe together.  
  
He kneeled down and woke up Phoebe, slowly and gently shaking her. He missed the times when he was waking her up with sweet kisses, caresses and loving words.  
  
"Phoebe, don't you have to go to work?" He asked, almost whispering.  
  
"Don't wanna go." She replied without opening her eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen when you'll be ready to have breakfast." He said before leaving the room.  
  
Phoebe had always loved to wake up next to him, now she was cursing herself for not being the one next to him in the mornings, the only think comforting her was that she was in his bed, smelling his scent, the scent she'll never forget. She let her mind floating to the thought of what Cole had said about waking up with the two women he loved the most. She imagined herself waking up next to Cole, with Prue with them, all of them smiling. She sighed mentally, even if she had never known the feeling, she was missing it.  
  
As Cole was leaving the room, he was thinking about what it could be like to wake up next to them. Even if Prue wasn't his daughter, he was willing to adopt her, to treat her as his daughter or something. He deadly wanted to go back in the room, take away his clothes and lay down next to them, to hold the both of them in his arms.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and joined Alex in the kitchen.  
  
"I gotta go." She told him in a hurry.  
  
"College, right?" He said.  
  
"Yeah." She quickly said before running to her room.  
  
Cole sat down on a chair and sighed, still thinking about what could have been his life if things were different.  
  
After some minutes, Alex came back in the kitchen, dressed and ready to go college. But something got his attention.  
  
"What with the outfit?", he curiously asked. It was strange; a navy blue suit with knee length skirt, her hair gathered in a braid and glasses?.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses", he commented, "Where are you going?", he questioned eyeing her.  
  
"This is my new style because of the college", she replied the first question, "I do wear glasses when I'm studying and I'm going to my class", she replied.  
  
Cole didn't get it.   
  
"Oh, right, I think I forgot to tell you. I quit to the Business school", she informed  
  
"You what?! We had agreed for you to go to-", he lectured her but she cut him off.  
  
"No. You don't get it. I changed my majoring. I realized the numbers are not my thing, I registered in the Law School", she said with a smile.  
  
"What?", Cole's jaw dropped. "Who are you and what have you done to my little sister?", he asked  
  
"I'm serious", she said  
  
"I…uh… I don't know what to say, I can't believe it", he mumbled, he was really surprised. "Do… do you really want to be a lawyer?"  
  
She nodded, "I was meditating and I remembered that conversation we had about lawyers and doctors and since you could help me I decided to give it a shot", she explained  
  
"I couldn't agree more"; he nodded as well. He felt like proud; this was a signal that he was doing a good work.   
  
"Ok, I'm late". She kissed her brother on the cheek and said: "Have fun today."  
  
"Yeah, you too. And after your classes, you come straight back home, I don't want you hanging around everywhere with those demons after us." He told her.  
  
"Okay, I will come back home as soon as I've finished." She replied before placing another kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Bye." Cole told her as she walked away.  
  
"Bye." She replied closing the door behind her.  
  
Cole smiled and sighed again. He started to stare at his empty cup of coffee when someone interrupted him.  
  
"Do you have a bottle in the fridge?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He said getting up and walking in towards the fridge, picking the bottle and giving it to her.  
  
"Is Alex already gone?" She asked as if she didn't know the answer.  
  
"Huh?" Cole said, he hadn't really heard Phoebe; he was already focusing on the well awake Prue in her mother's arm. He was playing with the little girl's hand and was tickling her.  
  
"Is Alex already gone?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she just left." Cole replied, without looking at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe put the baby's bottle in the microwaves and watched Cole playing with her daughter while she was holding her.  
  
"Aren't you sad your cool Auntie Alex's gone?" Cole asked to Prue.  
  
"Here, hold her." Phoebe said, handing him the little girl.  
  
"Thanks." Cole said, picking up Prue in his strong arms.  
  
"Oh, my, you're so beautiful this morning." Cole said.  
  
As Prue giggled, Cole continued to talk to her.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe was about to answer but Cole wasn't even looking at her. He was too busy playing with Prue; it was so cute the way Cole the ex- Source of All Evil, the former Mighty Belthozar could melt like this for this little girl.   
  
Prue giggle once again and Cole smiled and he said: "Looks like it's a yes."  
  
When the microwaves rang, Phoebe took the bottle. Cole walked next to her and he was about to take the bottle but he realized that Phoebe should be the one giving it to her daughter.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
He handed her the little girl and said: "You came here to spend some time with her and I'm taking her away from you."  
  
"It's okay Cole, don't worry about that." Phoebe replied with a smile.  
  
She started to feed Prue and silence filled the room.  
  
After a moment Cole asked: "Did you like shimmering?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at him and said: "Why that question?"  
  
"I was wondering why Prue likes shimmering, and if you liked it, it could be like mother like daughter." He replied with a smile.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Yeah, I liked it." She just said to reply the question.  
  
Cole smiled and silence filled the room one more time. It was so weird, they were sharing what could be a family moment, but it was the opposite, they were only sharing a friendly moment.  
  
Cole cleared his throat and asked: "Do you think I could have been a good father? I mean, for our little boy."  
  
This question just hit Phoebe, she looked at Prue and could feel a tear in her eyes, she sighed and said: "The best." Phoebe sincerely replied, looking in his deep blue eyes. She looked down again, even though it was the Source's son, she always felt it like hers and Cole's, and even though Prue came after, her heart always cried at her lost first son.   
  
Emotion was overwhelming them, they were both trying to fight the urge to fall in each others arms, they were still in love but they both knew that it was impossible for them to be together because of so many things and the first was that they had both someone in their lives.  
  
"Sometimes I think about him you know, I could have taught him to play baseball or the use his powers." Cole said with a shine in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe didn't answered, she was looking at Prue, and once again, she was about to spill the truth about Prue, her throat was so tight that it was hurting her. How could she hide him the truth about his daughter? He had always wished to be a father, she knew it, and it was hurting her just to think that she had took this joy away from him.  
  
"Anyway." Cole finally said, to Phoebe's relief.  
  
"I better have a shower right now, while you're with Prue." He added before leaving the kitchen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Some days passed, and Prue still was under the cares of her uncle Cole and her cool auntie Alex, it had been more than planned, but still it wasn't safe for her to go home with her mommy. Every time Phoebe arrived to the Manor a demon was waiting for her, and the attacks were still constant. They hadn't got to Alex again either. Everything would be safe while they stick on the penthouse.   
  
"Come on", he said, "Block, now, kick". He continued and she breathless tried to follow his instructions. It was really hard; Cole was really touch as a trainer. When she tried to kick, he grabbed her by her leg and took control of her and then she ended up laying on the floor. She just closed her eyes trying to recover.  
  
"Three weeks…", Cole started madly, "Three weeks and I still can get you", he said, "What's going on?", he asked her looking down at her on the floor  
  
"I don't know… I just can't… I can't follow you", his sister barely said trying to catch a breath.  
  
"It seems like you've never trained before", he commented.   
  
"I did", she replied. 'How can I explain that I always ended up sleeping with my mentors and trainers?', she thought.  
  
"Alexandra, if you want to learn how to fight you have to focus", he said, "Come on, get up", he ordered  
  
"No", she said, "I'm tired already".  
  
"Don't be lazy, we have to train at least 2 hours", he stated.  
  
"And for how long have we been training?", she asked  
  
"30 minutes", he replied  
  
"What?! But I'm almost dead", she complained. She then got up and they started the routine again, "If you see me expand you contract if I contract you expand", he explained and she nodded.  
  
They kept the routine and Alex ended up once again on the floor.  
  
"Damn it!", she exclaimed, Prue laughed at it. Alex was trying to suppress her gross language, at least 'damn' sounded a little better than 'shit' or 'fuck'. Prue who was in a sitting position in her baby carriage was watching this with wide eyes, she laughed every time Alex ended up on the floor. "How can you get me every time?", she asked.   
  
"Because I can predict every one of your moves", he explained as she sat up again, "Sometimes when you're fighting is more important to be aware of the opponent's movements than your owns'. That way you can know what that person or demon will do before it actually happen, and there you attack", he explained.   
  
Alex just sighed and took a breath, she then got up and they started one more time, again Alex was sent to the floor and Prue laughed.  
  
"See? I don't want to be harsh, but even Prue knows you suck", he said joking as she was trying to get up again, she just gave him a look.   
  
In that moment, the elevator's bell rang and since the door was open, Phoebe could freely walk in.  
  
"Morning", she said  
  
"Hey", Cole just replied.  
  
"Hi", Alex lazily said from the floor.  
  
"How's my little sweetie?", Phoebe went straight to her daughter. She couldn't help but notice Cole all shirtless and all sweaty, they had been training, it brought back old memories. She remembered when he was training her to take the source. 'Good luck, Bitch. Cole is not nice as a trainer', she thought with satisfaction. 'But he's so hot as a trainer' another voice replied in her mind. She took Prue in her arms and kissed her on the cheek, she then sat on a chair with her daughter in her arms.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
In the basement Phoebe and Cole were fighting with swords. Suddenly Phoebe stops and clutched her ankle.   
  
"Uh, I think it's twisted", Phoebe said breathless.   
  
"Stand up.", Cole coldly said  
  
"I just need a time out", she said.  
  
"The Source won't give you a time out when you ask. Now get up!", he commanded as cold as a rock.   
  
"I said that I can't; Jeez, Cole. What's the matter with you?", she asked.  Phoebe noticed this wasn't her boyfriend; this was Trainer Cole.  
  
"Demons worship strength, power. Nothing else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain", he explained as she got up and he reached out to help her.   
  
"Let go of me. I can do it", she replied rejecting his help.   
  
Cole got he had been touch to her, "I don't want anything to happen to you", he said coming closer and she rested her head on his chest for a moment. She understood that he had to be touch so she would learn to defend herself if he was not there. He was doing this because he loved her and he wouldn't forgive himself if he weren't around, there were an attack, something happened to her and she weren't able to defend.   
  
"Let's go. I'm ready", she said. And they picked up the fight.  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****.   
  
"Get up, Alex", he ordered.  
  
"Not again", she lazily complained; "please, my back hurts badly".  
  
"Get up Alexandra", he said with a mentor aptitude and she did, in less than 3 minutes she was on the floor again.   
  
"Shit!", she expressed hitting the floor with her fist.  
  
"Stop it", he said, "I can't work like this"; he added shaking his head.   
  
"I'm sorry. I can take the move", she said.  
  
"This is not working", he stated, "Phoebe…" he called her and she raised her head.  
  
"Yeah?", she answered from the couch  
  
"I need a favor", he started, "I need you to do a routine to show Alex the way to do it", he said.  
  
"With Alex?", she asked looking at her daughter.  
  
"With me", he said  
  
"I don't know", she said still feeding her daughter.   
  
"Please", he almost begged.  
  
"I promise I won't laugh when you ended up on the floor", Alex commented  
  
This was supposed to be some kind of joke but Phoebe couldn't find it amusing or funny; so this kiddo thought that she wasn't able to do it. This made Phoebe pissed, it was a challenge, "I'll do it", she firmly stated.  
  
"When can you come over to train?", he asked  
  
"I'll do it now", she determined. And put Prue back on her baby carriage  
  
So she came closer; then her and Cole were face to face ready to start. She gathered her hair with a hair clip, sighed and then looked at Cole straight to the eyes, she then nodded to let him know she was ready.   
  
They started the routine. It was almost a torture because of the closeness and the contact between them at the moment. Cole kicked she avoided it and kicked herself; they kept working out and Phoebe managed to fool Cole and he ended up laying on his back on the floor and she put her foot on his chest like showing control over him. Prue laughed and Alex started to claps.  
  
"Wow", Alex said amazed, "How can you do it wearing a skirt and high heels?", she asked referring to her 'work outfit'.   
  
"Real life training", she bitchily replied with a triumphal smile.   
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Phoebe as usual went to check on her baby, it wasn't an usual hour, actually it was a work hour, but she couldn't help it.  
  
She got to the floor and the doors were open, 'strange', she thought, so she got into the penthouse.   
  
No signal of Cole or Prue, it was weird, Phoebe thought, she kept staring at the place and then she heard something, she just stayed quite scanned the place again…it sounded like a moan, she stayed quite and then she heard it again, it was coming from the main bedroom, then she turned mad as she thought, 'Oh my god'. Then she figured, the noises were coming from the main bedroom, Cole's bedroom. It was so sick. 'So you guys decide to have fun while you're watching my baby?', she screamed in her mind. She was so furious; it was so wrong and so sick, so she decided to surprise them, she was acting blinded by two emotions to be careful with: anger and jealous, mostly the last one. Then she sighed, took a deep breath and opened the bedroom's door   
  
"So.. you don't care about having fun while watching my daughter, you bastards!!", she angrily screamed as she led the door open, and the only answer to her was two shocked caught faces whose jaw dropped after they both screamed as well.   
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Alex and the other guy shouted in unison  
  
"Oh my god!", Phoebe repulsively said as she covered her eyes   
  
It was so… so.. it wasn't Cole and his school girl having fun, in fact his school girl was having fun with some one else… it was so unfair, Cole deserved so much better than this…  
  
"Where's Prue?", Phoebe demanded.   
  
"She's Ok. She's with Cole, they went for a walk", Alex nervously replied as she covered herself with the sheets. "Please, please don't tell Cole about this", she asked begging   
  
"What?!", Phoebe reacted. This was insane, this kid was cheating on Cole, on his own home and she pretend Phoebe to cover for her?. Alex grasped the sheet around herself and stood on the doorway in a confident attitude.   
  
"Please, please, he doesn't have to know about this, he'll kick me out and I have nowhere else to go", she almost pleaded, she knew she had screwed it, and she would be in troubles if Cole found out about this.   
  
In that same moment a very happy Cole arrives with Prue in his arms, giggling at Cole and wearing the new hat her cool auntie had got for her. Still smiling from the amusing walk, he was shocked from the scene he witnessed in front of him. First at all Alex grasped in a sheet, obviously naked talking to Phoebe in his bedroom's doorway.   
  
"What the hell is going on in here?", he demanded.  
  
Neither Phoebe nor Alex said a word.   
  
So raising his voice this time he questioned one more time, "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
This time no one said a word either but Alex looked down, this was the proof he needed to know something was not right. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?", he asked  
  
"I…uh…", Phoebe tried.  
  
"What?", he reacted. Then he handed Prue to her mother and got in his bedroom.   
  
When he got in, what he saw was a guy getting dressed. "You are soo dead Alexandra!", he angrily shouted.  
  
The guy saw troubles entering with Cole so he instantly shimmered out, but surprise, surprise, he was sent to the floor, and this time Cole threw a energy ball at him and vanquish him in the act.   
  
Outside the bedroom they could hear the flaming noise of a vanquish; "To bad, he was really good in bed", Alex whispered. Then Cole got out the room to confront his little sister.  
  
"Why did you do that for?", she demanded, "You have not right to do this to me"  
  
"What?!", he shouted, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!", he questioned. "Are you insane? A demon? In my house? In my bed?!"  
  
"I was just having some fun", she said.   
  
"Well you won't have fun anymore", he stated  
  
"But he was good in bed!", Alex shouted, "You can not do this to me! It's so unfair", she complained.   
  
"RULES", he stated, "We talked about rules, rules you were supposed to follow if you wanted to live here", he said angrily.   
  
"You're not even my father!", she shouted.   
  
This was too much, it even hurt him, "That's true, I may not be, but I'm here to at least try you to do things straight. You know, I wanted it to be different for you, I didn't want you to live the same I lived, but it seems like you don't understand or accept that", he said sincerely. "Now I want you to gather your stuff and leave", he said. It was the anger talking out.   
  
Alex saw this coming, she knew she had screw it big, but she couldn't go, not now, finally she had a sense in her life, actually she had a life, even though she would never recognize it to Cole. "Cole… please, you can't do this to me", she begged. "Look I know I screw it, but I have nowhere else to go… please", she continued. "Give me another chance, I swear I'll put it together and I won't screw it".  
  
He just stood there quite. He was really pissed, because she had unrespected him when she broke the rules.  
  
"Please, I'm your only sister, I'll do whatever you want me to, I'll become a nun… I'll do your laundry for a week, I'll clean the whole place… I'll… please don't kick me out", she pleaded, "Besides…The brotherhood is after me, they'll kill me. I'll do whatever you want", she added. "You're the one who protect me, right now without you I'm a sitting duck".   
  
Cole stayed still mad and thought the chances the Brotherhood could take to kill her if he didn't protect her. "And you'll train properly", he said  
  
"Does it mean I can stay?", she asked  
  
Cole just sighed and nodded, "Yes". Still very cold and serious, the fact she was staying didn't mean he was less mad.  
  
"Thanks", she said and looked down. She knew she didn't deserve it.  
  
"Now go to your room, get dressed and wait till I'll call you for dinner. You're so grounded", he angrily said and turned his back on her.  
  
Alex just nodded quite and left.  
  
"Kids", Cole repeated as he sighed and looked at Phoebe.   
  
"So… she's your sister?", Phoebe asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew that", he coldly replied.   
  
"Of course I knew it, she's a lot like her brother". she lied  
  
It was taking Phoebe a lot of self control not to jump everywhere. Sister, she was only his sister. How can she have thought he was screwing her, she's just a kid and Cole loves matures women. Phoebe had been so paranoid that she couldn't see the truth, then she started to understand… the fact she was living there, why he was training her, the 'I love you' scenes, of course she also said 'I love you' to her sisters, it was so ridiculous she had thought he was living with someone who he had a serious relationship with. But still the thing that was hunting her was the fact that Cole looked like he had actually moved on. Even if he wasn't engaged with someone, he had moved on, otherwise he would have tried to win her back. But the truth was that, they were just friends and he hadn't tried to win her back. Still, she was happy for him, he deserved to move on, he was a great guy, and after all she had done to him, he deserved to be happy, and he looked happy.  
  
Suddenly, Alex went out of her room and said: "But you know, he was really good in bed."  
  
Cole gave her a killer look and she quickly closed the door.  
  
Phoebe laughed and Cole gave her a look as well.  
  
"What? She's young and she's having fun, nothing to worry about. I did that too." She said.  
  
"I don't think you were screwing every guy around." Cole said and she looked down, "weren't you?"  
  
"Well... When I was in NYC, I had some fun..." She replied shyly.  
  
"What?" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"Huh... Can we talk about something else?" She quickly said to change the subject.  
  
Alex opened the door once again and asked: "Will I, at least, have a day partying per week?"  
  
Cole sighed and shook his head, then Alex asked again: "Per month?"  
  
"Once in a year for my birthday?" She insisted again.  
  
As Cole didn't replied, she went back in her room and closed the door.  
  
"You know, she could come to P3 and we'll keep an eye on her." Phoebe proposed.  
  
"We'll see." Cole said, still mad at her little sister.  
  
Then he looked up at her and said: "You know she's a demon, and I know you don't believe in demons being good, but I'm doing my best to make her understand that living as normal people is much better then living as a demon. She's slowly learning things and maybe one day, she'll find a guy for who she'll do her best to act as normal people, someone who will worth the try, someone who will wake up her human side."  
  
Phoebe knew exactly what he was talking about, he was hoping that Alex will fall in love just like he did with her and that this guy will save her from evil just like she saved Cole years ago.  
  
"If I thought that you were still evil, I wouldn't have asked you to watch my daughter." She said.  
  
Cole smiled and said: "You know that I'll never hurt someone from your family, but what you doubt is my capacity to control my dark side."  
  
Prue started to cry, which saved Phoebe from an uncomfortable answer.  
  
Alex opened her door for the third time and said: "See? She's not happy that her cool Auntie is grounded."   
  
"Look what you did to her, she's crying now." She added.  
  
Cole ignored her comments as Phoebe was trying to calm the little girl. As her attempt where unsuccessful, she decided to give her daughter to Cole who started to rock her gently.  
  
"Shh, it's okay baby." He whispered.  
  
In less than one minute, Prue finally calmed down and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"How come you're so nice with her? she's not your daughter, not even your sister." Alex exclaimed.  
  
"She's not screwing around nor breaking my rules", he replied.  
  
"It's so unfair." Alex added to her previous comment.  
  
"You go back to your room and be quiet, I don't wanna hear or see you before dinner." Cole told her sternly.  
  
"She's jealous." He added looking at Phoebe.  
  
"I am not jealous." Alex shouted from her room.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I better go."  
  
"No, wait, why don't you stay?" Cole asked.  
  
'Coz if I stay, I'll make a fool of myself trying to get you back.' She mentally said.  
  
"Because I have to get some rest, I'll have an hard day tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Okay, goodbye then." He said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Cole." She said returning the kiss.  
  
"Bye sweetie, I love you." She said to her daughter, kissing her on the cheek as well.  
  
"Bye Alex." She shouted.  
  
"Bye." Alex replied.  
  
As she left, she couldn't help but smile, she had learnt something pretty important today, Cole wasn't living with anyone… it was a feeling like 'if don't have him no one else will have him either'. She smiled one more time and got to her car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you think? Please review!! 


	7. True Revealed

Hey people, we're back!!! Please enjoy and review!!!  
  
Chapter 7   
  
"True Revealed"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Cole was feeding Prue and Alex   
  
got out of her room.  
  
"Good morning", she said  
  
"Morning", he replied coldly.   
  
He was still mad at her and he was not talking to   
  
her at all. Alex went to the table and poured some   
  
orange juice and sat next to Cole on the couch,   
  
where he was still feeding the baby.  
  
"What's the plan today?", she asked to make some   
  
conversation  
  
"Me? I guess I'll stay here, and I think I'll check   
  
up some documents later, and since it's Saturday   
  
and there's not college, you'll stick on here because   
  
you are grounded", he coldly said without looking at   
  
her. She noticed that, she felt it.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?", she asked and he didn't   
  
say anything. "Look, Cole, we need to talk", she   
  
said. He didn't say anything and she talked, "I know   
  
I screw it, and that I did something wrong, but I…   
  
I just wasn't thinking", she said  
  
"Look, it's not about what you did, it's about I trust   
  
you and you failed me", he said. "You did your way,   
  
going over me", he said, "and it's not just that you   
  
were sleeping with someone, it's the fact that you   
  
broke an agreement", he explained  
  
"I'm sorry", she said  
  
"What if you had done something worse, like cast   
  
some spell or do something dangerous?", he said,   
  
"The fact is that I accepted you and trust you and   
  
you broke that"  
  
Alex was feeling bad, she knew she didn't deserve   
  
anything, "Cole I failed you, it's true, but… please,   
  
I'm really sorry, just give me another chance, I'll   
  
do my best to do things straight, I know I don't   
  
deserve it, but I'm still asking for it", she said  
  
"You have it", he said, everyone needed a second   
  
chance, and about everybody who was he to deny it   
  
anyway?.  
  
"Thank you", she said as he hugged her.   
  
They stayed there for a while till Prue finished her   
  
bottle.  
  
"You come here you cutie little demon", she said as   
  
she took her in her arms.   
  
"What are you saying? You're talking crazy again",   
  
Cole said rather upset. "She's not a demon and you   
  
know it".   
  
"Don't be upset. Besides, she has magical powers   
  
right?", she asked  
  
"Yes, from her mother's side, but the looser of her   
  
father is only human", he said.   
  
"She hasn't shown any powers because they're   
  
bound aren't they?", Alex questioned  
  
"I guess so, it's a tradition in her family to bind   
  
the powers when they're children. Phoebe told me   
  
about that". He replied  
  
"Aren't you curious about what powers this little   
  
girl has got?", she asked with a wink  
  
"Are you insane? Didn't you hear any word of what   
  
I told you a while ago? Besides, if Phoebe finds out   
  
she'll vanquish us, and believe me it won't be a nice   
  
experience", he said annoyed.   
  
"Ok, forget what I said", she said.   
  
Then an idea started to form in her mind, it was   
  
something that had been running in her head in the   
  
last couple days and she wanted to give it a try.   
  
She then handled the baby to Cole and went to the   
  
kitchen, "I'll go for some breakfast", she said and   
  
left.   
  
"Don't hear at what she says baby girl, she's   
  
crazy", he said to Prue and she laughed  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Was that Jonathan on the phone?", Leo Wyatt   
  
questioned his wife.  
  
"Yes, that was Jonathan on the phone… again",   
  
Piper said.   
  
"I don't know if it is me but Phoebe is avoiding   
  
him", she said.  
  
"Why is she avoiding him? After all she's the one   
  
who screwed it.", Piper continued.   
  
Both Leo and Paige looked at each other.  
  
"Piper... how is Phoebe screwing it?", Leo asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Let's face it, she started   
  
avoiding Jonathan since Cole appeared in her life   
  
again." She sighed.   
  
"I don't know who I feel more sorry for if Phoebe   
  
or Cole." She added.  
  
"How come?", her little sister asked.  
  
"What kind of mother leaves her child with a   
  
freaking ex-demon ex?", Piper replied.  
  
"But Cole is not just an ex, he's Prue's father",   
  
Paige stated.  
  
"Ok, please don't go there. But what kind of demon   
  
freak agrees to watch over an ex's baby?", Piper   
  
continued.   
  
"Phoebe got over him a long time ago and now she's   
  
confused. Phoebe is in love with Jonathan", she   
  
added  
  
"That's not all true. Phoebe still loves Cole", Paige   
  
said.   
  
"No, Phoebe loves Jonathan.", Piper insisted.  
  
"Piper, even the clock knows Phoebe still loves   
  
Cole." Leo interned.   
  
"Besides, Jonathan is such and arshole", Paige   
  
frowned.   
  
"He hasn't killed anybody. Phoebe should be   
  
grateful she found a good guy like him", Piper   
  
insisted.  
  
"Piper how can you be so blind? Hello! Phoebe   
  
doesn't love him!", Paige said waving her hand.  
  
"The fact Cole is a demon doesn't mean that-." Leo   
  
started.  
  
"Did you two teamed against me?", Piper cut off.  
  
"No, but we agree that Jonathan is such a jerk."   
  
Paige replied.   
  
In that moment Phoebe came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning." She said.  
  
"Morning." Paige and Leo greeted at the same time.   
  
"Phoebe why are you avoiding Jonathan?.", Piper   
  
questioned.   
  
"He's been calling you to your cell phone and to the   
  
house the last couple days saying you don't answer   
  
to him."  
  
"Good morning to you too Piper", Phoebe said   
  
sarcastically.   
  
"I'm not talking to Jonathan at all these days", she   
  
said  
  
"Why?", Piper asked  
  
"Because he's such a jerk. Can you believe he said I   
  
should think in quitting my job so I could have   
  
more time for other stuff? I mean, hello, that's   
  
the way to support my child, besides he can't boss   
  
me around the way he pleases.", Phoebe explained  
  
"But is wasn't a problem when Cole asked you to   
  
move out of the manor." Piper bitchily stated.  
  
"That was different", Phoebe said a little mad, she   
  
knew where this was leading. Then Phoebe's cell   
  
phone rang.  
  
"Hello", she picked up  
  
"Phoebe, baby I'm sorry I know I did wrong."   
  
Jonathan said through the phone.  
  
"Yes you did", she said coldly.  
  
"Baby, why don't I pick you and we spend the day   
  
together? The both of us? Can you ever forgive   
  
me?." He pathetically begged.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Yes."  
  
"What about the two of us alone today?", he asked  
  
"We'll see", she said and hung up. "Jerk." She   
  
mumbled.   
  
The truth was that it had been a long time since   
  
she wanted to end everything with Jonathan, but   
  
she felt in some way commitment to him, he had   
  
been there in a hard time, but between them it   
  
really wasn't working anymore, besides with the   
  
days she slowly was figuring who he really was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Alex…", Cole called for her  
  
"Yeah?", she replied coming out from her room.  
  
"What are you doing? You've been locked in there   
  
for hours". He asked  
  
"Since I'm, grounded…and I know I deserve it I   
  
was… catching up in some legal procedures… yeah…   
  
I was checking some of your law books", she said  
  
"Ok", he nodded, "Could you watch Prue for a   
  
while? I'll go to take a shower and change", he said  
  
'Bingo!', she thought. "Sure", she nodded. "I'll take   
  
her to my room. We'll be listening to some music,   
  
right baby girl?", she said in baby voice as she got   
  
in her room.  
  
Once she was in there, she closed the door, she   
  
finally had the chance she was looking for. Alex put   
  
the baby in her bed. "Here, baby, Kitty will make   
  
you some company", she said as she put a stuffed   
  
Hello Kitty in the bed beside Prue and went to her   
  
vanity where she had a mess of herbs and magical   
  
ingredients. That was the 'legal' catching up she   
  
had been doing; she had locked in her room to work   
  
on a potion, she really wanted to know, so she put   
  
some potion and mixed it with water in one of   
  
Prue's bottle.   
  
"Ok… here we go", she said before she gave the   
  
bottle to the baby to drink.   
  
Alex knew this was crazy, but she already had   
  
made the potion to bind her powers again, so no   
  
one would even know it. Of course that Phoebe   
  
would kill her if she knew she was unbinding Prue's   
  
powers, but she wanted to know… call it intuition,   
  
but Alex as woman, and magical woman had some   
  
doubts and felt something more.   
  
The baby finished the water and nothing happened.   
  
"Come on, baby girl, show me your magic", she said   
  
smiling at Prue. Alex sighed, 'I must have done   
  
something wrong with the damn potion', she   
  
guessed as nothing happened, and she kept there   
  
playing with the baby for a while.  
  
Suddenly the baby started to cry. "Shh, easy baby   
  
girl your cool auntie is here", she said and Prue was   
  
just crying out loud.   
  
"Don't cry, beautiful", she talked to her while   
  
rocking her and nothing happened. Suddenly Prue   
  
just shimmered out.  
  
"Oh my god", Alex said nervously, "She's gone", she   
  
freaked out.  
  
Meanwhile Cole was in his bedroom finishing   
  
dressing when he heard Prue crying and then he   
  
turned and there was she in his bed.  
  
"Oh, hello, look who's here", he said to her.   
  
"Where's that crazy auntie of yours?", he asked as   
  
he sat in the bed with her, "Alex, you were   
  
supposed to watch her", he shouted  
  
"Is she in there with you?", she asked as she came   
  
to his bedroom.  
  
"Of course, you came, left her and went out", he   
  
said  
  
"No I didn't", she shook her head  
  
"And how did she get here?", he asked, "You're   
  
getting crazy, you don't even pay attention to what   
  
you do", he said looking at his sister.  
  
Prue then started babbling like demanding for   
  
attention.   
  
"I'm telling you I didn't bring her, she was with me   
  
in my room when she… oh my god it means it   
  
worked", she realized.  
  
"What worked?", he asked rather concerned of   
  
what Alex had done this time.  
  
In that moment Prue started to cry angrily   
  
demanding for attention and Cole hadn't turned to   
  
her when she threw a tiny energy ball at him and   
  
laughed.  
  
"That worked", Alex said as she noticed Cole's   
  
burned sleeve.  
  
"Did it just happened what I think it happened?",   
  
Cole asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, she threw an energy ball and that's not all…   
  
she shimmered to you room", She explained  
  
"What did you do to her?", he asked   
  
"I made a potion to unbind her powers", she replied  
  
"You what?!", Cole reacted, "Didn't I warned you   
  
about this? I know I've been saying this to much   
  
lately, but are you insane?", he added  
  
"Don't you see what this means?"; she asked and he   
  
shook his head,   
  
"Look, she didn't orb or glow, she shimmered, and I   
  
consider energy balls as a letal demonic power",   
  
she explained  
  
"Are you saying…?", he didn't want to finish it  
  
"She has demonic powers", Alex filled in.   
  
"Oh my God, Jonathan is a demon, that son of a   
  
bitch is gonna pay for it. I have to call Phoebe and   
  
tell her that he's probably the one after them,   
  
he's probably the one giving information to the   
  
Brotherhood about them." Cole said. "I can't   
  
believe the bastard is using his own daughter to…"  
  
"Cole…", she called him.  
  
"Oh shit, he probably wants to kill her and took   
  
advantage because she fell for him…". He quickly   
  
ran into conclusions.   
  
"I mean, I did that when I was supposed to kill   
  
them a long time ago. They all go after Phoebe, I   
  
was sent to seduce her to make her vulnerable and   
  
kill her so that her sisters with active powers will   
  
be easier to kill. Instead of killing her, I fell in love   
  
with her, and every time I had the opportunity to   
  
kill her, I just couldn't." He remembered.  
  
"And damn it she has this tendency to fall for   
  
evil…", he almost smiled at that.  
  
"Cole…", she called for him again.  
  
"Yeah?", he replied.  
  
"Just out of curiosity when was the last time you   
  
and Phoebe… ? you know", she asked  
  
"What?", he asked back  
  
"You know what I mean… when you were together";   
  
she said eyeing him  
  
"You mean we made love?", he asked  
  
"Make love? What are you a girl?", she commented   
  
almost joking, she saw his look and then she   
  
remembered he was emotional towards his   
  
relationship with Phoebe, "Yes that's what I mean"   
  
He then came back to that day. "Last year", he said   
  
as the memories came back.  
  
"What does it have to do with the fact that   
  
Jonathan is a demon?" He asked, but he still could   
  
remember as if it were yesterday.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
A YEAR BEFORE… July 2002.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!", she said as   
  
she hit her fists against his chest and was in the   
  
edge of tears.   
  
"Are you still with that?", Cole confronted her as   
  
he grabbed her fists to stop her. "Why do you say   
  
you hate me so much?"  
  
"Because it's all your fault!", she accused as she   
  
turned her back.  
  
"How is it my fault?", he questioned. "I was   
  
supposed to kill you and your sisters and I couldn't   
  
do it because of you!", he yelled.   
  
"Oh really? Poor demon who couldn't reach his   
  
target", she said with a little ironical laugh, "I was   
  
supposed to vanquish you and you manipulated me   
  
so I didn't do it!", she accused.   
  
"Phoebe… I loved you… and I love you even now,   
  
how can you accuse me like that. I would give me   
  
life for you, you had the opportunity to kill me   
  
more than once, but you didn't coz you love me and   
  
I really love you", he said sincerely.  
  
"That was the past, now I hate you!", she   
  
impulsively said.  
  
"Oh really?", he challenged and then grabbed her   
  
tight by her shoulders.  
  
"Let go of me!", she warned.   
  
"Or what?", he asked, "You'll premonition me to   
  
death?", he asked as she avoid his eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone, I hate you!", she shouted.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince by repeating that   
  
you hate me? Me or yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you hate me   
  
and I'll let you go", he said.  
  
"I hate you"; she slowly said looking away.   
  
"Look at me!", he shouted.  
  
She sighed and looked straight in his eyes.  
  
"Now tell me you hate me", he said.  
  
She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"Come on… say it!", he insisted. She couldn't say   
  
anything,   
  
"Say it, damn it!", he yelled this time.  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he   
  
kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
He pulled apart and repeated: "Say it."  
  
"Leave me alone." She told him quietly.  
  
With one look at her he could say that her mind   
  
was pushing him away but her heart wanted him to   
  
stay by her side.  
  
He didn't move but kissed her one more time. At   
  
first, she was trying to pull away and not to let   
  
herself lose in his awesome kiss, but the truth was   
  
that she couldn't resist it. It had been so long   
  
since they had kissed, they both needed and   
  
wanted this kiss. She started to respond by kissing   
  
him back. Her tongue exploring his mouth, he   
  
always liked when she was doing that, he was   
  
feeling that it was just as in the past, when they   
  
were together and in love, when they would fight   
  
to be able to spend just one night together, when   
  
they could face everything together. When he felt   
  
that, he moved his hands to her cheeks and stroke   
  
them with his thumbs. Then his hands traveled   
  
slowly until they rested on her waist and it wasn't   
  
too long until he slid them under her blouse. At   
  
first he wasn't sure if she wanted it, he thought   
  
she was going to push him away once again but to   
  
his surprise, she pressed herself against him and   
  
wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly   
  
lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his   
  
waist, her back badly hit the wall but she didn't   
  
care, all she could think about was the awesome   
  
things Cole was doing to her. They both moaned as   
  
they continued to kiss deeply and passionately.  
  
But then Cole pulled apart.  
  
"I can't." He whispered. "Phoebe, what are you   
  
doing here?", he asked.   
  
After all that had happened between them, he   
  
realized this shouldn't be happening, it was too   
  
painful to see her. Was it some twisted torture   
  
from her?  
  
"I, um, I came to tell you something. Actually..",   
  
she said and they slowly brought their lips   
  
together in a kiss. They kissed softly and the kiss   
  
started to get more passionate. Then she broke   
  
apart and breathless.  
  
"I was always better at show then tell." She said   
  
knowing he would know what followed in that dialog.   
  
After this they continued kissing every time more   
  
passionately, and they both knew where this would   
  
led them, so he then picked her up again and she   
  
wrapped her legs around his waist for the second   
  
time. They leaned against the wall, just like had   
  
happened the first time they had been together.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself   
  
into.", he said tearful to follow the dialog they had   
  
shared almost three years before.  
  
"Neither do you.", she replied and they continued   
  
kissing deep, hard and very passionately.   
  
It wasn't too long when they started undressing   
  
each other while leading to the bedroom. They   
  
both knew what was happening, but neither of   
  
them thought about it, they both wanted it and   
  
needed it. They were feeling the same intensity   
  
that they had shared for some years, everything   
  
was coming back as if they had never broke up, or   
  
fight, everything was as the first night they had   
  
spent together... Magical.  
  
Cole just focused in loving her. He knew this could   
  
mean two things: that this could be the beginning   
  
of a new start for both of them or this could just   
  
be one last time; he didn't let himself to think   
  
about that. He just loved her…. He slowly explored   
  
and ran over every itch of her body. He kissed her   
  
everywhere like memorizing every fiber of her   
  
body.  
  
Phoebe let him do everything he pleased to her.  
  
In that moment the rest of the world ceased to   
  
exist while they made love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Some Hours later, they still laid in each other   
  
arms. Quite, because no words needed to be told.   
  
Cole was gently spooning her, thinking that this was   
  
the moment that he was waiting for, for the past   
  
years. The smell of her hair was intoxicating; he   
  
just pressed his lips on the back of her head,   
  
enjoying how she tasted, enjoying the warmth of   
  
her body against his, enjoying the sweetness of   
  
her skin, enjoying of being with her.  
  
Phoebe turned around in the bed with a pleased   
  
smile on her face and her lust toward Cole was   
  
expressed in the way she stroked his strong arms,   
  
and how she looked in his eyes, but she knew it   
  
couldn't be. They couldn't be together.  
  
She put her hands gently on his face, and pressed   
  
her lips against his. He moaned slightly until she   
  
pulled away and nodded.   
  
"You do realize we can't do this?" she said softly.   
  
He stared back and nodded.  
  
"You can't pretend this didn't happen" he said,   
  
almost angry, almost tearful.   
  
"This shouldn't have happened but it did, so we   
  
have to accept it like it was just a one time thing...   
  
a never again thing... A goodbye..." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole nodded and sat up, a bit worried, he was so   
  
confident that he had her.   
  
"I can't believe you're doing this... we still have   
  
that spark, that magic, you know, we still are one   
  
when we're together!!" he screamed, as she   
  
gathered her clothes and started to get dressed.  
  
"You can't hurt me, make me happy and hurt me   
  
again, I'm not a toy Phoebe, I have feelings. Last   
  
night was so amazing, you cannot believe what it   
  
means to me." He said as she walked away from   
  
him.   
  
She was walking towards the door and Cole's heart   
  
was falling, slowly, and slowly…  
  
He ran to the door and tried to stop her, but she   
  
nodded and pushed him away, he stumbled back   
  
slightly, tears falling down his cheeks,   
  
"Please, don't leave me again." He said, as he   
  
crumbled to his knees, and he grabbed her legs.   
  
"Don't..." He repeated, sobbing.  
  
Phoebe stared down at him, he was begging her to   
  
stay, she had to stay, she wanted to stay... but the   
  
door was so close and she knew she couldn't walk   
  
into that world again. It was so complicated.  
  
She gently unwrapped his arms from her legs, and   
  
walked out the door, leaving a sobbing naked Cole   
  
on his knees in the living room.  
  
Then Phoebe realized she couldn't do this, and   
  
she didn't even know what she was supposed to,   
  
so she came back in the penthouse, where Cole   
  
was still sobbing on his knees, she looked down at   
  
him, smiled and said with tears in her eyes: "You   
  
have to know that I always loved you." He looked   
  
at her, she sighed and started to chant: "Close   
  
your eyes in order not to see me, walking away   
  
from you where you think I should be."  
  
Immediately he fell in a deep sleep and she put a   
  
folder in the coffee table; she silently cried as she   
  
stared at the picture of the two of them, smiling   
  
and happily together. She knew this was the way it   
  
was meant to be. She then went in the elevator and   
  
stared one last time at him sleeping peacefully;   
  
"I love you Cole", she said as a tear ran in her   
  
cheek, she then turned her back and the elevator's   
  
door closed. That would be the last time they had   
  
seen each other, not knowing that that day a little   
  
seed from him had been planted inside of her, that   
  
nine months after would become the most precious   
  
gift, their wonderful, innocent and beautiful   
  
daughter. They wouldn't see each other till the day   
  
Cole saved her from the fire a year after.  
  
Some hours later, Cole woke up to find himself   
  
naked in his living room and Phoebe gone, and   
  
definitely and permanently gone from his life, when   
  
he glanced at the table he found the reason she   
  
had been there in the first place, the folder with   
  
the final divorce papers, even legally everything   
  
was over between them, everything for her, but he   
  
knew he will always love her. Since that day Cole's   
  
life became miserable and his heart ached   
  
everyday with the pain of a love that wasn't meant   
  
to be.   
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Stop it!", Alex demanded pulling him out of   
  
thoughts. "It sounds pretty romantic, but with all   
  
your details you're turning it into porn", she said   
  
and he gave her a look. But still she had her eyes   
  
wet with tears, it was pretty unfair.   
  
"Hey I wouldn't mind, but in this case you're the   
  
star, so no thank you, I'll pass this one", she added   
  
disgustedly trying to sound cool.  
  
"When was Prue born?", Alex asked.   
  
"April, 27th. That's what Phoebe said", Cole replied.   
  
Then Alex started counting with her fingers, 'From   
  
July to August would be a month then, September,   
  
October, November, December, January, February,   
  
March… April', she mentally calculated. "That's nine   
  
months…", she whispered. "Oh shit…", she said   
  
shocked. It matched, the dates… and…   
  
"Alex…", he warned.  
  
"No, you don't understand… she has demonic   
  
powers, she has blue eyes…", Alex started putting   
  
together.   
  
"Yeah… I don't see the point. What the hell are you   
  
talking about?". He said annoyed by her.  
  
"Blue eyes, just like us…", she let it in the air.  
  
"Do you know how many people in the world got blue   
  
eyes?", he coldly said.  
  
"Does Jonathan have blue eyes?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
"Look… you said July right? In the end of the   
  
month; well from July to April is nine months", she   
  
explained.  
  
"So…?", he said clueless.  
  
"When you want to be stupid, you really get into   
  
the stupid thing.", she said shaking her head.   
  
"Nine months… do the math!", she said in   
  
exasperation, "do I have to give you a calendar?",   
  
she asked and he said nothing, he wasn't following   
  
her, "Prue can be your daughter", she almost   
  
yelled.   
  
"What?!", Cole said shocked.  
  
"Now I understand, that's why the Brotherhood is   
  
after her, they're not after the Charmed Ones,   
  
they want revenge and they want Prue for that",   
  
she realized. "She's your daughter and they knew   
  
it."  
  
"Oh." Cole simply replied.  
  
"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say about it?" Alex   
  
asked.   
  
"You have to bind her powers again before Phoebe   
  
shows up." He said  
  
"But Cole, she's your daughter and..." Alex started   
  
but Cole cut her off.  
  
"She's Phoebe's daughter and..." He said and   
  
looked down at Prue. So tiny, so cute, so innocent   
  
and yet so powerful; this was the product of their   
  
love.   
  
"You can't understand." He said looking back at   
  
Alex and he left the room leaving both of the girls   
  
there.  
  
Of course Alex was understanding perfectly, now   
  
she was really feeling stupid, she wished that she   
  
hadn't unbound the little girl's powers. But as usual   
  
she did exactly as her please and now Cole was   
  
badly shaken up because of the news. She knew   
  
that his dream was to have a happy family, but   
  
here everything was far away from a 'Happy ever   
  
after' fairy tale.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day was pretty normal, to Alex's   
  
surprise; Cole was acting as if everything was as   
  
before they learnt that Prue was his daughter. The   
  
only thing that was different was that Alex hadn't   
  
found the right potion to bind Prue's powers again   
  
yet and the little girl was shimmering and throwing   
  
tiny energy balls when she was angry or when she   
  
wanted something, it was somehow a way to   
  
express herself. Of course, Alex hadn't mentioned   
  
the fact that Cole was a daddy again. Cole's heart   
  
was already broken because he was in love with   
  
Phoebe and that he couldn't have her with him, he   
  
didn't needed her to bring him back to the harsh   
  
reality where the life he wanted to have was   
  
slipping away from him.  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon and as it was   
  
Sunday and Alex was grounded, she was watching   
  
the little girl while Cole was catching up some late   
  
work he hadn't been able to do because he was   
  
watching Phoebe's... his daughter.  
  
"Alright, time for the nap, what do you think little   
  
one?" Alex asked to her, now confirmed niece.  
  
Alex got up from the couch where she and Prue   
  
had been watching TV for a while. She walked in   
  
her room and laid down on it with the little girl who   
  
suddenly shimmered away.  
  
"Prue?" Alex asked.  
  
She ran out of her room and heard the little girl's   
  
giggling in her father's room. When she entered   
  
the room, Prue was laying on the bed but when she   
  
tried to pick her up, the little girl sent an energy   
  
ball to her Aunt.  
  
"You can't use your powers on your cool Auntie you   
  
know, it's bad. See, when I use my powers in this   
  
house, all hell break loose coz Cole doesn't like it,   
  
and the rules are the rules, you're not allowed to   
  
use your powers, are we clear?" Alex started to   
  
lecture the 3 months baby.  
  
She tried to pick her niece but once again, Prue   
  
sent her an energy ball to her Aunt.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll call him." Alex said, knowing what   
  
her niece wanted.  
  
She walked in the living next to Cole said: "I think   
  
she wants you to rest with her."  
  
"I can't, I have work to do." He said, without even   
  
looking at her.  
  
"Come on, you've been working since this morning,   
  
get a break and go rest with her." Alex said.  
  
Cole gave up easily and walked in his room and laid   
  
down next to his daughter.  
  
Daughter. It was sounding so wrong and so right in   
  
the same time.  
  
When she saw him, Prue cooed and Cole smiled at   
  
it. The truth was that he didn't want to think that   
  
she was his daughter; it was kind of impossible for   
  
him. He couldn't have created this perfect little   
  
baby, he couldn't believe that after everything he   
  
had done in his life, all the pain he had caused, all   
  
the people he had killed, he couldn't realized that   
  
he also had been able to create something so good   
  
and so beautiful, he and Phoebe had created their   
  
daughter.  
  
He sat up next to her and said: "Here I am, now   
  
you have to sleep."  
  
He took her in his arms, kissed her on the cheek   
  
and rocked her to sleep.  
  
After a little while Prue had fallen asleep.   
  
Alex came in Cole's bedroom and asked in a whisper   
  
to not wake Prue: "What time is it?".  
  
"Almost Three", Cole replied  
  
"I have to go out for a little", she said  
  
"You can't go out. You're still grounded" He   
  
remembered her.  
  
"Look… I really have to. I have a problem." Alex   
  
started  
  
"What's wrong?." He asked concerned  
  
"I haven't rebound Prue's powers and I think I'll   
  
need to do some research of my own." She   
  
explained  
  
"Where?", he asked curious.  
  
"The Halliwell Manor." She replied.   
  
"Are you insane?" Cole almost shouted.  
  
"I have a plan, ok? Trust me", she asked  
  
"Oh that really helps me to relax", he sarcastically   
  
said.   
  
"You have a better idea or a Phd in binding witche's   
  
powers?." She asked and he said nothing. "I'll be   
  
back soon."  
  
She turned to left and Cole called her back,   
  
"Alex…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No matter what you do, stay away from the book."   
  
He advised  
  
"What book?", she asked confused.  
  
"You'll figure it out." He replied and she nodded   
  
and left.  
  
Then as she was driving Alex took her cell phone   
  
out of her purse and dialed to the Manor.  
  
"Hello?." Someone picked it up  
  
"Hey… Paige?." Alex guessed.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Paige said  
  
"It's Alex… remember me? We have the same   
  
niece.", she said. 'Literally', Alex thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, how are you?." Paige asked  
  
"Great. Look, I need a favor, it's just that Prue's   
  
bottom is a little red, you know and I was   
  
wondering if there's some poti- I mean cream for   
  
her? I'm on my way I can pick it up." Alex explained  
  
"Oh sure. I'm home alone. Why don't you stop by?".   
  
Paige proposed.  
  
"Great, I'll be there in no time.", she said and hung   
  
up.  
  
Then in a little while, Alex was calling the   
  
Halliwell's door.   
  
"Hey…" Alex greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, please come in. I'm home alone." Paige said.  
  
"How you doing?." Alex asked.  
  
"Good, just doing my nails" the witch replied as she   
  
was blowing her nails.  
  
"And where's everyone?." Alex asked trying to get   
  
in the chattering to bond enough with her to get   
  
what she needed for now.  
  
"Phoebe at the paper, Piper at P3 and Leo must be   
  
somewhere else." She replied. "Hey, I just did my   
  
nails so would you mind going downstairs for the   
  
cream?." Paige asked  
  
"Ah… cream? Uh… yeah." Alex nodded, "Let's go."  
  
Both girls went upstairs to Prue's nursery in   
  
Phoebe's room.  
  
"In the top drawer." Paige indicated. Alex nodded   
  
and got the cream while Paige was having the   
  
hardest time trying to do her right hand with her   
  
right one. This was the chance she could use.  
  
"Hey I could do the right hand for you." Alex   
  
offered.  
  
"Would you…?." Paige replied  
  
"Of course!." She nodded.  
  
"Great, let's go in my room." Paige said excited.  
  
True they got alone pretty good, in some level Alex   
  
was feeling guilty because she was somehow using   
  
Paige, but she really like her, they had so much   
  
things in common, but still she couldn't forget her   
  
target that day. They spend some time together   
  
just talking about stuff.  
  
"Paige are you with someone upstairs?!." Piper   
  
shouted from downstairs.   
  
"Yes… just a friend!" Paige shouted back and   
  
turned to Alex, "Piper is such paranoid"  
  
"If you think she's annoyng as a big sister you   
  
should try Cole." The demonic little sister replied.  
  
"Oh god that must be hell, literaly." The found   
  
friend said.  
  
"Oh it is, it's all very rightful and straight."  
  
"I still remember when Cole used to be the Brain   
  
on some demonic hunting, and he was like that kind   
  
of person…. He just has rules for everything."   
  
Paige explained and Alex nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, rules don't talk to me about rules." Alex   
  
shook her head with a grin.   
  
"I still don't understand the combination   
  
'Phoebe&Cole'". Paige stated.  
  
"What do you mean?." The other girl asked.  
  
"Well, for what I've heard Phoebe was this   
  
screwed up and rulesbreaker person and Cole is all   
  
rightful and always by the book… I mean how they   
  
could manage together?." Paige explained.  
  
"Could you imagine them in bed? I mean if she's all   
  
by her way as you said and Cole is 'all about the   
  
rules'…. How can they agree in anything.?" Alex   
  
commented and they both giggled.  
  
"How was it like when they were together?" Alex   
  
asked more seriuously.  
  
"Well, I never really agreed on the fact of them   
  
being together, but the truth is that, if he hadn't   
  
been a demon and Phoebe a witch, they were the   
  
most beautiful couple I even saw, always caring for   
  
the other, always present for her, with rules of   
  
course." Paige explained.  
  
"He's like this with Prue." Alex commented.  
  
"Yeah, that's maybe his human side." Paige said.  
  
This was the moment to hit it, so she tried to   
  
change the subject,   
  
"So… I heard you're still learning the craft." She   
  
commented.  
  
Paige felt confident enough so she kept talking.   
  
"Yes, still on the learning… it's not that bad after   
  
you're on it."  
  
"Oh I totally know the feeling. I'm learning   
  
myself." Alex replied  
  
"Do you?."  
  
"Of course, Cole's not only my big brother, my legal   
  
tutor till I turn 21 and my jailer but he's also my   
  
mentor and trainer." Alex explained  
  
"You practice the dark ways…?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just training and Basic magic for now, you know   
  
spells, potions, the way to defend from and kick   
  
some asses, potions…" she repeated.   
  
"Oh I see." Paige nodded.   
  
"Talking about potions and magic… how is it with   
  
witches? Because demons always show up their   
  
powers, do you as show them when toddlers?" she   
  
innocently asked.   
  
"Yes… I have known that we do show them but   
  
they're usually bound till we're old enough to   
  
manage the responsibility of the powers you know."   
  
Paige explained  
  
"Really? Bind the powers, how?". Alex kept   
  
persuading trying to act clueless.   
  
"With a potion… we did it once for a kid I think we   
  
mixed some cinnamon, clover's leaves…" Paige tried   
  
to remember. "Sage, toadflax and of course an   
  
apple's seed." The confident half witch said with a   
  
smile.   
  
'Bingo!.' Alex yelled mentally. She looked at her   
  
watch.   
  
"Oh shit, look at the time, Cole's gonna kill me."   
  
She said.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Look, thank you, it was really fun, we should   
  
repeat this sometime. Take care. Bye." Alex said as   
  
she quickly left, she had already got what she   
  
needed for now.   
  
"Bye." Paige said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"I think I made it right this time." Alex said   
  
doubtfully.  
  
"Really? Because I'll have to buy a new wardrobe   
  
after this." Cole complained as she showed his   
  
burned sleeve.  
  
'Dude, she's your daughter' she thought but didn't   
  
dare to say it. "Well, when Paige is confident she   
  
just talk, talk and talk… she's a nice girl, you know."  
  
"Paige a nice girl?". Her brother asked. "I wish I   
  
knew that one." He sarcastically added.  
  
Alex came with the potion in Prue's bottle in came   
  
closer to her who was in her baby carriage.   
  
"Ok, beautiful I think we already had enough fun.   
  
Now take some water." She sweetly said and Prue   
  
just threw an energy ball at her.  
  
"Hey! That was my favorite blouse!." She   
  
complained. Cole just laughed. "What are you   
  
laughing at?!"  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Alexandra, but this was your   
  
mess." He said.  
  
'Right, you screw the witch, knock her up and this   
  
is my mess', she thought.   
  
"Ok, let's try this-" she didn't make it closer when   
  
Prue had shimmered to her father's arms. "Why   
  
don't you try it?"   
  
Cole took the bottle with the green liquid. "Come   
  
on princess, show this crazy girl how cute you are."   
  
He talked to her and she drank the liquid.  
  
In that moment they heard the elevator's bell.  
  
"Phoebe's here." Cole mouthed to Alex. She quickly   
  
took the bottle with the potion and hid it, just   
  
praying that the potion had worked this time.   
  
"Hey!" Greeted Phoebe when she entered the   
  
penthouse.  
  
"Hi." Cole and Alex quickly replied a little nervous.  
  
Cole got up with Prue and his arms and Phoebe said:   
  
"It's finally safe for my little one to come back   
  
home."  
  
"Oh." Cole said, he was surprised, he wasn't waiting   
  
Phoebe to take Prue back so soon, he thought she   
  
was just here to visit as usual. But even if he   
  
didn't want the little girl to leave, Phoebe looked   
  
more than happy to have her daughter back with   
  
her, so it was fine by him.  
  
"Okay, huh. Here." He said handing her Prue.  
  
Phoebe kissed her on the forehead and Cole said:   
  
"Let me grab her things."  
  
After some minutes, he came back with three full   
  
bags.  
  
"She had only on bag when she came here." Phoebe   
  
said.  
  
"Huh, yeah, I know, but you know, we went shopping   
  
a little and... now, there's three bags." Cole   
  
explained.  
  
"Thanks, Cole, this is very nice." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can shimmer everything at the manor if you   
  
want to." He proposed.  
  
"Really?" She said.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied.  
  
He shimmered all the bags in Phoebe room and   
  
shimmered back in the penthouse.  
  
They shared a smile and Phoebe said: "Well, we'll   
  
leave now."  
  
"Thanks you so much for everything you did for us,   
  
it means a lot to me." She said.  
  
"You're welcome, it was a real pleasure to have her   
  
with us, she's a really cute little baby." Cole   
  
replied.  
  
'A really cute little demon I would say', Alex   
  
thought.  
  
Phoebe smiled and Cole tried to smile as well.  
  
"It sounds like a goodbye." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll call you sometime to tell you how's   
  
Prue doing." She told him.  
  
"Okay." Cole said. He knew he wasn't going to see   
  
her for a while.  
  
Then Alex came close, "Goodbye little niece.", she   
  
said in baby voice.   
  
"Niece?." Phoebe nervously asked. 'oh god they   
  
know'  
  
"I just feel it that way. I've become pretty found   
  
of her and that's why I'm her cool auntie, you   
  
know" Alex clarified.   
  
"Oh" Phoebe nodded as a sigh of relief came out of   
  
her mouth.   
  
"I'll miss you." Alex said as she kissed her   
  
forehead. "Bye, Phoebe"  
  
"Bye Alex", she said, "Goodbye Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
"Goodbye Phoebe, bye little one." He said.  
  
Phoebe walked away and Cole looked down.  
  
Alex who had heard the whole scene hugged Cole   
  
tightly. No words needed to be told to know what   
  
Cole was going through right now. 


	8. Fairy Memories

Hey guys, we're back, we hope you guys enjoy this one!!  
  
Chapter 8   
  
"Fairy Memories."   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You called, Mr. Turner?" the young woman politely asked.  
  
"That was five minutes ago!" he angrily barked.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was just looking for the file case you asked for." She explained. "I swear-"   
  
"I don't care." He angrily cut off. "Give me that." He ordered.  
  
"What?" she replied clueless.  
  
"Give me the damn file." He indicated in not a kind tone. The woman quickly gave it to him and stepped back, fast, like fearing he might bite her or something. "Now leave." He ordered; she just nodded and left.  
  
He had been acting like this for a while now. His mood was turning worst every time. He had been raging for days... Raging because he was mad, angry, pissed off. He had been rude to everyone around and he only interacted with the others yelling, screaming and giving dirty looks. He yelled to his secretary, to the messenger, to the phone and to Alex... he had avoided to talk to other partners from the staff of the firm or his bosses 'Jackman, Carter and Kline.' He'd been acting like that since a couple of weeks ago and he was getting worst and worst with the days.   
  
But truth he was mad at everything, even at life itself, mostly at life itself. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that he loved a woman; he had a daughter with her and he had to see how she was looking for happiness in other arms, not his own, not anymore... he rather not to know, but there was no way back, he KNEW it. He knew Prue was his daughter and he was suffering because...  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Turner, Mr. Carter on the phone." His secretary interrupted his meditations through the intercom. He sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Come here now." He coldly ordered. In no time she was at the door. "Come in and close the door." He ordered and she nodded and did as she was told.  
  
"Mr. Carter is waiting on the line." She said.  
  
Cole said nothing, came to the phone, took it and hit it again.   
  
"Didn't I tell you not to pass any calls?" he madly questioned her.  
  
She turned really nervous, "I'm sorry, I just thought it was important." She quickly justified herself.  
  
"You thought..." he repeated. "That was the problem, you thought. And you... you're not supposed to think here, you just do as I command. Did I make myself clear?" he angrily questioned.   
  
She just nodded. "But Mr. Carter sounded pretty upset and I didn't know what to tell him." She said.  
  
"You could have told him I wasn't here, you could have told him I went out for coffee, you could have told him I was dead!" he shouted.   
  
She nodded again. She didn't understand what was happening with him. He had always been a serious person, with a dark and sarcastic sense of humor, but still very mannered and respectful, sometimes he was even kind... and Charming; the half of the female staff from the law firm had a Crush on him, you could say there even was a 'Cole Turner's fan club', including herself as a fan. But lately he hadn't done anything else but rage at everyone... he could be reported and suspended for bad Anger Management.  
  
He couldn't focus his mind on anything, he always ended up torturing himself thinking about Phoebe, Prue, Jonathan and the worst of all, The Past.   
  
Maybe that could be the solution, he needed to think about something else, someone else.  
  
She stayed there unmoved as a statue and he came closer and the most unexpected happened. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, hard and deep.  
  
She was caught off guard, but still responded to him. She was the kind of woman who was willing to even sleep with the boss to keep a work, and this time it wasn't one of those old creepy man, her boss was a hot guy, so she even was enjoying, so she let him do and go as far as he wanted. Oh my god, she would be the envy of the rest of the staff when they heard about this.   
  
He kept kissing her and he let his hand go up under her skirt to her tight. She was moaning of pleasure wanting things to go farther and farther than this. She left his lips and started kissing his neck while loosing up his tie, suddenly he just broke apart.  
  
"I can't... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I just..." he tried to apologize himself. "Just go home." He said.  
  
"But my shift is not over yet." She said still breathless. He just walked to his window.  
  
"Just go home!" he ordered and she left.  
  
He didn't know what the hell was going on with him anymore... this wasn't what he wanted to do. Those weren't the lips he wanted to kiss, that wasn't the skin he wanted to feel, those weren't the eyes he wanted to look at... he just... he was even angrier than before and everything was HER fault...  
  
He just sat on his chair till he decided to go home, around midnight...   
  
Once Home, he did what he always did lately... he used to leave pretty early and always checked on Alex and by the time she was always sound asleep in her bed, when he came back home very late at night, he checked on Alex and she already was sound asleep... he hadn't crossed a couple of words with her in days, she knew he was mad, pretty angry and she wanted to help but didn't know how...  
  
So as usual he went to check on his little sister. He opened the door expecting to watch her asleep, but he became a fury when he didn't find her and obviously she hadn't come because her bed was straightly made...   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"...Then the glass slipper perfectly fitted Cinderella's foot so the Prince knew she was the mysterious girl from the Ball, he knew he was the love of his life. So they got married and they lived happily ever after. The end." Phoebe Halliwell related to her four months baby.   
  
'Cinderella' was the tale she was telling this night while trying to get little Prue to sleep. She knew the tale perfectly so she didn't even have to read; she just remembered and repeated it every time. It reduced her heart to the size of a little peanut when she remembered that time when she felt herself as Cinderella, even though she had been a little freaked out at first, then she had so much illusions in her white wedding and the fact that her dream, which was the same as any woman, would soon become true, she was going to marry the guy of her dreams, her prince and they would be happy together; and they were till everything fell down. 'Don't go there.' She mentally commanded herself, she knew that when she went to that passage of her life, tears ended up coming out of her eyes. But things were the way they were meant to be.   
  
Phoebe kept rocking her baby, trying to get her to sleep, but the little one just kept starring at her mother with wide open eyes between giggles, like wanting to keep playing. She was even trying to send tiny energy balls but Alex's potion had worked so she wasn't able to play with her powers anymore and even if she was only 4 months, it was boring her a lot. Of course, Phoebe didn't know what her daughter was trying to do.  
  
"Baby, good little girls sleep and you're my cutie little girl." The mother said in baby voice. Phoebe was really exhausted. It had been a hard day, a hard week you could say. Work was giving her a hard time, besides she had to bear the most annoying and pathetic being she could have ever get involve with, better known as Jonathan and the guilt was eating her from the inside. It had been more than two weeks since she had last seen Cole; it was the day when she took Prue back home.   
  
Alex had been the one frequenting the Manor lately to hang out with Paige and check out on Prue. Phoebe had asked her for Cole a couple times, but Alex tried to avoid the subject, she just nodded like 'he's fine' and immediately changed the subject, Phoebe didn't insist so not to show any interest. But truth she thought about him every second of every minute, of every hour of every day; mostly because she felt the mother of GUITLS, it wasn't fair Cole didn't know he had a daughter.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Prue's cries. "Baby... please let's go to sleep, for mommy." She said yawning. She looked at her daughter again and calmed her down, she kissed her in the forehead and it seemed to work since Prue closed her eyes.   
  
Suddenly strong laughs interrupted the sleep. "Oh Boy..." she thought and Prue started crying again.  
  
"Could you guys, please keep it down?!" she shouted madly. "I'm trying to get my baby to sleep!" she added.   
  
The laughs came back once in a while, but after breastfeeding and Snow white, Prue got tired and finally fell asleep. Phoebe put baby Prue on her crib and then she walked out to the next room to give a piece of her mind to the two whores on it. Whores because it was a Wednesday night and they had such a noisy party that didn't let her baby sleep.   
  
"And you know since when I don't get a good one?... Since that 'quickly' between my legal writing... or was it philosophy?... and criminal law class... " Alex said and she broke out laughing.   
  
"Ewww... you're such a school girl." Paige barely said giggling.   
  
"Well, College is where I can do it, cuz it's against the rules... Cole said it's against the rules..." she said babbling. Then whispered: "To have S-E-X." she laughed as she spelled the last word.  
  
"Why can't you say just 'sex' you bitch?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because there's a baby on this house. My niece is in this house!!" she stated and she meant it.   
  
"The last time I had-" Paige started.  
  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe said jaw dropped from the doorframe.   
  
"Oopps..." Paige said and then leaned to Alex. "Don't say S-E-X in front of Phoebe." She whispered.  
  
"Why?" the demon drunk friend asked.  
  
"Because she's a mom and coz she forgot what it was like since Cole." The witch girl replied and they both broke out laughing again.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are drunk!" Phoebe started as she got in the room.  
  
"I am not drunk!" Alex said. "I am not drunk because my niece is in this house!" she yelled.  
  
"Phoebe!!!" Paige tried to run towards her sister but failed and fell on her bed. "I love Phoebe." She said. "She doesn't screw her boyfriend and she has a baby." She said and giggled.   
  
"Oh God." Phoebe said madly. "How could you start drinking today?"  
  
"We weren't drinking anything." Alex said.  
  
"We were just drinking some of that Apple Cidra that Piper left in the fridge." Paige said defensibly.  
  
Phoebe took one of the cups in the vanity. "That was not a Cidra, that was the Apple's new cocktail Piper was trying on for the club!" she shouted.   
  
"Ooops!" Alex said.   
  
"Ooops? Alex, Cole will kill you if he sees you like this! He hates when women drink." Phoebe lectured her.   
  
"Cole is mad at you!" Alex stated.  
  
"What?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Didn't you hear??" Paige said. "COLE IS MAD AT YOU!" her little sister repeated.   
  
Phoebe just turned back and went back in her room and laid down on her bed. She didn't want to hear about the bullshits of two drunk girls.  
  
She sighed deeply, guilt was heavy and it was killing her. She wanted to tell Cole the truth and even if she knew she wouldn't be able to have him back with her, at least he would be a part of their family. Jonathan interrupted her thoughts by entering in the room.  
  
"Hey baby." He said as he walked next to the bed to kiss Phoebe on the cheek. He started to undress and Phoebe got up and walked in the bathroom to do the same.  
  
When she came back, wearing her Pj's, Jonathan was already under the covers. She laid down and he immediately came on top of her and started to kiss her, it was the last think she wanted right now. Actually not just right now, never. She didn't want him to kiss her, to look at her, to talk to her, she didn't want him to try to get her to the bed... she just wanted to not see him again, but she didn't know how to sent him away. But she felt in some level commitment to him.   
  
'It's for Evil to kill innocent people.' She kept repeating herself mentally.   
  
"Jonathan, I'm tired." She said.  
  
"Come one, you can't be tired every nights." He said, kissing her neck.  
  
Prue started to cry to Phoebe's relieve, she was going to be able to go away from him. It was still the same, she couldn't think about sleep with him... and she hadn't done it again after she gave birth.   
  
"I have to go, my baby is crying." She said.   
  
"Let her cry, she has to learn she can't have everything whenever she cries." He told her.   
  
She hated it when someone tried to put Prue on a second level, for her NO ONE could ever come before her. Not innocent, not demon, not sister, not boyfriend, not friend, work nor even Cole could come before her. Phoebe was a mother now; and her baby was about EVERYTHING.   
  
"If she's crying, I'm going to see her, no matter what you say." She said almost pushing.   
  
Jonathan just stayed there looking as she went to Prue.   
  
He felt anger every time Phoebe turned him down, and it was because of her... she used to be nicer, and sweeter to him until she was born and everything changed. She started to ignore him and to reject him; he was getting tired and he had to do something... he wouldn't loose Phoebe to other's guy child.  
  
She got up and came to Prue's crib. "Mommy is here sweetie." She told her daughter.  
  
She took Prue in her arms and kissed her on the forehead but the little girl didn't stop crying. Phoebe just walked out of her room ignoring Jonathan's dirty look and got in the sunroom and sat still rocking Prue. Phoebe's first thought was to call Cole. Maybe he could have shimmered Prue somewhere so that she'll stop crying and fall asleep but then she realized that she just couldn't call him. She didn't know why, it just didn't feel right for her. 'Of course it's not right.' She reproached. She didn't wanted to use him, she was thinking that it was too unfair to let him see Prue only because she needed him to take care of her daughter.  
  
"Come on little one, stop crying." She said, rocking Prue.  
  
"I wish your daddy was here." She added with sadness.  
  
She lained her back on the rocking chair and said: "Once upon a time, a witch and her two sisters, were trying their best to same innocent people. One day, while trying the save someone, the youngest witch met a nice guy named Cole Turner. It was amazing how he attracted her in the first moment. She immediately noticed his awesome deep blue eyes and his awesome smile."  
  
Prue was crying less and less so Phoebe went on: "They started dating. The witch liked him more and more every time she was seeing him, she liked to see him smile, she liked to be next to him, but still she felt like there was something wrong with him. They continued dating and the girl fell in love with the guy, even if she knew he was hiding things from her, she couldn't help, she wanted to see him, she wanted to be in his strong arms. She could always feel safe in his strong arms."  
  
Prue finally stopped crying and she was looking at her mother with round eyes.  
  
"But one day, she found out the guy's secret, he was in fact a demon, but only half demon, but still, it was very wrong being with him, it was against the rules. She had to fake she had to sent him away for good..." she continued trying to find a right language, no way she was talking to her four months daughter about death. "...she was supposed to do it but she couldn't, she was in love with him and she believed when he said he was in love with her as well. He said she had woken up his human half and she truly wanted to believe him. They were apart for a while and some time after, he came back and a lot happened, but still they had the happiest moments together. But still Evil was calling him back... till he lost his demon half, he became The Source and they got married; it was a pretty beautiful wedding, even though it was all a lie. Then they were very happy when she got pregnant. But still Evil came between them and she and her sisters had to kil- send him away and he was sent to the wasteland and the witch lost their baby boy." Phoebe said with a sad tone.   
  
She took a deep breath and continued: "When the guy came back from the wasteland, the witch made the biggest mistake she had ever done in her whole life, she told him she didn't want to be with him again and that she wanted to divorce. She was still in love with, but she just didn't want to admit it, she was scared and she turned this love in hatred and anger... and the demon guy became crazy and she kept rejecting him. One day she went to see him to make him understand their relationship was over and... but the feeling between were still so strong and they made love one last time and that's how we created you little one." She finished at the verge of tears. "And even if I can't tell you the end of this story because it's not happy, I only can tell you that no matter all that happened... this witch still loves her demon... and even if he probably doesn't love her anymore, I'll always love him." She said wiping the tears.   
  
Prue was now sleeping peacefully so she was about to walk to her room to put the baby in her crib when she heard: "That's an amazing story." Alex said.  
  
Phoebe jumped and turned shocked. "How long ago have you been listening?" she nervously asked.  
  
"Long enough." She coldly replied.  
  
"How drunk are you?" she questioned eyeing Alex.  
  
"Drunk enough so I'm not able to drive but not enough so I can know and understand to what I just heard." She replied.   
  
"Well, I guess now you know everything." Phoebe said. Why bother in hiding?  
  
"Yeah, and I'd like some explanations." Alex replied.  
  
"Let me put Prue back in her crib and I'll answer to all your questions." She said, walking upstairs towards her room.  
  
A moment later, Phoebe went out of her room where Prue and Jonathan were both sleeping. Alex was waiting in the hallway.  
  
"I don't know where to start." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"You still love him?" Alex asked to beginning the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but it's hard and complicated you know." She said.  
  
"Why that?" Cole's sister asked.  
  
"Because, I love him but I can't trust him... Not after everything he did to me... it's too hard... we already tried it, more than once and I didn't work, and... I lied to him about Prue." Phoebe explained as she looked down.  
  
"He loves that little one, you should see the spark in his eyes when he plays with her, they've already bonded, even if he doesn't know who she really is." Alex half-lied.  
  
"I know... It's so hard, I know he loves her, and I can tell she loves him as well, I feel so guilty Alex, it's killing me. You have no idea." Phoebe explained. She didn't know why but she was feeling like she could talk to Alex, she liked her, of course she was a rebel teenager but she was a really good listener.  
  
"I know I have to tell him, I have to... but I don't know how." Phoebe added.  
  
"Yes, you have to tell him." Alex nodded.  
  
Phoebe nodded slightly. "Please, don't tell him, please..." she begged.  
  
"I won't." Alex said.   
  
Phoebe was kinda surprised by Alex's reply, she thought she would run to tell everything to Cole.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asking not believing it.  
  
"No. it's not my secret, it doesn't belong to me the right to tell Cole." She said.   
  
Phoebe couldn't believe such a wise conception.  
  
"One of the things that Cole taught me is that when something doesn't belong to us, and we take it, it doesn't have any meaning, because it's not ours, even when we posses it, it'll never belong to us." She explained. Cole had done a great work so far. "Even if you don't go back with him, I'd like you to go back with him by the way..." she added, "...but, if you don't, you still owe him the truth about the little cutie you have." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Alex, I'm glad you don't judge me, I know I've made mistake and I've hurt your brother but that was the last thing I wanted, I just was so scared and I wanted to keep my baby daughter safe." Phoebe explained.  
  
Alex nodded and hugged Phoebe, she didn't know if she was supposed to do that, but after this little talk they had together, she was feeling closer to the witch, a little as if she was her big sister.  
  
"You should go home, and try to do something about this drunk state." Phoebe said and she realized that she was talking to Alex as a sister.  
  
"Yeah, I know... Coleridge Turner is going to notice I'm breaking the rules, but you know what? I don't care." She said with a smile.  
  
"Knowing Cole, there'll be hell to pay, he's way to rigid towards rules." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye- bye." She added as she shimmered away from the manor.  
  
Phoebe smiled and shook her head but her smiled went away when she realized that she had to go back in her room where Jonathan was probably waiting for her.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Alex came back to the penthouse, Cole was fighting with what looked like a demon. The guy dressed in black was looking unconscious and seriously beaten up, but still Cole was hitting him with anger and rage. In a way it didn't surprise Alex, she knew Cole was feeling more than bad since he found out that Prue was in fact his daughter but it was really scaring her to see her big brother in such a bad and angry emotional state. In less than one second, she wasn't drunk anymore, the scene playing in front of her was enough to sober her up.  
  
"Get up!" Cole yelled at the guy.  
  
"When I summoned you I thought you were one of the best fighters of the underworld. Get up and fight." He yelled again.  
  
But the demon wasn't able to get up so Cole started to kick him. Alex couldn't stand to see him doing that anymore, even if the guy was a demon, Cole couldn't act like this.  
  
He threw a fireball at the demon who burned into flames. Then he started to throw everything that was close to him against the walls, screaming with anger. The couch, the furniture, the table, the chair, in no time everything was upside down.  
  
Cole stopped, he was breathing roughly because of the anger that was consuming him.   
  
He noticed Alex and yelled: "Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Out." Alex simply replied.  
  
Cole walked towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted: "That is not an answer, tell me where have you been."  
  
At this point, he was scaring her more and more, but what she was fearing the most was his reaction once she'll tell him that she was at the manor.  
  
"Spill it, damn it, tell me where you've gone." He said.  
  
He grabbed her by the fist with one hand and formed an energy ball with the other.  
  
Alex was so scared that she started crying and begged him to let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry Cole." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly Cole realized what he was doing, he let her go and stumbled back, looking shocked.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I... I've lost it, I'm sorry Alex." He added.  
  
"It's okay." She told him and made a step towards him.  
  
He broke down into tears and fell on his knees. Alex knelt down and pulled him close to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried.  
  
"I love them so much." He sobbed.  
  
"I know." Alex said, she was trying to comfort him the best she could and she was holding him tightly.  
  
She shimmered the both of them into his room and forced him to lay down on his bed.  
  
She knelt down by his side and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Come on Cole, you have to get some rest, you hadn't sleep in days." She told him.  
  
"I'm so angry she didn't tell me." He said. "I'm so angry I wasn't there!! I missed it!!! Everything, I missed everything..."   
  
"Shh, we'll talk about it later." She ordered him.  
  
"You didn't tell me where you've gone." He said, this time it was in a normal tone, not a threatening one.  
  
"I... was at the manor." She admitted, she didn't want to lie to him.  
  
"Did you see them?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I did." She replied, not wanting to tell him more about his daughter and ex wife doing well without him.  
  
"Are they both okay?" He asked.  
  
Alex nodded and said: "You have to sleep now, I'm staying right here."  
  
Cole nodded and closed his eyes. He still smelled something so opened his eyes and asked: "Have you been drinking?"  
  
Alex didn't know what to say... "No, you've been drinking." She turned the facts to him, trying to sound convincing.  
  
It was in fact true, he had been drinking. "I though I could smell like alcohol breath for a moment..." he said.  
  
"That was yours." Alex quickly confirmed.  
  
Cole just accepted and close his eyes again. Alex sighed of relief. 'That was close.' She thought.  
  
Alex was so glad she could help him, of course it wasn't like she was resolving this huge problem but at least she was helping him the best she could. Since she had moved in with him, he had always been there for her and now it was her turn to help him.  
  
*-*-*-*-* 


	9. Our Daughter

Hey guys, yes, we're back. We both hope you'll like this chapter, please don't forget to review, it'll surely help to write faster!!!  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter 9   
  
"Our daughter."   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
Still wearing her Pj's and fluffy Silvester slippers, she popped in the kitchen by the smell of coffee and found her brother dressed for work pouring some coffee.  
  
"Good Morning!" Alex cheerfully greeted as she warmly hugged her brother in a failed attempt to cheer him up as well.  
  
"Morning." He coldly mumbled, like don't wanting to really talk. Alex poured some orange juice for her as she saw him quietly sitting on one of the kitchen's stool and silently staring at his cup of coffee. Just coffee, Alex noticed. Bitter, dark and black coffee, nothing else for breakfast; it wasn't like him, he used to drink his coffee with double cream and double sugar, and a little touch of cinnamon. He also used to take a pretty big and complete breakfast. 'The most important meal of the day.' She remembered him saying; besides he liked to fix it. He was a hell of a good cook for a demon. Maybe his alimentary habits these last days were a reflection of how he felt.   
  
It had been like this for the last few days, he was like not talking, he wasn't angry anymore, but he wasn't happy either. He didn't smile, he didn't yell, he didn't bitch, he didn't rage… he just was like and empty and spare body, with no life, although the normal vital signs. She was so worry, because she didn't know what to do, he didn't talk to her, he didn't sleep, he didn't eat at all; he just went to work and came back late at night and go to bed. And he just answered like 'Yeah, whatever.' To everything she said to him. It was like nothing mattered to him.   
  
She starred at him for a couple of minutes, and made another attempt; damn she had to try. "Cole…" she called for him as she came closer. He just raised his head with an 'what?' wondering expression.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to have breakfast in a nice place?" she tried eyeing.   
  
"No, I'm not hungry." He just replied avoiding look at her.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun… just like we used to do when I moved in." she continued without any result of enthusiasm from him. "You can choose, we could go for pancakes, we could have a muffin…or no, I know, croissants, your favorites." She tried. "Yes! We could shimmer to France and-" she excitedly tried.   
  
"No." he said. "Some other time." He said and remanded quite.   
  
"Ok, but we haven't hung out for days, why don't we have lunch together, hey we could go to this new Sushi place..." she proposed.   
  
He just shook his head looking down. She needed to get his attention for something to get him out of this 'trance mood' state.   
  
"Look, I cast a spell to make my nails grow longer, you can yell at me for that." She said showing her long French nails done. No response from him. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going clubbing tonight…" she said.   
  
"Ok." He said.   
  
In other situation Alex would have disappeared and go partying for the next three days, but this wasn't right. "Look, you gotta snap out of this mood, Cole." She continued. "You're not like this… you yell at me for being home late, you laugh at my lack of fighting skills, you bitch about every case you get at work, you boss around, you make dark comments…" she told him. "You lecture me, you joke around, you enjoy a fine wine while listening to jazz… and now I just don't know who you are… you're just like a body with not life." She sincerely said.  
  
"I don't feel like living." He said. Empty but deep reply.  
  
She just sat in front of him facing him. "Look, why don't you talk to her?" she suggested. "You tell her you suspected it and she might just confirm and well, maybe you guys-"   
  
"It's not meant to be." He simply said. "And it's all my fault. She's happy now and-"  
  
"No!" she cut off. "You can't be the guilty party the whole time, because let's face it, she played the biggest bitch when she hid your daughter from you, but you can not, NOT do anything now that you know the truth either."  
  
"You don't seem to understand!" he coldly barked as he left the kitchen in a total attempt to avoid the subject.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
At the manor, Phoebe was in her room, lying on her bed with Prue in her arms. Jonathan had gone to some… some, she didn't even know where in the hell he was, all she cared was that the bastard was out of town and he wasn't around bothering her. It was early in the morning and the little one started crying, that's why Phoebe decided to pick her in bed with her, she didn't want to get up yet and wanted to spend a little time alone with her daughter. She was tickling the little girl's tummy, who was laughing out loud. It made Phoebe smile, even though she didn't really want to smile. But still she had to be strong for her baby, and she had to keep her promises to her daughter.  
  
**** FLASHBACK****  
  
Night- April 27th, 2003.  
  
"Here's your baby all cleaned up, and ready for you to start breastfeeding." The nurse happily announced as she gave the new-born baby to her mother.  
  
"Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed childish as she welcomed her arms to embrace her baby. "Thank you." She said.   
  
"Your family had to leave after you gave birth, but they said they would be back soon. Something about an emergency." The woman informed.  
  
"Thanks again, for everything." Phoebe said smiling.   
  
"Ok, so here it…" The nurse said as she put a pink paper bracelet around Phoebe's wrist. "The baby's I.D. for now… Prudence Halliwell. I'll leave you alone, please call if you need anything." She said and Phoebe just nodded gratefully as she left and close the door behind her.  
  
Once the nurse was gone, she turned her gaze to what she had between her arms. She still couldn't believe it. She had a baby, and she was a mom. She just was having the best and happiest moment in her life. It had been just a few hours since Prue had come to the world and Phoebe still couldn't believe it.  
  
While the baby was nursing from her mother's breast, Phoebe couldn't help but smile. It felt weird, because it was the first time she was doing this, but it was great, amazingly and wonderfully weird. She saw her so tiny, so innocent, she still couldn't believe it… She was SOOOO happy, and proud and excited and… more scared than never in her life… now she was responsible for this little person, she had to do everything in the world to keep her alive and happy… then she glanced around and understood the situation of her reality… just like she was in that moment in that empty hospital room, it would be from now on… just her and her daughter. It just would be the two of them. It wasn't like her sisters and Leo would also be there, but it wasn't the same… just like in that moment, when they had to leave to vanquish the demon of the week…  
  
Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted when Prue started crying, so Phoebe put her knees together and grabbed the baby in a way that she had her in front of her, lying on her legs…  
  
"Shh.. baby…" she said and looked at her. She still was grabbing very softly and very careful because she was afraid she might break her, she was sooo tiny… the feeling she had in that moment was nothing alike to any thing she had felt in her life. Because of her duty as a Charmed One, she always had that feeling to protect the innocents, but this, this was a totally different and new thing for her, she just knew for instinct that she had to protect her and watch after her…   
  
"Hey Prue… yes, that's you." she started looking at her. "Hi, I'm your mommy and I want you to know that you have made me the happiest woman in this world just for being here." She said, by now she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't help it, she was soo happy, but still was like scared that she might screw it and do something wrong… she was new on this. She kept staring at the baby in silence for a moment, when the baby started yawning.  
  
"Baby, I see you're sleepy, sweet dreams, mommy will be here watching your sleep." She said and then in that moment, something happened, for the very first time Prue let her eyes wide open and stared at her mother, when this happened Phoebe was impressed to see those deep blue eyes staring at her once again… those same deep blue eyes that she feel in love with, those same blue eyes that loved her and comforted her…the same deep blue as Cole.   
  
In that moment, when her daughter looked at her with that look, with those eyes, Phoebe realized that from now on, she and Cole would be united for the rest of their lives.   
  
Now, She felt so alone and so vulnerable. She deadly wanted Cole to be there with them, just like any father protecting his family, but she had to face her reality. It wasn't like that, she was alone now, with her baby girl.  
  
"It doesn't matter, sweetheart." She talked to her. "We don't need anybody. We'll be just fine. I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and warm… no one will come before you. Ever. And if in any moment I can't be there for you, it won't be on purpose, it'll be because I'm doing something for you." She said while smoothly running her finger in her little head as she saw the baby peacefully sleeping. "I love you soo much and I'll always be there with and for you. And we won't need anyone else to be happy, because I'll take care of that… because if it's not like that I'll go and kick the destiny's butt myself." She said childish and her face wet with tears. "Your mommy can kick some serious butts, you know…" she said chuckling.   
  
She sighed, "Anyway… never forget that I love you so much." She said kissing the sleeping baby's forehead.   
  
"God bless you my darling." She gave Prue her blessings while realizing that now, she had to be responsible, strong, tolerant and assume any other attitude that might be needed in the future to protect her most important and beautiful innocent… her daughter.   
  
***** END OF FLASHBACK *****  
  
The guilt was overwhelming her, she deadly wanted to tell Cole about Prue, but she didn't know how, she was so afraid of his reaction. Looking at her daughter always made her think about Cole, they had the same smile, the same eyes...   
  
Phoebe couldn't help but smile; Prue was so cute. The best for her would be to have a Daddy, an actual real Daddy; one who loved her, who really cared about her, not who only wanted to screw her mother like Jonathan.   
  
"Yuck!" she mumbled, just the thought made her want to puke. Maybe was one of those post-natal aside effects; no sexual desire, and that plus the whole emotional charge and by now she was totally clear. She despised Jonathan, but she also loved Cole with all her heart. She wanted to dump Jonathan, but it was hard, she still felt commitment to him, he had been with her in a hard time, but still it wasn't working and she didn't know how long she would be able to bear with that bastard.   
  
'It's for Evil to kill innocent people.' She kept repeating herself mentally.   
  
Cole would be a perfect father; he was a perfect father, no doubts about that. Phoebe wanted him to be part of her family, to live happily with the both of them, but she knew it wouldn't work out, she had too many doubts, too many fears, too many everything... She wanted Cole to be Prue's father but she wasn't ready to have him as a lover. Everything was so complicated.  
  
"I have to tell him, right baby?" She asked to her daughter.  
  
In answer Prue gave her a big smile and Phoebe smiled as well.  
  
She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said: "Mommy loves you baby, a lot."  
  
"I'll go see your Daddy today and I'll tell him about you." She added.  
  
She finally got up, took Prue in her arms and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, she asked Paige to take care of Prue while because she had some things to take care of, of course, Paige agreed, she loved to watch Prue. Phoebe gave her daughter a bath, changed her and gave her to her Auntie Paige while she was having a shower and getting dressed. She was feeling nervous about telling Cole but she had to, she was decided to do it, at least for her daughter and also to have an easy conscience about it. Once she was ready, she went in Paige's room to kiss her daughter goodbye and she headed out of the manor towards the penthouse.  
  
When she arrived there, she hesitated a lot before knocking at the door. Her hands were all sweaty; she was shaking nervously and trying to find the best way to tell him without hurting him or making him crazy. The only way she found was to tell him straight.  
  
She finally knocked at the door and took a huge breath.  
  
Cole opened the door and sternly asked: "What do you want?"  
  
It almost hurt her the coldness in his voice. Still she didn't change her mind. She was decided to do it. She tried to cool off a little the mood. "How are you? How's Alex?" she asked.   
  
Cole just sighed and buttoned his suit. "She's at college. Look, I have to go to work, and I doubt you came in a social visit, so please…" he said.   
  
"I need to tell you something." She said.  
  
"Go ahead." He replied without even looking at her as he was getting some documents inside his briefcase.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down." She insisted.  
  
At this Cole turned to look at her. "Whatever you want to say, just say it." He coldly said with a 'whatever' attitude.   
  
Phoebe hesitated a little more and just said it. "Cole... Prue...uh… Prue… Prue is your daughter." She just let the words come out of her mouth waiting for a reaction.  
  
Cole didn't react at all. And Phoebe was freaked because of it, so she decided to keep talking. "It happened when-"  
  
"I know that already, Phoebe." He just cut off nodding and starring at her.  
  
"Wh…wh-what? Excuse me?" she was the one who reacted now.   
  
"But it doesn't change anything, right?" He coldly threw in.   
  
"How did you-?" Phoebe still couldn't come out of her shock.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "She's my daughter and you hid it from me, but I don't blame you."  
  
Cole shrugged and said: "In fact, it's better like this, it's already hard to love one person when she's far away, I don't think I can handle two. You hid her from me since the beginning and we both were fine. I know why you came here. I know you, Phoebe and I know you feel guilty coz you let me saw her and in some way we bonded and well… now you think… uh… it doesn't work like this."  
  
"I just..." She started.  
  
"Save it Phoebe, just go and take care of your daughter, you have a family to take care of, I mean you even got her a father… and well, you are doing just fine and I have Alex so I'll be fine, we'll all be fine, end of the story." Cole told her.  
  
Phoebe looked down and said: "I'm sorry… I just… I just wanted you to know about her, I wanted you to know you had a daughter. It was a mistake to hide her from you, I realize that, I had no right to do what I did… you had the right to know. I'm not asking you for a name, for money or for anything... I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"That's really nice Phoebe." He said sarcastically.  
  
She was about to talk but he cut her off and said: "I love you Phoebe, every damn second of my life I think about… I think about what happened between us over, and over and over again to see what I could change if I could have the luck to make it better. But I can't change what I've done or who I am. I know that even if we have this baby, we won't be together because it's not mean to be."  
  
"I…" she started.  
  
"No, let me finish." He stated. "Let me tell you a story, it's almost Christmas and there is that little boy looking at this wonderful toy he wants so much for Christmas. Everyday he passes by the shop and looks at his favorite toy, which look like gold to him. But the problem is that he hadn't been a good boy and he knows it, he knows he'll never have the luck to have that special toy he loves so much but still he keeps looking at it everyday without touching it, because he's been a bad boy and he's afraid he might break it." He continued.  
  
"I'm that kid and us being happy as a family with our daughter is that toy." He finished.  
  
Phoebe was at the verge of tears, she didn't know what to answer, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to hug him tightly and comfort him, she wanted to tell him that they could go back together and be happy, but she couldn't. She finally let the tears roll down her checks and that brought tears to Cole's eyes.   
  
"Now go back home and take care of that little one." He said, he couldn't break in front of her; she had to leave before he started to cry.  
  
He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It's not your fault and I want you to know that I'll always be there for the both of you guys, I'll be watching you, even if I'm not a whitelighter, I'll be there." He added.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe whispered, unable to stop the tears that were rolling down her checks. Cole had barely heard her but this was sounding as a goodbye. He didn't want her to leave but he just couldn't stand the fact to be a part of her family, it was beyond his power, he just had to let her go and go on with her life with her baby girl, that's how it was meant to be, he knew he didn't deserve to have a happy life with the people he loved the much on earth.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead one more time and she turned back and left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Some hours later, it was lunch time and Alex had decided to stop by home to grab a sandwich, then she would catch one class in the afternoon and then she probably would go with Paige, they'd become close friends with the time… when she opened the door, it was strange to see her brother at lunch time in the penthouse.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hi." He quietly replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm working from home." He replied coldly  
  
"But you don't seem to be working." She said referring to his position, sitting on the floor, in a corner.  
  
"Get out of here." He mumbled.   
  
She sighed and came closer. "What happened?" she questioned.  
  
"Phoebe was here…" he replied like he didn't care.  
  
"And…?"  
  
"She came to tell me everything. But.." He said and stayed quite.  
  
"But…?" she stayed hanging.   
  
"I'm not seeing her or the baby ever again." He replied.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because." He said not looking at her.   
  
Alex tried to understand. "Don't tell me that she denied you the baby…" she started, Cole didn't say anything. "Oh shit… that's not fair, she can't just tell you and deny you to see your daughter." She said. "Look, you're Prue's biological father and we can prove it, so we can suit her and take Phoebe to court, so you'll get some custody. It's only fair." She said pretty excited about the legal procedure. "And if it doesn't work, we find the judge and I sleep with him, so you'll win and-"  
  
"Phoebe didn't deny me anything." He clarified. "She just said she wanted to let me know." He added.  
  
"And what are you gonna do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?!" she reacted. She couldn't believe it.   
  
"What could I do anyway?" Cole questioned.  
  
"You could get to spend some time with her. She deserves to have you as a dad." She suggested.   
  
"You don't understand." Her brother said shaking his head.  
  
"Ok, maybe I don't, but I'll just tell you one thing. You know why I didn't meet my dad?" she asked. "Because my mom killed him when I was three, and I'll never forgive her that… and in some point I hate my dad, because I'll never forgive him he let her go that far. In some level I feel like he didn't fight…" She said wiping a tear. "Would you like your daughter to feel the same way towards you?" she questioned. The issue really had touched her. "At least Phoebe's doing the first step, and I think it's only fair for that little one to have the grace to know his father." Cole just stayed there quite.  
  
"You have no idea what I would have given to spend some time with mine..." she said wiping a tear.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day, Phoebe was in her office, it was pretty late and she had to take Prue with her because Paige and Piper were busy so, she put Prue on her car seat and put this one on her desk. She was trying to work on her column on the computer while trying to watch Prue at the same time. It was hard, because Prue was like wanting to cry for everything.  
  
"Come on baby, be quiet please." Phoebe said.  
  
"Mommy has to do some work and then we'll go home, eat, have a bath and go to bed." She added.   
  
Prue just babbled in response. Phoebe went again to her column, but Prue started crying. So she went to her purse and gave her daughter her car keys and she started playing with them. It made Phoebe remember the time when she, Piper and Prue had to watch a baby, Prue had been using her powers to make all the things that was in her purse levitate to calm the baby.   
  
'Damn where's an active telekinetic power when you need it?' she thought.  
  
She was trying to keep Prue quite so people wouldn't notice that the little girl was there but suddenly, Elise got in her office, without knocking of course.  
  
"Do we have a new Halliwell working for the advice column?" Elise asked, referring to Prue.  
  
Phoebe smiled; she was surprised that her boss hadn't yelled at her in the first place.  
  
"I'm sorry Elise, I know Prue is not supposed to be here but I couldn't find a babysitter, my sisters are all busy and..." Phoebe apologized.   
  
"I understand." Elise sighed. "That's actually what I want to talk you about."  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe was not following.  
  
"The editor has been checking your recently work, and-" Elise commented.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
Her boss opened her mouth trying to find the words. "Not exactly. It's just that since a while ago, your column is not what it used to be, it has changed." Elise explained.  
  
"I have changed, I am a mother now." Phoebe said.  
  
"I get that." Elise agreed. "It's just that it lost that spark, that… your work used to be like you icky, sexy and it always had that special touch… but now it's just regular stuff." Her boss explained.  
  
"Well, I still give advise, it's just that it's expressed in a different way, from another perspective perhaps?" Phoebe defeated.   
  
"It's not just that… it's… uh… you haven't showed up to a radio interview in months, and look at yourself… your image." Elise commented.  
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Look, I'm not saying you have to be all dressed like a model, but some make up wouldn't hurt… and I bet you haven't got your hair done in weeks, and you have baby stains on your clothes…" she said indicating to a stain on Phoebe's blouse. Prue had thrown up a little that day when they were on the elevator of the paper.   
  
Phoebe sighed and looked down at Prue.   
  
"Look, I understand what this is all like, I'm a mother myself and I went through this situation as well… but my point is that you have to be able to deal with the fact of being a mother and to keep it up with your work, because it's obviously been affected." She added.  
  
Phoebe sighed once again. "I'll try to do my best." She said. Elise was right, but how to make enough time to take care of Prue, fight the demons, keep her image and keep it up doing an amazing job. It was impossible.   
  
Then Elise took Prue in her arms. "Now, I'll take this beautiful with me while you finish your work." She acted like Phoebe was a kid and Prue was the toy distracting her from doing her homework; somehow, it was like that.   
  
Phoebe was a little off by this, but then she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Elise."  
  
Elise smiled in return and said: "Deadline's tonight." She took Prue in her arms and walked out of the office.   
  
In the mean time, Cole arrived at the paper, it was the last place he wanted to be, but he had to; he didn't have other choice, it was work. It was about a reporter who had got a lawsuit because of the means he had used to cover a big story. Cole hated this kind of cases, because it was hard to work with journalists since the most of the time there was an unknown source involved, which the journalist always insist on protect above everything. Cole had tried to pass this case to another partner from the firm, but they insisted him to take the case, because they would need someone like him to manage and win the case in court. He got in paper's office and saw a commotion.  
  
Elise was surrounded by people, mostly women, looking at Prue, amazed of the beauty of Phoebe's daughter. They were all ticking her and talking to her, and she was just laughing and giggling. She practically had half of the staff 'enchanted.' She was sooo cute.  
  
"Excuse me." Cole said, clearing his throat when he arrived towards the group.  
  
"Oh, but here we got Prue's Daddy." Elise assumed. She remembered him, she knew he was Phoebe's ex-husband and Prue's blue eyes could only come from him.   
  
"Elise they're calling you from publicity." Someone called for her.   
  
"Excuse me." She said as she handed him the baby. Cole was feeling really weird, also shocked; it was when someone had called him Daddy, it was the first time he was really realizing that he was a father.  
  
Prue started crying, Cole recognized this cry, his daughter needed to get changed.  
  
"She needs to get changed." Cole said.  
  
He kissed the baby on the forehead and started to rock her and she immediately calmed down.  
  
"You can use my office, I won't need it for the moment." Elise offered pointing to her office while grabbing the phone.   
  
Cole nodded and walked towards her office but he realized that Prue's diapers and everything she needed to get changed was probably with Phoebe. He stopped by his ex-wife office and knocked.  
  
"Hi, Prue needs to get changed. Do you have things that might help here?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe was taken aback; she was wondering what Cole was doing there, at the paper. She was so surprised that she forgot to ask him the reason of his presence there and gave her Prue's bag.  
  
"Thanks." Cole told her and with that he walked out of the office to go in Elise's.  
  
Once Prue was changed, Cole sat down on a chair with his daughter in his arms. He wanted to spend so time with her, alone. Prue was feeling good in her father's arms, gone were the cries and now she was brightly smiling. Cole took her little hand in his and starred at her, thinking how impossible it was for him to live with his baby girl. He had to stay out of her life because he wanted her to be safe. In a way, he knew Phoebe had made the right choice when she decided to hide her from him, it would have been too dangerous. Being a Charmed Ones' baby is already hard because every demon wanted to get you coz you're powerful, let's not talk about what it could have been if the whole underworld knew that Prue was also Cole's daughter. That's why he had to stay away from her and Phoebe. He only caused troubles in the past and already had lost a baby boy because of his evilness and he had hurt Phoebe more than any human being could handle. He loved the both of them so much that he had to let them go, and that's what he was going to do.  
  
He took a huge breath and kissed Prue on the forehead.  
  
"I just want you to know that I love you baby and I love your Mommy too. I'll always be watching you and Auntie Alex will let me know every single thing about you. I won't be there for your first word or your first step but, I'll keep an eye on you and your Mom." He said before kissing her one more time.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, trying to fight his tears back.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him and a beautiful blond woman, who was also Elise's secretary, entered the office. She put some papers on Elise's desk and she smiled at Cole and he smiled back.  
  
"Your daughter is so cute, just like her Daddy." The girl said in a seductive way.  
  
"Thank you." Cole replied. He still couldn't get used of being called Daddy.  
  
"So, you're Phoebe's ex-husband." She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Cole Turner." He said.  
  
"Amanda Caldwell." She said, as they shook hands.  
  
"And what do you do for a living, Mr. Turner?" She asked already hitting on him.  
  
"I'm an attorney." He replied.  
  
"An attorney and really handsome, that's my luck." She said.  
  
They were interrupted by Phoebe clearing her throat. She was deadly jealous; this blond bitch was flirting with him, the man she loved, the father of her daughter.  
  
"Excuse me." Amanda said as she walked out of the office.  
  
"So... the whole paper knew she's my daughter?" Cole asked a little mad.  
  
"Well, I guess that they assumed it, coz we were you... you know... married and, well, she looks a lot like you." Phoebe replied. "Gossip runs around…"  
  
"I have to go." He said, quickly changing the subject, it was hurting too much to talk about it.  
  
He handed Prue to her mother, knowing that it would probably be the last time he was seeing her. He looked at her one more time and repeated to himself that it was what was the best to do.   
  
He smiled sadly and simply said: "Goodbye Phoebe."  
  
And with that he left the paper, forgetting all about what he came to do in the first place.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you guys think?? REVIEW now!!! Thanks. 


	10. Baby's First Halloween Part I

Hey guys, we're back! And this time with a two parts Halloween special!!! Besides the usual 'Trick or Treat' we got a few surprises for you!!! So read and find out!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Baby's First Halloween."   
  
Part I  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I thought you'd stop by today." Paige commented from the kitchen's phone.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had class in the afternoon and then I came straight home." Alex replied on the other end of the line through the cordless phone.  
  
Both already on their Pj's while talking in a pretty confident way; they'd had become pretty close friends. They talked about everything with sort limitations; Phoebe and Cole's things to be exact, Alex would never talk about Cole's state or humor or anything related to him and Phoebe; Paige would never talk about Phoebe, or her stuff or her relationship with Jonathan, it was the only one they kept, for respect to their brother or sister, perhaps; besides that they told and shared everything like magic, guys, fashion or any other thing they got in their some way crazy minds; they went shopping together, and they went clubbing and they shared and went together to beauty issues.   
  
"So... what did Cole say when you told him you had switched career again?" Paige asked.  
  
"I... uh... I haven't told him about it." Alex said.  
  
"What?!" Paige said moving around the kitchen, and somehow she managed so the cord never strangled her. "But that was last week, I thought you had told him by now."  
  
"I know, but it's just that... he'll get mad and.." the demon friend started while sitting on her bed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Paige agreed. "I know Cole... there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"You're not helping." Alex said.  
  
"I know... but I also know you'll figure out a way to tell him." The witch girl replied.   
  
"What I have to figure out is what to do about this itching... and I think it's getting swollen..." Alex said as she examined a covered spot on her hip.   
  
"Oh god, is it that bad? Does it hurt?" Paige asked concerned.  
  
"I think it's infected." She replied with a painful look. "I just hope it heals before the Halloween party."   
  
"If you weren't half demon I could heal it." Paige said.   
  
"Wouldn't that be personal gain?" Alex asked doubtfully. "I thought you witches were all about that P.G. crap."   
  
Paige opened her mouth trying to find a way to justified, as she saw Leo stepping in the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.  
  
"Alex I've been waiting for over 25 minutes, please I need to use the phone." Cole yelled from outside his sister's bedroom.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, keep talking." Alex said.  
  
"Ok... well I think, that technically your injury was caused by a demonic twisted mind." Paige said.   
  
"Really? Who?" Alex asked clueless.   
  
"Yourself!" Paige threw. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved on this." She mumbled. "Maybe you should go to see a doctor." She added.  
  
"No, because then I'll have to use my credit card and Cole will know." Alex stated.  
  
"Well, we'll pay with mine and then you'll pay me back." Paige offered.  
  
"Yeah... I guess, thanks, Paigy" She replied.   
  
"Please, do not call me Paigy."   
  
"Alex I need to use the phone!" Cole yelled again.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and yelled back: "I'm talking!."   
  
"Did you decide what to wear for the party?" Alex then asked.   
  
"No, I'm between Pocahontas and some Mistress of the Dark outfit I found with Phoebe's stuff... it doesn't fit her anyway." Paige commented. And it was in fact true, after the whole pregnancy thing, Phoebe was now 2 sizes fatter than she used to be.  
  
"Alex you talk to Paige everyday. How much can you gossip about?!" Cole teased madly.   
  
"Maybe we should talk later?." Paige suggested.   
  
"Ignore him." Alex said. "I haven't picked out my outfit either." She continued.   
  
"Alexandra, hang the damn phone NOW!" Cole shouted hitting her bedroom's door.   
  
"Arrchh..." Alex said furiously. "Sorry Paigy, I'll call you later." She apologized.   
  
"Ok, take care."  
  
"You too. Bye." Alex said and finally hung up. She stayed lying on her bed for like 20 seconds. "You're welcome!" she sarcastically yelled for her brother to hear.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What did Alex do to herself?" Paige jumped when Leo asked as he walked in the kitchen again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paige asked.  
  
"You said you couldn't heal her, what happen to her?" Leo questioned curiously. He saw her look and sighed. "I wasn't listening to your call, it's just that you said it when I walked in and I couldn't help but over hear it." He explained.  
  
Paige nodded. "Infected tattoo." She added.  
  
"Auch..." Leo made a painful face. "And I take Cole doesn't know about it." Leo inferred.   
  
"Yup." Paige said nodding.   
  
"Wish her luck from me." Leo said and both white lighters chuckled. "By the way, could you please tell or leave Phoebe a note letting her know that Jonathan called 3 times this afternoon... and 2 this morning." Leo said.   
  
"Gosh it's getting worse." Paige said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh yeah." Leo nodded while grabbing a chocolate cookie and handling one to Paige.   
  
"Thanks." She said and took a bite.  
  
"Will be there any little tiny whit of pride left in that big head of his?" Leo commented.  
  
"I don't think there could be any space left for pride with such arrogance." Paige added.   
  
"You know, I don't talk about people behind their backs, but this guy it's just... I mean Cole could have been a demon and everything you want, but at least he was a straight guy." Leo said.  
  
"You mean Jonathan is gay?" she reacted.  
  
"No. What I mean is that Cole was a bastard right? But you could know it, he didn't hide it... and he was a good pal, he'd always offer his hand to help you if you need it." Leo said  
  
"That's true." Paige nodded.   
  
"But Jonathan... he tries to show someone he is not." Leo explained.  
  
"Like a mask." She filled.  
  
"Yes. He's a closed person and hypocrite person."   
  
"Self centered and selfish." Paige continued. "Have you heard him talking?" Paige then brought.  
  
"Oh... the Elders with all the cryptic and mystical thing are the highest of the coolest right next to Jonathan." Leo joked.   
  
Paige just chuckled. "He can just talk on, on and on about the most boring and stupid things."  
  
"And the story about how he won the campaign of the-" Leo started.  
  
"Pet's shampoo." Paige filled lazily. "He talks about it as the most amazing thing. I totally disgust this guy." She added.   
  
"Shh... look out, the only member of Jonathan's Fan club is coming." Leo whispered as Piper started walking in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, what were you guys talking about that you stopped when I came here?" Piper questioned her sister and husband as she grabbed her car keys.  
  
"Nothing honey, just white lighters stuff..." Leo made up.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to know why I couldn't levitate yet, so he asked the Elders-" Paige continued.  
  
"Ok! That's great, but I have to go. It's past 10 already and I have to watch my business." Piper cut off glazing to her watch; she never really cared about the Elders stuff. She was on the door already and then she stepped back. "Ohh... almost forgot, please tell Phoebe Jonathan called her." She said smiling. "He's a great guy, isn't he?" she added with a grin and walked off.  
  
"See?" Leo asked his sister in law. "She's the only one who likes him around." He added referring to his wife.   
  
Both white lighters walked to the living room to watch some T.V. for a while. Then while they were on the couch eating pop corn after they caught a late movie on Tv, the doorbell rang.   
  
"Who could be at this hour of the night?" Leo questioned as she went to the door.  
  
"A demon?" Paige asked as she got up as well and went to the window and took a look. "Not a demon, something worse, the Dork is here." Paige said.   
  
Leo opened the door. "Hi."  
  
"Hello Leo, Paige." Jonathan greeted.   
  
"Hey." Paige said.  
  
"You won't believe what happened to me today." He started. Oh no, another long, stupid and boring story was coming.  
  
"Ah... I 'd love to hear to your story right now, but I have to go to the kitchen to...uh ... to turn a rabbit in a duck." Paige quickly said as she prepared to walk off. Leo gave her a look, because now he was left with him.   
  
Jonathan laughed strong. So strong that it scared. "That's funny, it's because of all the Bugs and Daffy competition, right?" he asked still laughing.   
  
Paige just nodded and walked out to the kitchen.   
  
"I have to help Paige with that... you know..." Leo excused himself. "I think Phoebe's upstairs." He went to the kitchen as well.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was in the living room, typing on his laptop while receiving and making work calls related to the case he was working on. He was acting like normal or at least he was trying; only that he filled his day with other stuff like work, mostly work to keep him from think about the whole Phoebe and Prue thing... it hurt too much, so he focused on his work to not think about it, of course that he always ended up thinking about it, but he couldn't help it.... The phone interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Cole Turner." He picked up.  
  
"Hi, is Alex home?" a male voice replied.  
  
"Who's calling?" Cole asked coldly.  
  
"It's Bob. Is she home?" the voice asked again.  
  
'Bob? Bob...' Cole mentally searched. 'Bob?... oh yeah!.' He remembered. Blonde, weird mustache, totally looser; he was Alex's 'Love of her Life' of the Week; he had met him a couple of days ago when he came back home from work and they were, they said 'studying', but this Bob guy didn't look like a lawyer type for Cole. He didn't like this guy for his sister. "No! She's not home and never call her again." Cole said and hung up as he sighed. He had an issue to solve. He got up and went to his sister bedroom. He opened the door without knocking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to knock!" Alex yelled. Trying to hide what she was doing. She used as an excuse that he had to knock because she was undressed, but true she was trying to clean up the tattoo.  
  
"This is my house, I don't have to knock to get into any room!." Cole threw.   
  
Alex just turned her back to him, casually trying to cover the injury in her hip with her hand.   
  
"Turn around I need to talk to you." Cole demanded.   
  
"Why don't you go to the living and I'll be there with you in a minute?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked annoyed.   
  
"Because I'm undressed." She said, with an almost shaking voice. "So let me get dressed and I-" she started.   
  
"I've seen you undressed." He realized. "What the hell is going on?" he raised his voice. "Why are you covering your hip?" he questioned.  
  
"I... uh... I..." she tried, but he was faster and grabbed her hand. "Auch!"  
  
"What the hell?" he questioned. "You're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?"  
  
"Is that time of the month?" Alex tried nervously.  
  
"On you hip?" he questioned.  
  
"Ok, ok I got a tattoo." She said.  
  
"Are you insane?! Why did you do that?" he asked shocked.   
  
"Does it bother you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!." He stated.   
  
"How come your ex- lover has many of them?" she questioned.  
  
"You mean Phoebe?" he asked and she nodded. He didn't know what to say, so he walked out of the bedroom, then he comes back and said: "That's not the same."  
  
"Of course it's not the same because you don't sleep with me." She said.  
  
"It's not the same." He repeated.  
  
"How's not the same?" she questioned.  
  
"She's not my baby sister." He replied.  
  
"You married her." She threw in.   
  
"That's not the same." He repeated.   
  
She smiled because she had somehow won the argument.   
  
"That doesn't look pretty good. We're going to see a doctor first thing in the morning." He stated.   
  
"Fine." She agreed. "I need it to heal before Halloween." She commented.  
  
"What with Halloween?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to a custom party." She said.   
  
"Where?" he questioned.  
  
"At the Halliwell Manor." She lied. In fact it was at a new club, not even P3, but a new club she was going with Paige.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, she wanted to avoid the party subject because she knew Cole would ask lots of questions about it.  
  
"Bob called, I hate this guy, I told him not to call again and if you have something to argue about it, you'll be grounded for a month, which include no Halloween party at the Manor." He said.  
  
"Now you get to choose my dates?" she asked.   
  
"He's such a looser, why do you have to hang out with such losers?" he questioned. Alex was about to talk but she quickly closed her mouth thinking that a Halloween party such as the one Paige and her were planning was only happening once in a year, 'Bob guys' were as much as ants on earth. She thought.  
  
"Now sleep." Cole added before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
He stepped at the doorframe for a while and watched her sleep. Phoebe was deep asleep in her bed, under the covers. She was really tired; around her bed there was papers, books and some letters; she had been working and then she fell asleep. It was hard for her, she had to watch Prue and take care of her; she had to keep it up in her work, because Elise had already talked to her about it; and she had to keep her up with the weekly demon fighting, by this hour of the night, she was exhausted.   
  
The situation between Jonathan and Phoebe was the same; she kept pushing him away and rejected him. He was getting obsessed about her. He called her and went to see her all the time, but she just ignored him. She thought that by now he had got the message, but she was mistaken, because he was still there. He wanted to spend time with her, and to touch her and to sleep with her, but she pushed him away. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. It bothered her every time he called her, it disgusted her when he tried to touch her and she totally wanted to kill him when he tried to get her in the bed. She just didn't want to see his pathetic face anymore. She realized how mistaken she had been about Jonathan; she had thought he was a good guy, and that he would parent Prue, but she was mistaken, and she hated herself for that.   
  
  
  
Jonathan on the other hand, he was sick and tired of Phoebe's rejections. He started to think it wasn't just because she was tired or because of the baby, he was almost sure she was still yearning for the other guy; the one she said she had loved but was not coming back. She never told him his name. He knew he was the brat's father, but he didn't know him. 'Oh the Brat...' he thought. Phoebe was totally obsessed with that girl; everything was all about the baby, nothing more important than the baby... the baby, the baby... he was tired of hearing about the baby...at first he accepted the baby, because of Phoebe, but she had changed a lot since that time... he had to do something.   
  
He got in the room and closed the door behind him. Then he sat next to Phoebe and watched her asleep. He had to have her. Somehow, he had to...  
  
He moved the books and placed them on the floor. He then laid next to her; he started caressing her hair and her neck, then he came closer and started kissing her neck. He had to have her, even if she was asleep. He was licking her neck while moving his hands inside her shirt.   
  
A smile formed on his lips when she moaned, still asleep. He continued working on his neck, then going to her ear... he couldn't be more pleased, because she was responding to him, but everything changed when her subconscious betrayed her when still in her sleep she moaned one word loud and clear. "Cole..."   
  
Jonathan stopped. Anger and Rage started to built inside of him. 'Of course, that was the guy... Cole.' He thought. 'Now, he remembered, she had lied to him, this friend of hers that watched Prue... he was the other guy.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when she whispered, but loud enough. "Cole... don't leave me." She said.  
  
This was the last one. He couldn't contain it and suddenly he slapped her hard on the face and she jumped awake.   
  
"What the hell?" she said and then she gasped when she saw him there close to her. "What the hell were you doing to me?!" she yelled with her hand on her eye, where he had hit her hard. "Apparently what you wanted this Cole guy to do to you!" he yelled.   
  
"You bastard! You hit me." She shouted.   
  
"You bitch were dreaming of him when I was with you! But I'm gonna show you what a real man is!" he said as he came over her and was going to slap her, but she was faster and kicked him on the stomach, then she jumped out of the bed. He tried to come over her again, but she kicked his groin, ankle him on his back and push him against the wall. Luckily for her she had such an experience kicking sorry asses. He was now on the floor, coughing. She kicked him on the stomach again and hit him on the face harder than he had hit her, that hard that his nose was bleeding. "If you dare to even try to touch me again, I swear you'll need a straw to get your food." She threatened him. "Now get the hell out of here! Now!" she shouted to him. "Go!"  
  
He just got up and walked off. Phoebe immediately ran to Prue who was crying and held her in her arms protectively. "It's Ok, baby. Everything will be Ok." She said rocking her baby. She then went to the bed with her in her arms and rocked her till she fell asleep again.   
  
She touched her eye, it was swollen, it would certainly be a huge bruise. 'Why guys always have to hit on the face?' she thought as she sighed. At least he had ended up worse than herself, the thought made her laugh a little.  
  
In fact, she wanted to call Cole, she didn't know why, she was just feeling this way, she wanted him to be there with her, to comfort her, even if there was nothing to be comforted about, but somehow, she needed to feel his arms around her. She wanted to be held by him until she fell asleep. She got up and put Prue back in her crib, after that, she went back in bed and closed her eyes. She imagined Cole coming in and lying beside her, holding her tightly, kissing her neck lightly, not licking like the other bastard. She shook Jonathan out of her head and went back to Cole, she focused on him and on how it could be good to be with him again. Deep inside she knew it was impossible but it was feeling good just to think about it. The worst thing would be when the next morning she'd realize that she's alone in bed and that the guy she loved so much was not there to hold her and to kiss her good morning. She thought about him lying in bed and holding Prue in his arms, only wearing a boxer, waiting for her to wake up. She thought about them being a family and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Phoebe prepared herself for work, she tried to hide the big bruise in her eye with make up, but it was still very obvious. She put on big sunglasses, to try to hide it. She came down the stairs, after feeding Prue, to take breakfast with the rest of the family. She didn't want to tell them about it, because it was embarrassing and humiliating for her. While she was on the living room, the doorbell rang, she went to answer and her jaw dropped when she saw Jonathan standing there.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she reclaimed angrily.   
  
"Phoebe, we need to talk." He said holding flowers.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" she yelled and Piper came to the living room. "What's going on in here?" she questioned. "Hey Jonathan, please come in." she invited him.   
  
"No, he's not coming inside." Phoebe said.   
  
"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing? You can treat him like this." Piper threw. Paige and Leo entered as well and witnessed the scene from the dinning room.  
  
"Phoebe, just listen to me. I'm really sorry about what I did last night. I wasn't myself and I can't forgive myself to what I tried to do to you." Jonathan explained.   
  
"Shut up! I don't care about what you have to say, I don't want to see you ever again." Phoebe shouted him madly.   
  
Then Piper came closer. "Jonathan, what the hell happened to you?" she asked shocked pointing to his very hurt face.   
  
Jonathan just ignored her and kept talking. "I want to start over, make it up to you. I want you to marry me!" he said.   
  
"What?!!" Phoebe yelled. "Get out!" she ordered. "Come on, get out now!!!" she yelled closing the door on his face. He pushed the door open.  
  
"Phoebe!!!" Piper called her. "The man just proposed to you!"   
  
"He hit me and tried to rape me last night!" she yelled to her sister.   
  
"She called me Cole." Jonathan directed to Piper.  
  
"Phoebe, how could you?!" Piper Threw.  
  
At this Paige and Leo intervened. "Get out." Paige said.  
  
"You shut up, this is between Phoebe and me." He said.  
  
"Look, get out of here and never come back." Phoebe repeated.   
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me." He shook his head. "After all I've done for you?" he said to Phoebe.  
  
"What?!" Phoebe reacted. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"I supported you... I wanted to make you my wife so-" he started.   
  
"Your wife?" Phoebe asked. "Are you insane? You're such a immature person to have any notions of what a marriage is!" she yelled.   
  
"Immature? I accepted your brat till you turned your back at me and started to ignore me!" he reclaimed.  
  
"Did you just call my daughter a brat? You bastard!" she got to hit him, but Paige stopped her by grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
"Phoebe, don't waste your time on this. Let him go." Paige advised.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Jonathan yelled Paige.  
  
"Ok, you bastard, get out now!" Leo came and quickly grabbed him by his lapel.   
  
"Ok, buddy, relax." Jonathan said fearfully.   
  
"Hold on..." Phoebe called and went to Jonathan. "If I ever hear from you or see your pathetic face around again, I swear I'll kill you. And believe me, I can do it." She threatened him.  
  
"You're gonna regret this Phoebe!" he said as he got out of sight.   
  
Then Paige came to Phoebe and took out her glasses. "Oh, Phoebe, this is pretty bad, why didn't you say the bastard had done this to you?" Paige asked concerned.   
  
Leo came to heal her. "No." Phoebe shook her head. "Don't do it, this wasn't caused by Evil."   
  
"But Phoebe you-" Leo tried.  
  
"I'll be fine!" she cut off.  
  
"I can not believe you called him Cole!" Piper confronted Phoebe.  
  
"What? You're on his side? You're my sister!" Phoebe couldn't believe this.  
  
"Phoebe, who else do you think is gonna marry you??? You have other guys' daughter! And he was minded to accept you." Piper said. "How could you screwed it like this?"  
  
"Piper..." Leo called his wife.  
  
"Not Leo, it's always like this." Piper said.  
  
"Oh really? And what about me?? And my feelings?? Don't I have the right to decide?? I don't want that man as my daughter's father. I don't want to marry that bastard!" Phoebe yelled.   
  
"But I take screwing the demon is just fine." Piper added.  
  
Phoebe wanted to cry, how could Piper be talking to her like this, how dare she say such things, it was so unfair, as if Prue was just a burden, she was a gift, and Piper was talking about her niece as if is was a weight which were pushing men away. And even if Cole was a demon, he was the best father on earth and the best lover, not to mention it.  
  
"Piper!" Paige yelled, she was out of control.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Phoebe said heading up the stairs.   
  
"I am not done yet!" Piper shouted. "Phoebe! Phoebe!"  
  
Paige was heading upstairs as well, but Leo stopped her. "Don't." he advised. "Let them talk."  
  
Paige nodded. And they both stayed quite for a couple of minutes.   
  
"Hey, does this mean what I think it means?" Paige asked cheerfully.  
  
Leo smiled as well and then both white lighter hugged and started jumping and singing happily.   
  
"We won't get to see the bastard around ever again!!" Paige said happily.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"Where do you think you're going all dressed up like that?!" Cole coldly questioned as she passed him.  
  
"I told you I was going to a Halloween Party tonight." Alex rolled her eyes as she replied.  
  
"Couldn't you find an actual outfit? Something that covers you?" he questioned eyeing her. "Besides, what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I'm a gypsy." She replied with a smile.  
  
"A whore gypsy?" he asked referring to her very 'skin-off' outfit. It was a pretty great outfit. It was a very low long skirt with splits, so you could see her tights and her hips; and the top barely covered her chest, all with a lot of bracelets, necklaces and rings with coins... she was wearing a long black curly wig.   
  
"Ha-ha. That's a good one." She grinned. "I'm a new millennium gypsy." She said.   
  
"Ok, I want you to go in there..." he said pointing to her bedroom. "And find something decent to wear, otherwise, you're not going anywhere." He ordered.  
  
"That's not fair! I'm 18, remember??" she complained. He didn't reply anything. "You should find yourself a girl so you wouldn't be making my life hell the whole time." She mumbled as she walked in her room. Then she asked him: "And what are you supposed to be anyway?"  
  
"I'm ex-demon Cole Turner. Attorney at Law, parent of his very crazy 18-year-old sister." He replied.   
  
"Aren't you going to any party?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't go to Halloween parties nor wear stupid customs." He replied.  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl." She mumbled and went to change.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Paige! Piper! Leo!" Phoebe excitedly called for them.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked as she entered Phoebe's room.   
  
"Ahhh..." Paige said tenderly.   
  
"Isn't she the cutest little thing ever?" Phoebe proudly asked she took Prue in her arms. The little 4-months baby was wearing a cute Butterfly outfit; the custom was formed by a pink sweater, with little glow in every colors, a matching pink pants, the little wings. She was soo cute.   
  
"Yes, she's really cute." Piper said smiling, and then she walked off. Piper wasn't as bonded to Prue as Paige was. It wasn't like she didn't like or love the little baby; she loved her niece, but in some point, deep inside, she always felt jealous because Phoebe got to be a mother and she had tried for so long herself and she hadn't been able to get pregnant. Sometimes it hurt her to see Phoebe so happy with her daughter, it was moments like this one that made her eyes wet.   
  
Phoebe assumed Piper was still mad at her because of what had happened with Jonathan, but at this moment she didn't even care, because she was so happy for her daughter's first Halloween and because now she was free from that bastard, that she didn't care.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Phoebe said proudly. "My baby's first Halloween." She said looking at Prue. "Ok, Paige, please hold her while I get my camera." She handled her the baby, and started looking inside her drawers. "Got it!"  
  
"I love your outfit." Paige said.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe nodded. She was dressed like a Fairy. She was wearing a long white dress with a lot of glow and golden things. She had curled her hair and was wearing a little plastic tiara that matched her magic stick. She was wearing transparent sandals, and she had made an amazing work with her make up. She had worn a lot of glow and glittery, and she had managed to do a design on her face, so she could cover the big bruise... with so many glittery and stuff she managed to hide what that bastard had done to her. And of course, she had her transparent wings with a lot of glittery that it could shine in the dark. It was a really beautiful outfit. It was pretty different from what Phoebe was used to, but Phoebe was different now. Besides, the gown was loose, she insisted in wear something loose. It was true, she was 2 sizes fatter now, and she didn't look bad, just that you could see that her hips were wider and her butt and breasts bigger. But she had this obsession that she was totally fat. So she insisted in nothing tight, nothing sexy or nothing 'skin off' for her this year. But still she was happy with it, because she had her baby, and she was Free from the Dork. Oh god... she was soo happy that she couldn't help but smile the whole time. "Hey... Paige I didn't know you liked Cher. It's a great outfit." She complimented her sister.  
  
"I'm not Cher, I'm dressed as Cleopatra." Paige corrected.  
  
"Oh... sorry, it's just that the hair and the style you know.." Phoebe tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"Ok, now let's put this gorgeous on my bed to take her a picture." Phoebe said.   
  
Paige nodded and sat the baby on the bed. Prue started to take off her wings.  
  
"No, baby, don't take it off. First a nice picture for mommy." Phoebe said in baby voice and Prue babbled.   
  
"Phoebe, she must be feeling stupid." Paige said.  
  
"She doesn't know what stupid means." Her sister replied. "Now, help me to get the photo."  
  
"Ok." Paige stood right next to Phoebe and start making funny faces at Prue. "Look at your Auntie." She said.  
  
Finally after five minutes they got Prue to smile for 3 seconds and that was long enough to take the picture.   
  
"What a cutie little girl!" another baby talking voice said.  
  
"Hey!" Paige asked.  
  
"Hi Alex." Phoebe greeted.  
  
"Hey guys." She said. "Say Hi to your Auntie Alex." She said to Prue and kissed her on the head.   
  
"You're late. I was going to go by myself." Paige complained. They had agreed that Alex would pick Paige so they'd go to the party.   
  
"Well, yeah, I didn't pass the 'Big Brother's inspection'. I had to change at the last minute." She said.  
  
"But you look great." Phoebe insisted. Alex had almost kept the same outfit, just that put on a bigger, or an actual top that covered her.   
  
"Thanks." Alex said.  
  
"How's the tattoo?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I did what you told me, and it's not swollen anymore." She replied.   
  
"You'll be fine in some days, you'll see."   
  
"Ok, we have to go." Paige said. "Bye!" she waved.  
  
"Bye, girls, have fun!!" Phoebe said.  
  
"See ya!" Alex said.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting a little butterfly?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Both friends ran back and got all over Prue. "Bye my little niece!." "Have fun, beautiful." They both said to the baby while kissing her.   
  
"Ok, Now, you're exaggerating. I want her to live for her next Halloween." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye Phoebs!" they said and left.  
  
Prue, who enjoyed total attention, was still giggling and ready to start the celebration of her first Halloween.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Baby's First Halloween Part 2

Chapter 11  
  
"Baby's First Halloween."   
  
Part II  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Trick or treat!" a group of kids sang in unison.   
  
"Oh... what a beautiful little witch." Phoebe complimented a little girl while she put some candies on her bag with one hand while holding Prue in her other arm. "And some candies for such a handsome cowboy." As she putting more candies. "And for the scary ghost." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!! Happy Halloween!" The kids said and then ran to the next door.  
  
Phoebe just turned and closed the door behind her again. It was just herself and Prue at the Manor. Piper was attending at P3's Halloween Eve, Paige was in the party with Alex and Leo was with the Elders.   
  
Phoebe had to be the one on 'Trick or Treat' watching for the night; besides she had to stay with Prue. Once again the doorbell rang. More kids.  
  
"Trick or treat!!" a couple of girls greeted and Phoebe put candies on their bags.  
  
"Thanks, night!!!" the both girls said and ran to the next door.   
  
Phoebe sat in the couch with Prue again, where she had been watching television. Prue's attention was focused on her mommy's make up. She found it pretty or funny, the fact was that the little girl couldn't help but place her tiny hands on Phoebe's hair and face and then she laughed when she could see her own little hands shining from the glittery from Mommy's outfit, then she was trying to get the shiny things on her hands to her mouth. "Prudence Halliwell, what are you doing?" Phoebe questioned when she realized what her baby was doing.   
  
Phoebe headed to the kitchen with the baby in her arms and reached for a napkin to clean her little hands to prevent any incident. In the kitchen table she found one of P3's publicity for the Halloween Party. She grabbed it and a premonition hit her.   
  
*** It was a in the parking lot of P3. A young man was walking and a big ugly green demon appeared and attacked him from behind.***  
  
She sighed. "Oh, baby, looks like we have demon's ass to kick tonight." She said and kissed her daughter on the forehead.   
  
She ran to the attic with Prue and went straight to the book. She started to flip pages while dialing to P3.  
  
"P3. Trick or Treat. Happy Halloween. Piper's talking."  
  
"Piper?"   
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes... look, I just had a premonition. I'm looking for the Demon on the Book." She quickly said.  
  
"What demon?" Piper looked concerned.  
  
"I'm looking for it." Phoebe replied. "It happens behind the club."  
  
"What club? My club?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe said in exasperation. In that moment Prue started crying. "Not now, honey." She said rocking her to calm her.   
  
"Ok, what did you see?" Piper asked.  
  
"A young guy, he was wearing a suit was attacked by an ugly demon... found it!." She said.  
  
"What does it say?"   
  
"Immune to witch's powers and it can be vanquished with a Power of Three spell." Phoebe read. "I got the spell. Tell Paige to orb me there while I get Leo to watch Prue." Phoebe said while holding Prue with one arm, holding the phone in her shoulder and copying the spell with the other hand.   
  
"Phoebe, Paige is not here." Piper informed her.  
  
"What? No, she was going to the party with Alex." Phoebe said.  
  
"Not this party, they're not here." Piper said.  
  
"And she left her cell phone." Phoebe said. "Oh god..."  
  
"What about Alex?" Piper asked.  
  
"The only way to get Alex is..." she said and then stopped. "Look, I'll get them, you try to get Leo." Phoebe said and hung up.  
  
She knew the only way to get to Alex, was Cole. She hesitated about whether to call Cole or not.  
  
"It seems like we'll need your daddy's help to find your auntie Paige." Phoebe said with baby voice to Phoebe.   
  
She hesitated a little more, and then decided to go through with it. She then dialed the penthouse.   
  
"Hey, we're not home, you know what to do." Cole's voice said.  
  
'Damn the machine!' she thought. Then she dialed his cell phone.  
  
"Cole Turner."  
  
"Cole? Hi it's me, Phoebe." She said a little unsure of his reaction.  
  
"Phoebe? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Kinda, it's important, you think you can come to the Manor?" she asked.  
  
"What is it? An emergency?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll explain you here, can you come?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was driving to my office, so it'll take a few minutes to drive there." He said. "I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe sighed again.  
  
The doorbell rang again, with kids for more candies. Phoebe replied and closed the door.   
  
Then some minutes later the doorbell rang again, and this time there were not more children, instead it was Phoebe's hero.   
  
"Hey, thanks for coming." She said as she led him inside and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked and couldn't help but eye Phoebe well. "You look amazing." He complimented her.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed, but she had so much make up that she could almost hide it.   
  
Then Cole starred at Prue and smiled at her, he sighed sadly. "Where's everybody?" he asked trying to put it together.  
  
"It's just Prue and me." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What about the party here?" he questioned.  
  
"There's not party here. The party is at P3." She replied.  
  
"Alex said... oh I can't believe I bought it. I'm sooo gonna kill her." He said when he realized she had fooled him again.  
  
"First you'll have to find her." Phoebe said. "That's why we need you. Paige is with her and we don't know where."  
  
"Weren't they at P3?" he asked.  
  
"No." she shook her head. "I had a premonition and a demon is gonna attack and we need the power of three for that one." She added.   
  
"Fine, I'll get them." He said as he shimmered out.  
  
After some minutes, Cole had finally tracked Alex in a new club across town, but since the place was crowd he couldn't shimmered straight inside of it, so he shimmered on the parking lot, where he spotted Alex's car. There was a crowd on the entrance of the club and a line of at least fifty persons trying to get in. He got to the person in the door who was controlling who gets in and who doesn't.  
  
"You got reservation?" he asked Cole.  
  
"No." he shook his head. "But I need to get in." he insisted.  
  
"Sorry pal, the party is only for the ones who made reservations and bought the ticket." The employee explained.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Cole complained. "Look, I'm not here by myself, I brought some friends." He said with a casual smile.  
  
"You're a funny guy. We don't like funny guys." The man said madly.  
  
"You don't understand. My friends are very well known. Does Benjamin Franklin ring any bell?" he asked. "Now, how many friends do you need to get me in?" he proposed reaching his wallet.   
  
Once inside, he spotted a pretty drunk Cher. She was hugging two other guys. "Paige?" he asked.  
  
"Cole!!" she said laughing.  
  
"Where's Alex?" he asked but the guys were interfering. "Excuse me, where's Alex?"  
  
"Alex... she's... she's there." She said pointing to the stage; Cole's jaw dropped when he saw Alex dancing like crazy with the band. She was sensually dancing and throwing her stuff... stripping? Cole was red for the anger.   
  
"Paige..." he shook her shoulders trying to get her attention. She was just laughing. "Paige..." he yelled. It was the only way, the music was soo noisy.   
  
"Hey pal, leave her alone..." one of the guys with her warned trying to scare Cole.  
  
"Or you what?" Cole replied.  
  
They noticed it didn't work, so the guys walked off.   
  
"Paige... there's a demon, and emergency an innocent." He said.  
  
"What? Demon? Where? Oh yes, you're a demon." She said and she laughed.   
  
He decided the follow the game. "Yes, I'm a demon, you wanna have fun?" he asked.  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"With magic..." Cole promised.  
  
"Yes!" Paige said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, wait right here." He ordered. "If you go, no fun." He said and she nodded. He walked through the crowd to the stage to get his sister.   
  
Alex had the attention of half of the club when she started dancing and stripping.   
  
"Ok, this is over..." he said getting up the stage and taking her with him.  
  
The people on the crowd started complaining about. "That guys is taking the fun away!" a guy yelled.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Alex asked when her brother was getting her away. "Why don't you go to screw some woman and leave me alone?!!" she yelled kicking. But Cole was stronger and he could overpower her. He got her down to get Paige.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Leo!! Leo!!" Phoebe was yelling to the ceiling. He didn't answer. She still had Prue in her arms, thankfully the little girl had stayed easy and quite for a while.   
  
Suddenly a pissed Cole shimmered with a drunk Cher and a drunk half naked gypsy.   
  
"Oh... dear!." Phoebe reacted when she saw them.  
  
"Oh and you missed the best part of the show." Cole said sarcastically, but still pretty pissed.   
  
"I can orb there myself." Paige said.  
  
"I can shimmer as well." Alex dared.   
  
"Try. It won't be fun because you're so drunk you won't get half way, and I'm blocking your magic, so you can't get out of here." Cole explained pretty pissed.   
  
Phoebe sighed. "Ok, we have to do something. I'll try to sober them with one of those eggs and tomatoes mix." She said heading for the kitchen. "Cole, you turn off the light of the porch so kids will know there's not more 'Trick or Treat' in this house tonight." She said.   
  
He nodded and did as he was told and came to the living room.  
  
"Why don't you go and screw her in the kitchen so we can go back to our fun." Alex suggested her brother. Of course it was the alcohol talking, but still, it hurt Cole, it hurt him because Alex couldn't understand that this wasn't about sex at all. It was about being with her, holding her, kissing her, playing with his daughter, being a family. He just shrugged and walked in the kitchen where Phoebe and Prue where.  
  
He stopped at the doorframe and watched them for a while and his heart skipped a beat when he laid his eyes on Phoebe, she was beautiful, incredibly beautiful. He smiled when realized that Prue was a little butterfly, she was really cute and she had some of her mommy's make up on her face. Cole smiled even more but this smile quickly went away when he realized that those two beauties weren't his.  
  
Once again Prue was having fun playing with her Mommy's make up, but this time, she choose the hurt eye.   
  
"Auch." She reacted painfully. It still hurt. "Not again." She sighed and cleaned Prue's hands before she got them to her mouth. Prue had taken off most of the make up, so now the bruise was somehow expose. Cole noticed.  
  
"What happened to you Phoebe?" he asked concerned as he walked next to her.   
  
"Ah... nothing... it's just, you know me... last night I got up, I was half sleepy and Bam... I hit myself with the door." She made up.  
  
"That looks pretty bad." He said even if he wasn't buying her lie.  
  
Giving a closer look to the bruise, he approached her slowly, the only thing keeping them apart was Prue. Cole wanted to hold the both of them forever, but he knew he couldn't and it was hard to stand. He took a huge breath to inhale her scent and closed his eyes remembering the happy moments they'd had together. Phoebe did exactly the same thing but they were interrupted by Prue, who was crying now to be in Cole's arms.  
  
"You want to hold her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a really good idea." Cole replied.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"You know why." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Phoebe said, looking down and trying to calm Prue.  
  
"It's just that I've tried to call Leo and he's not answering." She explained. "That's okay baby, shh." She said to Prue who was raising her little hand towards Cole.  
  
Suddenly Paige came in and said, pointing to Prue: "That baby wants her Daddy and..."  
  
She point at Phoebe and said: "That girl wants him too."  
  
With that she burst out laughing and walked away.  
  
The situation was now very uncomfortable for the two of them.  
  
"Don't listen to her, she's drunk." Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Cole simply answered and Prue was still crying.  
  
"I'm gonna hold her for a while." He finally gave up, not that it was a huge sacrifice but he really wanted to, he was dying to hold his daughter.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe told him handing him Prue who immediately calmed down.  
  
"You're a big girl and a beautiful little butterfly." He said, rocking her.  
  
Phoebe starred at them for a while, without being noticed and she was smiling because seeing Prue and Cole together was the most beautiful, cute and touching thing on earth. They were matching perfectly and their bonding link was already really strong. She started to cook for the girls.  
  
"Isn't Jonathan here?" Cole asked.  
  
"Huh... no..." Phoebe said without looking at him. It was one of the reasons why she was so happy this night. "...and I don't think he'll be here anymore." Phoebe answered. "He's gone, not coming back. Don't ask." She added.   
  
Noticing in the tone of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it, Cole looked down at Prue who was slowly falling asleep. Phoebe followed his gaze and smiled.  
  
"She feels good in your arms." She said.  
  
Cole smiled; this moment was feeling so right for him that he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"We both do." Phoebe mumbled silently.  
  
"Sorry, what?" He asked.  
  
"I said, what am I gonna do." Phoebe replied.  
  
"You talked about eggs and tomatoes." Cole remembered her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, silly me." Phoebe made up, she was happy that he hadn't hear what she had really said.  
  
A moment later and after that the girl had drunk what they had called a mixture, the were both feeling better and ready to kick some demon asses and then to go back to that awesome party, but they knew that after that when the demon were dead, Alex would have to go home for Cole's big lecture, she had broken many rules.  
  
"Ready to go?" Paige asked.  
  
"In a second, I need to changed Prue, it's cold outside." Phoebe said.  
  
She walked upstairs in her room followed by Cole who still holding Prue in his arms, the little girl was still sleeping and everyone was wondering how she could be sleeping in a such uncomfortable position and with all that noise around her.  
  
Once they got in the room, Phoebe unclipped Prue's little wings and put a sweater on her.  
  
"I don't understand why Leo isn't coming." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's okay." Cole replied.  
  
"I know it's not, don't lie to me." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole sighed and said: "Even if it's not, I said I'll take care of her and that's what I'm doing."  
  
"I really appreciate your help. Thank you."  
  
Once Prue was ready, they returned downstairs with the girls. They all shimmered and orbed to P3.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
They all were at P3 now, waiting for the Demon.   
  
"It's hard to know who is a demon here with all these customs." Piper dressed as Morticia Adams complained. The place was crowd, but the party wasn't half as fun as the one Paige and Alex had attended to that night.   
  
"Did you check the parking lot?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue was still in Cole's arms, sleeping peacefully, which was good because he was technically the one who didn't have to fight.  
  
"Why would I?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because the premonition happens there." She replied.  
  
"You said behind the club." Piper said.  
  
"Did I? No! it's on the parking lot." She affirmed. They all got out.   
  
"Him." Phoebe pointing at the same young guy she had seen in her vision.  
  
"The one getting out of the Porsche?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
The demon appeared in front of the guy and forced himself to laugh. Phoebe ran to him and kicked him in the back.  
  
"Mommy is kicking ass baby." Cole whispered to his sleeping daughter. He kissed her on the top of the head and continued to watch the girls fighting with Alex.   
  
When the demon got up, Piper hit him in the stomach and to finish everything, Paige gave him a high kick. This demon was a real loser, unable to fight so the Charmed Ones immediately started to recite the spell and the demon disappeared into flames.   
  
"Are you guys the Witch version of Charlie's Angels?" Alex asked once the demon was gone.   
  
"Who are you? What happened?" The guy they just saved asked.  
  
"We'll explain everything inside." Piper told him.  
  
Everybody walked inside except Cole who was waiting for Phoebe to join him, which she did.  
  
She smiled and said: "She's still sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, she missed the scene of her Mommy kicking demon ass." Cole replied, smiling as well.  
  
Phoebe smiled back and said: "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."  
  
Once inside, they all sat at a calm table where the music wasn't too loud so that they could talk and explain to the innocent they just saved what happened to him.  
  
Paige was sitting between Piper and Alex, Alex was next to the innocent. Cole and Phoebe where in Piper's office so, Prue wouldn't wake up because of the noise.  
  
"So... What happened?" The guy asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alex." The demon girl said; with a smile and shaking hands.  
  
The guy smiled back at her.  
  
'What a smile, he's so hot." Alex thought.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael Kauffman, but everyone calles me Mike." The guy told her, looking at her in the eyes.  
  
'I like that name.' Alex thought once again.  
  
"You can let his hand go now." Paige whispered.  
  
Alex noticed that she was still holding Mike's hand so she let it go.  
  
"Well, the guy you saw is a demon and we're witches." Alex started to explain; she didn't want to tell the guy that she was a demon otherwise he might be scared, but a good demon who saves innocent if she wants to keep living with her demonic brother.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes when she heard Alex saying that she was a witch.  
  
"And you saved me." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, we did, well, they did, coz they're the Charmed Ones and they have a lot of powers, but I can kick asses too." Alex said.  
  
"And save me." The guy repeated.  
  
"Yeah." Alex told him.  
  
Seeing that Alex was clearly interested by Mike, Paige took Piper's hand and they both walked towards the bar.  
  
In Piper's office, Prue was starting to wake up and to cry.  
  
"I think she wants her Mommy now." Cole said, handing the baby to Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks." She told him.  
  
"Hey baby, hello, slept well in your... in Cole's arms?" She said.  
  
Prue stopped crying and played again with Phoebe's make up.  
  
"Your bruise looks pretty bad. That was a really angry door." Cole commented.  
  
"It's okay, it doesn't even hurt." Phoebe replied.  
  
"You never could lie to me, I know it hurts." Cole told her.  
  
"I'm okay Cole." She said.  
  
Cole realized he was passing the line, this invisible line between the two of them that was stopping them to be too close, or too show their emotions.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, you want something?" He asked.  
  
"No, thanks." She replied.  
  
Cole nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
Meanwhile, in the club, Alex was still talking with Mike.  
  
"Do you think you have something the demon could be interested?" Alex asked the tall, good looking guy.   
  
"I have money." He replied.   
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"A Porsche?" he asked. And she shook her head again.  
  
"That I'm a lawyer?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know." Alex said.  
  
"A house on the beach?" he asked.  
  
'Marry me.' Alex thought. Then she saw Cole passing. "Cole..." she called and he came. "I want you to meet Mike."  
  
"Michael Kauffman." He introduced himself. He said his full name. Cole liked that, not like a few days ago the other guy had introduced himself as just 'Bob'. I mean Bob who? Cole noticed that if he said his full name, it meant he was a serious person.  
  
"Cole Turner." They shook hands.  
  
"Cole Turner? Partner of Jackman, Carter and Kline, that Cole Turner?" he asked.  
  
Cole nodded. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so, but I've heard so much from you." He said with excitement.  
  
"Really?" Cole asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I've followed your career for years. I'm a really big admirer of your work." He said.  
  
"Well, thanks." Cole said smiling.  
  
"In Yale you're a celebrity." He added.  
  
"So are you a lawyer from Yale?" Cole asked.   
  
"Yes. The way you litigated on court to win the DePandi's case 8 months ago... brilliant." The young lawyer complimented. "And all those cases you've hit, amazing." He added.   
  
Cole was starting to love this guy. "Did you meet my sister?" he asked smiling. This was the kind of guys he wanted for her.  
  
During this time, Phoebe had gone out of the office because she needed a napkin to clean the make up on Prue's hands. She walked behind the bar and took what she needed.  
  
"How's my favorite little niece?" Paige asked.  
  
"She just woke up, she's doing good." Phoebe replied.  
  
Suddenly, Piper and Paige saw Leo orbing in the office so they both walked in it while Phoebe stayed at the bar, serving herself a mineral water and a bottle of milk for her daughter.  
  
"Are you avoiding Phoebe?" Paige asked to her big sister.  
  
Cole walked back towards the office to find Phoebe, not knowing that she was at the bar and he heard the conversation, which was taking place in the office.  
  
"It's very unfair the way you're treating Phoebe." Paige repeated.  
  
"It's very unfair the way she screwed it with Jonathan." Piper replied.  
  
"Not again with that." Paige complained. "It was going to happen, sooner or later, I told you so." Paige said.  
  
"I can't believe what she did to him." Piper said shaking her head.  
  
"What about what he did to her?" Paige asked back.  
  
"When you call your boyfriend by your ex's name, he gets piss." Piper said.  
  
"You see all the make up she's wearing tonight? It's to try to hide what that ass did to her, and she doesn't say anything, but she feels humiliated, ashamed and guilty." Paige explained.  
  
"Ok, Jonathan overreacted a little." Piper admitted.  
  
"A little?" Leo intervened. "Would you like me to hit you if you said Dan's name?" he asked.   
  
"And what about all those awful things he said about Prue?" Paige threw.   
  
"So, you're on Cole's side now?" Piper asked.  
  
"Would you forget Cole for a moment? Your obsession with him is getting serious." Leo said.  
  
"Obsession? He tried to kill us!" she yelled Piper.   
  
"It was the Source." she replied.  
  
"And I see you're spending to much time with the demon kid as well." Piper said bitching about Alex.  
  
"She's my friend. Let her out of this." Paige said.  
  
"Now, you two answer this to me? What the hell is Phoebe going to do now? She's alone again, and this guy was minded to marry her, now he's gone." Piper pointed.  
  
"First at all, he's a bastard. Second at all, Phoebe doesn't need anybody and she hated him." Paige replied.  
  
"She didn't hate him. Everything started when Cole came back." Piper replied.  
  
"Wrong." Paige said.  
  
"We thank god Phoebe doesn't have a blowing power, otherwise Jonathan would be long gone." Leo added. "Look, Piper... Phoebe loves Cole and we can't change that."  
  
"She loved Jonathan." Piper insisted.  
  
"She never loved Jonathan... she just didn't want to feel alone, but it didn't work out anyway." Paige said.   
  
"You're saying that because you never liked Jonathan." Piper said.  
  
"Can you blame me?" her sister asked. "He was a loser bastard that hit women." She added.   
  
"Right. But being a demon for a hundred years and kill people is fine." Piper said. "I'm telling you, Phoebe screwed it big this time."   
  
"Why? Because she finally dumped him? And what about-" Paige continued but Leo cut off.  
  
"Enough of that, all this talking will lead to nowhere." Leo stated.   
  
"I have news from the Elders about the innocent you saved tonight." He added.  
  
Cole had heard enough to understand what really had happened to Phoebe, he was sure it wasn't the door but he didn't want to push her by forcing her to tell him what happened. He had lost the right to make that kind of question to her a long time ago.  
  
He walked towards the bar, looking for Phoebe and Prue.   
  
When he found them Phoebe said: "I think she'll be better in her crib at home, I'm gonna call a cab and go home."  
  
"I can drive you there if you want." He proposed.  
  
"What about Alex? Are you going to leave her here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, looks like she's flirting with the innocent so, I'll take you home and come back here to pick up Alex." He said.  
  
"Hold it." She said. "She's flirting with a guy and you're gonna let her?" she asked him. It was not like him.  
  
"He's a lawyer graduated from Yale who admires my work." He replied.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe nodded. "And that's good?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I graduated from Harvard, but Yale is good enough as well. Besides, she'll be grounded for so long that I'll let her enjoy tonight." He added.  
  
"Okay, let's go then." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Here we are." Phoebe said as they entered her room.  
  
"You want to hold her for a while until she gets to sleep?" She asked to Cole.  
  
"Yeah, why not." He replied.  
  
"Here, sit down on the bed, she likes it when I do that." She said.  
  
"Do what?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sit down on my bed and talk to her." Phoebe replied.  
  
She handed him his daughter and said: "I'm gonna get changed into my Pj's and I'll be back to change her."  
  
Cole nodded and as Phoebe walked out of the room and looked down at Prue.  
  
"Talk to you? What can I tell you honey?" He asked.  
  
Prue giggled, obviously, she was enjoying this moment.  
  
"Okay... huh, I had a nice night, it was good being with you and your Mommy for a while." He said.  
  
"And you're the cutest little butterfly I ever saw in my life." He added with a smile.   
  
"Now, I'm going to change you before you fall asleep." He said.  
  
He changed her into her Pj's that he had found next to her crib and also changed her diaper. He put her in her crib and said: "Now close your eyes beautiful and sleep tight."  
  
As if she could understand her father, Prue closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"I won't be here tomorrow but I love you." He said as he kissed her on the top of the little head.  
  
Phoebe entered the room and Cole said: "She's already changed into her Pj's and sleeping right now."  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe told him.  
  
He noticed that she was holding some medical stuff, probably to heal her bruise.  
  
"Do you want me to do that for you?" He asked, pointing at what she was holding in her hands.  
  
"You've already done a lot for me and Prue." Phoebe replied.  
  
"One more thing couldn't hurt." He said.  
  
Phoebe gave him the stuffs and Cole took care of the bruise, they both were really close and all they wanted to do was to kiss, a long, sweet and passionate kiss.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered the talk he had heard in Piper's office: 'Phoebe loves Cole and we can't change that.'  
  
'If only that could be true.' He thought.  
  
"Here, it's over." He told her.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me and Prue, I don't deserve it after what I did to you." She added shamefully looking down.  
  
"It's already forgotten, if you ever need me in the future, you know what to do." He replied.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Until next time then."  
  
Phoebe nodded once again, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay and to hold her until she falls asleep, no, in fact she wanted him to stay and hold her forever. Now he was leaving and God knows when they'd see each other again, maybe in some weeks, some months, some years... Maybe the next time would be when Prue will be 18 or more. She was at the verge of tears and her throat was really tight, just like Cole's.  
  
"Yeah, until next time I guess." She managed to said.  
  
With that, he shimmered out of the manor and appeared next to his car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jonathan was working late on a campaign, angrily complaining about his very hurt face, when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"And Special Delivery!" it yelled.  
  
He opened the door and without looking. "Please, put it on the corner I'll go for your tip." He said believing it was some supplies he was waiting for. Then Cole just stepped in and said nothing.  
  
"Where's the delivery?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You're Jonathan?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"Here it is." Cole came and with his fist broke his nose and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he asked bleeding.  
  
"A very pissed demon daddy..." Cole replied sarcastically.  
  
Cole came and kicked him. "If you ever..." he kicked his stomach. "... dare to touch Phoebe or Prue.." he kicked him. "...ever again in your pathetic life..." Cole picked him up by his shirt and looked at him on the eyes. "I swear hell will be Disneyland compared to where I'll send you. You get that?" He threatened him.  
  
Jonathan just coughed. Cole just hit him on the face again and threw him to the floor. "She sent you didn't she?" Jonathan asked.   
  
"That wasn't necessary." He said. "You fight like a girl, well not all of them, have you ever try Phoebe?" he said with a pissed joke. He turned back to leave, then he turned back, he had to say it. "By the way, Publishers are such losers... and such a gay work for a guy." His lawyer pride said and left.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" Cole yelled as he left shouting the door behind him. Pleased that he had kicked this bastard's ass, and he knew that his daughter and the woman he loved was safe at her home. Despite all the emotional ups and downs he had gone through tonight, at least after more than a hundred years he had got a different Halloween Night.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What do you guys think??!! Review Please!!  
  
Happy Halloween!! 


	12. Wanted: Baby Demon Part I

Hey guys, we're back.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Wanted:...Baby Demon." Part I  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Pass the butter." Cole commanded his little sister as he checked the items inside the car.  
  
"Why? I didn't even want to come in the first place." Alex complained.   
  
Cole just rolled his eyes and ignored her. "When you mentioned shopping the last thing that came to my mind was the supermarket." She added handling him the butter.   
  
Cole eyed her. "It's time for you to learn to do the shopping." He said.  
  
"I know how to do the shopping!." She childishly stated.   
  
"Cosmetics, make up and junk food doesn't exactly qualifies as shopping the grocery." He said putting some milk inside the car. "All you know is how to eat the food, you should learn to fill the kitchen cabinet once in a while." He added.  
  
"High calcium milk?" she questioned Cole's choose. "No, we'll go for Low Fat Milk. High Calcium tastes weird." She said taking the milk and replacing it with her own choice.   
  
"You didn't care about the type of milk when you drank it all and left the carton in the fridge 2 days ago." His brother threw.   
  
Alex just sighed. "Ok, we got eggs, my orange juice, your apple juice, butter, low fat milk..." she checked and Cole gave her a look. "Low Fat is better, to keep a good shape." She said.  
  
"If you trained properly, you'd be in better shape." He told her.   
  
"Yeah, whatever... different meats, fish, turkey, chicken and red meat..." she pointed but then she got the feeling he wasn't listening to her. She turned around to find Cole talking to a baby boy whose sleepy head was in resting on his mommy's shoulder.   
  
"Hey little guy." He said smiling. The little boy just yawned sleepily. The boy seemed strong and maybe like 6 months or some, a little older than Prue. He totally distracted just watching the baby... so young, so innocent, so tiny... just like... Prue. It also made him remember about his first son, the one who never saw the world... before he knew about Prue. he usually tended to think about how his little baby boy would have been, how would have been like to be a daddy...  
  
"Cole?" Alex brought him back to reality.   
  
He just shook those thoughts off his mind and tried to pull it together. "Yeah." He vaguely said still watching the little baby.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him.   
  
"Now, we'll go for vegetals..." he stated heading to the vegetals' section without looking at her.   
  
''Hey, what about turkey ?'' she asked him as she followed him.  
  
''We already got it.'' He pointed out.   
  
''This is Turkey ham, what about Turkey meat ? for thankgivings' ?'' she questioned.   
  
''Excuse me ?'' he faced her. ''We don't celebrate thankgivings' day.''   
  
''But we're in America. So we don't celebrate it because... ?'' she asked.  
  
''It's a historical reason. We're not americans.'' He stated. ''We're australians.'' He added. ''It's not a tradition we have.''  
  
''So, you wouldn't mind if I went to the Halliwells' Thankgivings' dinner, right ?'' Alex eyed her brother.  
  
''Did they invite you ?'' he asked her.  
  
''Can I go ?'' she asked back.   
  
He hesitated a little before answering. ''Yeah.''   
  
Still on the Vegatals' Cole took an expert attitude. "Ok, here, you gotta be very careful." He started as he took one tomato. "If one of these guys has at least one little black point, you leave it and take another." He said and she just started at him. "Not too green but not too red either... it's important to touch them to know." He added.  
  
"They're just tomatoes." She said with a 'I don't care' tone.  
  
"Kids." Cole muttered and shook his head. He put the tomates on her hands, then some onions, cucumbers and a lot of stuff till she was having a hard time trying to keep them all for falling.   
  
"Hey! Slavery was left in the last century." She complained.   
  
"I am from the last century." He teased with a grin.  
  
Alex just turned to put all the vegetals on the car while Cole chose more items.   
  
He was now for some carrots, and right next to the stand of those, there was a baby on a car. The little girl was playing with what seemed to be a stuffed yellow chicken.   
  
At the sight of this, Cole couldn't help but star at the little baby. It was a beautiful baby girl, with big round blue eyes; she must had been like four months or so, the same age of his daughter.  
  
He came closer to her and smiled at the baby girl, the baby girl babbled and laughed. He left himself give in the illusion and kept playing with the baby. The cute baby grabbed his finger and played with it and Cole smiled.   
  
It remembered him so much of Prue, his own baby girl. The one who would probably never call him 'Daddy', the one who would grow up away from him, the one who could be in danger because of her demon heritage.   
  
"Hey beautiful..." he said smiling at the baby girl. Suddenly a young woman, probably the mother of the baby came, she gave a look at Cole and he just stepped back. The young woman instantly took the baby girl protectively in her arms.   
  
In that moment Alex came full of items from the cookies hall and put them inside the car.   
  
"What the hell is all these?" he asked frowning.   
  
"Cookies..." she replied. "Don't look at me like that, I know you eat them as well." She added.   
  
They kept their shopping. Alex was the only one talking right now. Cole was quite, just thinking about things... he was kinda sensible when he saw babies, it made him remember about his daughter. Alex kept talking while they continued their shopping. He was just like nodding, giving short answers, or just talking about quality of products.   
  
"Do you buy beers?" she asked him when he put a package on their car.  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"Where do you keep them?" she asked him.  
  
"Nice try, I won't tell you." He said and kept pushing the car.   
  
Once they had got everything they needed, they were on line to pay for the food. A guy proudly carrying his baby boy stood behind them on the line. Cole starred at the baby, just like he had done before... he did it for a while.  
  
"Hey man, why in the hell you're starring at my son like that?! Are you sicko or what?" the guy reclaimed Cole.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he apologized embarrassed.   
  
"Hey, that man was watching my baby girl suspiciously at the vegetals' section as well." The young mother of the baby girl from the carrots' stand intervened. People started busting and talking around.   
  
"We should call security or the police to check this guy. Our children could be on danger." A woman suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" a crowded nodded.  
  
Cole didn't know what to do or to say.   
  
"Hey, he's my brother..." Alex intervened. "He's not a sicko or trying to kidnap your babies, it's just that he's a... a publicist...uh.. a manager, you know, and he's kinda looking for... uh... new baby talents... you know, for a a commercial..." the demon girl made up. "That's all, really." She assured them.   
  
The crowd accepted this and continued their own business. The guy with the boy in the line gave an angry look at Cole. He just ignored him.   
  
Alex had noticed this behaving on her brother lately. He was like starring and smiling at little babies everywhere, maybe it was a way to fill the void he felt because he had practically lost not one, but two babies now. It was hard.   
  
He was starring at babies on the supermarket, when they were jogging on the park, at the neighbors' babies on their building ; as he did that, he imagined himself with his own baby girl. It was hard because he knew that even if he wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, that was impossible. He sadly sighed and waited to paid for the shopping.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"He'll see you now." A young assistant informed Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks, Beth." She nodded and smiled. Then she entered the office, similar to her own, but this one belonged to the Accounting Department of the Bay Mirror. "Good Afternoon. Hey Rich, how you doing?" she greeted politely.   
  
"Hey Phoebe, how are you?" A blonde short guy greeted her smiling.   
  
"Good, thanks." She replied.  
  
"Please, sit down." He offered and she did as she was told.   
  
Rich Crane was the head of the Accounting Department of the paper. He was the kind of guy who everyone liked. Phoebe and him had always got along pretty good, as co- workers; Phoebe had even served as a therapist for him a while ago; since she was the one who supposedly resolved everyone's troubles and the only psychology on the Paper's staff, it was usual for her to have co- workers as patient to help them with their personal- emotional crisis.   
  
"Ok, is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked her politely.   
  
"That's actually my work here." She said joking trying to light off a little the air, because what she was about to talk about wouldn't be comfortable for her.   
  
He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, so what can I do for you?" he asked as he sat on his chair.  
  
"Well, it's just that... I wanted to check this out... I think there was something with my last paycheck." She started as she handled him her check and some other papers. "It's almost half of what it should be." She said.  
  
"Yeah..." he nodded as he put on his glasses and read at the paper. "I worked with your paycheck myself, because there's a few stuff, let me get your file on Human Resources." He said and left the office. "I'll be right back."   
  
She nodded. "Thanks." She glanced around the office and starred at the family pictures this guy kept in his desk while she sighed. A few minutes later, Rich was back holding a folder and sat on his desk.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe Halliwell." He started as he compared with the paycheck. "Well, you had a contract till last month, right? Because you are an employee from now on." He started and she nodded. "So, you didn't get any pay during your maternity leave," He read.  
  
"Yes, I left a month and half before I gave birth and came back to work two months after." She said. She had taken her Maternity leave with seven and a half months pregnant because Elise had sent her home, since she was too pregnant and wasn't doing pretty good at the office. The last trimester was the hardest for her, so she spent almost a month and half at home before Prue was born. "And I worked on advance from home, to cover almost the following month after I left." She added.  
  
"Yes, and you were paid off that extra work." He said. "All the deductions on this month belong to: part of the lending you asked for to cover your Maternity expenses, since the medical plan didn't cover you then;" she needed the money to buy some of the baby's stuff, even if her sisters helped her, she had to pay the clinic and a lot of stuff. "15% off for every work day you worked from home this month; 5% off for every time you got in late and got off early;" he explained. This was every time she had to watch Prue or a demon showed up or some similar situation. "All the days you missed work as well and the % for the new Medical Plan that covers you and your baby from now on." he explained.   
  
"Will my next paycheck be similar than this one?" she asked him.  
  
He took off his glasses and looked at her. "Well, if you keep missing work and getting late and all that stuff, I'm afraid so, this will be till you finish paying off the lending." He said.   
  
"I understand." She nodded looking down. "Thanks Richie." She said standing up.   
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe I wish I could do something about it." He said in a comforting way.  
  
"No, it's ok, you've done enough." She replied. It was in fact true; he had helped her to get the lending that the Paper had denied her, grounded on the fact that she had been kinda irresponsible in her work on general terms.   
  
"Thank you. See you later." She said.  
  
"Take care Phoebe." He said as she left.   
  
Her budget was tight; the money wasn't enough and she had so many things to pay for. She had a baby to support now, and she hadn't realized all the things a baby might need until now. Her sisters had helped her, but she couldn't rely on that either; Paige was unemployed and still she had helped Phoebe with some stuff using the money of her savings and Piper, well she had to support the house with the money earned by the club and she also was supporting the food and all the things needed... but Phoebe was on red numbers and she didn't want to tell anyone about it, Prue was her responsibility and she had to cover for it... it was just... so many things to pay... Prue's food, diapers, doctor's appointments with the Pediatrician and Obstetrician, she also had to put something for the house to pay grocery bills, phone and her car... besides all the other stuff that the baby and herself might have needed... she was worried, and mad and tired but she had to keep going and do her best to be a responsible mother... which she was failing since she hadn't start a fond for Prue's future like any responsible parent would because of the lack of money... not only that, the tight budget was starting to get obvious in herself; not more money for expensive make up and face creams, not more fancy clothes, not weekly nails and hair done, not more compulsive shopping of things she didn't need... her paycheck from her work at the paper wasn't enough for all the things she needed to cover for, if she kept like this, she would have to think about getting another job or start sleeping with some old rich guy... god, she had to do something, meanwhile she would have to try to keep it up as good as possible at the paper and try again what she had done that week; she needed cash, her credit cards were all full because of the bills she'd had to pay and if she didn't pay them soon, she would have troubles... she didn't want to ask her sisters for money, it was a pride issue, so she had to sell the silver bracelet her father had given her when she turned 15; it meant a lot to her because her father had given her as something pretty special, it was her first real valuable jewelry; she hadn't gotten a lot of money from it, but she could use the cash for the week... it was hard, but she didn't care, Prue was first...   
  
She sighed once again and tried to focus on her work till it was time to get back home.   
  
"I am home." She said as she hung up her coat and her purse. No one replied. She got to her room where she found Paige and Alex playing with Prue. Prue was happily giggling and playing with both of her Aunties. Phoebe stopped at the doorframe and watched silently for a while.   
  
Alex was forming low energy balls and was balancing them on her hand for and then she undid them shaking her hands together. Prue laughed at this.   
  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" Auntie Paige asked Prue in baby voice. "Look at this." And Paige orbed a teddy bear in front of the little girl.  
  
"Oh, that's cute." Alex said. "But I can do better." She added with a smile.  
  
She shimmered behind the niece and said: "Right there honey."  
  
Prue burst out laughing and Alex shimmered back to her previous place.  
  
When the three girls were laughing, Phoebe intervened. "If Piper or Cole saw this, you two would be hanging by now." She said. "I can not believe you're using your powers to entertain my daughter, besides that's not exactly a good example for her." She said entering her room. "She might think it's right to use her powers anywhere for anything." She said in a very motherly tone.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're only saying that because you're jealous of not having an active power." Paige said to her sister.  
  
"Doesn't she?" Alex asked doubtfully.  
  
"No." Paige shook her head.   
  
"That is not-" Phoebe cut off herself. "... a lie at all." She admitted. "How's my little sweetie?" she asked her daughter as she picked her up from her bed.   
  
"She was a little angel while her mommy was at work." Paige replied.  
  
"And she was playing with her Aunties till you got here." Alex added.  
  
"Thanks guys for watching her." Phoebe thanked.   
  
"Oh, you know how much I love babysitting this cutie little witch." Paige said in baby voice and Alex cleared throat. "Ok, cutie little demon-witch." She corrected herself and Alex smiled.   
  
"I think you can do whatever you want, I'll stay with Prue, I guess you have stuff to do." Phoebe said. "Thanks again."  
  
"Well, we'll go for some shopping because someone's having a date..." Paige teased.  
  
"It's not a date." Alex said almost sadly.   
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Phoebe asked rocking her baby.   
  
"Mike." Paige replied.  
  
"Paige!." Alex elbowed her.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Who's Mike?" Phoebe asked clueless.  
  
"He's the guy we... I mean you guys saved at the Halloween Party." Alex replied. "But it's not a date, I just met him again at the University this morning and I said I would be at P3 and he said he'd stop by." She explained.  
  
"What was he doing at your University?" Paige asked.  
  
"He said he would cover for some classes." She replied. "Can you believe he'll be my teacher?"  
  
"At law school?" Paige asked and her friend nodded. "Hadn't you switched to Arts school?"   
  
"Yes, but now I'll get back to Law School." Alex stated.  
  
"Hold on..." Phoebe intervened getting their attention. "You used to attend to Law School is that right?" she asked Alex and she nodded. "And then you switched to Arts and now you switched back to Law school for a guy?" she questioned.  
  
Alex nodded looking away. "That's not good." Phoebe said.   
  
"I know, but I really like this guy." She insisted.  
  
"You have only seen him twice." Paige said.   
  
"And it had been more than enough to love him." She said with shine of illusions on her eyes. Phoebe saw her and smiled at this. She knew what it was like she you only meet a guy twice and you know you could fall for him, she had gone through it herself with this girl's brother.   
  
"Isn't he a little older for you? He's like my age?" Paige asked.  
  
"Maybe that's one of the things I like from him." Alex said. "The only problem would be that Cole likes him and he likes Cole..." she added.  
  
"How can that be a problem? That's great." Paige asked.  
  
"She's a rebel. She'll take anything that upsets daddy, in this case daddy is Cole... and she really likes the guy and so does daddy." 'Ask Phoebe' replied.   
  
"Ok, I don't want to analyze it anymore, I'll play this out." Alex said.   
  
"Good, Phoebs we're going shopping and to the beauty parlor, you wanna come?" Paige asked.  
  
"It'll be fun, we could take turns watching Prue, while the other is getting hair and nails done." Alex suggested.  
  
"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll pass this one, some other time." Phoebe said. "I have to give Prue a bath, you have fun and put yourselves beautiful." She added smiling. Of course, the reason was on fact that she didn't have any cash, but she wouldn't let anyone know about it.  
  
"Ok, bye Phoebs!!"  
  
"Bye!." Alex waved.   
  
Phoebe stayed a little more in her bed with Prue and then Piper walked in.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, I'm going out for a movie with Leo tonight, can I borrow your silver bracelet?" Piper asked. "You know the one Dad gave you?" she added.  
  
"Oh.. sorry, I think I lost it." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What? Phoebe... how could you? It was meanfull..." Piper complained.  
  
"Well, I was looking for it last week and I couldn't find it, I think I lost it." She lied.   
  
Piper sighed. "Ok, well you lost it, you lost it, I don't understand how you can be such irresponsible sometimes." She shook her head and left.   
  
'Yeah, yeah, irresponsible Phoebe... she falls for a demon, married him, killed him and then let him knock her up.' She thought madly. "Yeah, stupid Phoebe, who is just trying to be a responsible mother." She said madly. Sometimes she felt very pushed by her older sister.  
  
Phoebe sighed and calmed down, she was now home with her baby and wanted to spend some time with her, she didn't want to look upset and she didn't want Prue to feel that something was wrong.  
  
She took her daughter in her arms and kissed her on the forehead and asked: "Did you Aunties give you something to eat or have they only been showing you how to use powers?"  
  
As a respond, the little girl just babbled and starred at her mother with wide eyes. Phoebe smiled and started playing with Prue's foot.   
  
Suddenly, three demons from The Brotherhood shimmered in the room, circling the bed.   
  
Phoebe immediately knew this wasn't good; she was home alone with no active powers. But that wouldn't stop her from fighting to protect her baby.   
  
The first thing she did, was to instinctively put her daughter on the little blanket she was laying on and grab her tight. She quickly glanced around her room looking for a way out. There was not. In a matter of seconds she thought about a plan. She levitated with her baby in her arms to the other side of the room, right next to the window. She thought about levitating out of the window. But one of the demons was faster when he shimmered right next to her and started forcing her and hitting her on her side. She hit back, but other demon came to her and took Prue from Phoebe's arms.   
  
"NO!" she yelled as she kicked them. The first and the second demon grabbed Phoebe by each arm.   
  
Prue started crying loudly in the third demon's arm.   
  
"You bastards won't take my baby!" Phoebe yelled angrily. She then levitated and kicked the two demons that were forcing her. She went to the demon that was carrying Prue, but this one shimmered out with the baby. "NO!" she screamed.   
  
A fourth demon shimmered in behind her and hit her from the back and knocked her out. She fell on the floor pretty injured and unconscious.  
  
Later, Phoebe was still lying on the floor of her bedroom. She was bleeding a lot; she didn't know how long she had stayed unconscious on the floor.When she opened her eyes, the first thing on her mind was.  
  
"Prue..." she said. She slowly got up, the room was spinning around her, her body was aching so badly that she was unable to tell where she was really hurt. She managed to sit down on her bed, she looked down and picked up all that was left, the little blanket that said 'Prue.'   
  
"No..." she started crying when she realized that Prue was gone... The demons had taken her.  
  
She looked around again, but Prue was nowhere to be found.  
  
"God no." Phoebe whispered, she was shaking like a leaf and tears were streaming down her checks.  
  
"This can be happening." She said again with her hand on her mouth, she just couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true, her baby was gone.  
  
"No, no, no..." she desperately said tightening her grasp on the little blanket. "This... can't... be happening." She cried out. "Not again." she said shaking. Once again she had lost a baby. Still weeping she fell on her knees, with Prue's blanket on her hand. She cried out.   
  
"NOOOOOOO...." She screamed with all her being. The most presious she had ever had was gone. "PRUUEEEEEE!..." She screamed in pain and kept weeping. Then she realized she had to do something, she couldn't just cry, she had to get her back.   
  
"P...Paige... Le... Leo..." She called.   
  
She was crying and shaking more and more, her throat was tight as hell. She was lost, lost between the reality and a nightmare, she wanted so badly everything to be a nightmare, but the pain of her whole body was making her sure that it wasn't a nightmare...  
  
"I.. I need help. My... baby is gone." She said looking at the ceiling.  
  
Leo, Piper, Paige and Alex appeared before her. They all looked at Phoebe, she was really looking bad, with bruises and cuts everywhere and the expression on her face was awful, it was pure fear.  
  
"Phoebe what happened?" Asked Piper as she walked next to her little sister and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Demons... came here... fought and... took Prue." She explained.  
  
Everyone gasped and Phoebe added: "We have to bring her back."  
  
Leo walked next to the bed as well and said: "Let me heal you first."  
  
"No, I'm fine... I want my daughter back." Phoebe stated.  
  
Suddenly the fear on her face was gone and she was now determinate to bring her daughter back, she couldn't let those bastards hurt her, she couldn't let them hurt her baby.   
  
"We'll scry for her and we're going to find her and we'll bring her back home, and then I'm gonna torture and kill everyone of those bastards for taking my baby." She said madly. She was about to walk away to go in the attic but Alex stopped her.  
  
"We don't need to scry, I know where she is, she's with the brotherhood." The demon said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked. "I know that." She said. "I saw them, but I need to scry, because I don't know where they are."   
  
"Those demons from the brotherhood were after me... they wanted Belthazor's child, I guess they found what they were looking for." Alex sadly explained. It was hard, because it was her little niece the one kidnapped. "I think they might have taken her to the Underworld." She informed.  
  
"Ok, I can get there. I've done before and I'll do it now." Phoebe stated.   
  
"We'll all go." Paige said.   
  
"We can't." Alex replied looking down. "They would take us in less than a minute. They too many. I've been hiding from them for months, that's how I ended up at Cole's door." She said.  
  
"I will not sit here while my baby is there with a bunch of demons." Phoebe angrily added.   
  
"Only Cole is able to go there and stay alive. They are probably waiting for us, but not for him and I'm sure he's the only one who can save Prue and trust me, he'll give his life to save your daughter." Alex said.  
  
"She's his daughter too." Phoebe corrected.  
  
"We have to call him." Paige said.   
  
"I'll go get him." Alex said and shimmered out.   
  
"I have to check with the Elders, but Phoebe, let me heal you first. If you have to fight with the demons again you won't be in conditions." Leo said.  
  
Phoebe just starred at all of them with a red face and an angry expression. "I want all of you to leave me ALONE!" she screamed. "I'll find my baby, no matter what." She muttered. She was soo angry, but that anger was for the huge pain she felt.   
  
"Phoebe-" Paige started.  
  
"GET OUT!." She repeated angrily.   
  
"I'll go downstairs to make potions, we'll need them." Piper said and left the room.  
  
"I have to check with the Elders." Leo orbed out.   
  
"Phoebe, let me heal you I think we-" Paige insisted.  
  
"Paige, get out!" Phoebe screamed.   
  
Her sister just hesitated and left the room. Once she was by herself on her room. She glanced around. It felt so cold, so empty. It was definitely that Prue filled her life.   
  
But she needed to be strong, strong to get her back. She heard her sisters on the kitchen, so she walked to the attic. She started fliping the pages of the books just looking for something. Some spell, potion that made her power grow, so she could go and save her baby herself. She was up to anything, even black magic, she didn't care, her daughter was beyond anything.   
  
She worked on potions and spells for a while, then she got back to her room, and the first thing she saw was the empty crib.   
  
She let everything she was carrying on her bed, and got closer to the crib and starred at it. it was so empty, just like inside herself right now. It hurt so much. She took the little blanket and rubbed it with her hand as she thought that maybe her baby might be hungry, or cold or scared because she wasn't with her mommy. She was weeping as she remembered the first time she had put the little girl to sleep on that crib. That same crib which was empty right now.   
  
She felt like the lowest of the worst. She hadn't been a good mom. She should have protected her and she had failed. Prue didn't deserve a mother like her, she thought as she could feel the feeling of the lost once again. It hurt so much when her baby boy could never be able to see the world, but now that life had given her Prue, and she had filled her life, and now that Phoebe life had a meaning for her, and Prue had enchanted her, it was even worst.   
  
She kept weeping and starring at the crib, when she felt his shimmer. She didn't know to turn to know he was there.   
  
"Phoebe..." he said. He had tears in his eyes. He had already cried when Alex told him, but now he was determinate to get her back.   
  
"They've taken her..." she slowly said as she kept weeping. She had her back at him.   
  
He didn't know what to say. He was feeling the same pain. He loved his daughter so much, and now she was gone as well. But he would get her back, even if it cost his own life and the next one.   
  
"The Brotherhood." She added sadly.   
  
"I know." He replied.   
  
They stayed quite for some minutes. He was still behind her and she kept starring at the crib.   
  
"When I was 6, I had this doll my dad had given me, and my Grams' dog broke it. I cried for days, and I felt like I had lost something important. Now, I feel like I lost myself completely." She said.  
  
He looked down, trying to force back his tears. He totally understood the feeling.   
  
"They think she's cursed for who she is. And the kids usually pay for the parents' mistakes, but... that's not fair or true. What could she be to blame for?" she cried and turned to face him. "We're the ones to blame, not her." She said. At this, Cole's first reaction was to hug Phoebe tightly.  
  
Phoebe accepted the embrace. He didn't know what to say. He was so hurt himself. "She's so little, so innocent..." she continued, not leaving Cole's tight and warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair, not letting her go. She was feeling so good in his arms that she wished that he would never go away from her, that he would stay with her and Prue forever, protecting them and loving them. She knew that the only place where she could belong was in his strong and loving arms. As for Cole it was as fresh air, it was as he had always dreamed except that Prue being kidnapped was his worst nightmare.  
  
He kissed her on the head once again, inhaling her scent, before reluctantly pulling apart. Phoebe was screaming mentally at him to hold her again, her eyes were begging to, but Cole couldn't look at her, he was looking at the empty crib.   
  
It was like his heart had been ripped in a million pieces when he starred down inside the crib. The spot where she should be sleeping in that moment. She wasn't to blame for any of his crimes. She was an innocent.  
  
"A whitelighter should heal all your wounds." Cole said.  
  
"Not before my baby is back with me and safe." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Call Leo, tell him to heal you and during this time I'll get Prue back, I swear." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe slowly nodded and said: "Will you be back?"  
  
"You'll have Prue back, I promise." He told her, approaching her slowly.  
  
"You have to come back, she'll miss you..." She said.  
  
"I'll miss you." She added in a whisper looking in his deep blue his full of tears.   
  
"You'll have her back." He sword.   
  
"I love you." She said. She didn't know why, she just felt like saying it. After this, he kissed her on the lips and said: "You'll have her back." He didn't know why he had kissed her, it'd just been like an impulse and it was feeling good, it was feeling like the right thing to do, her lips were as sweat as he remembered. Maybe this kiss was a goodbye because he didn't want to promise her something he wasn't certain he'd do. He wasn't sure he'd come back, the only sure thing was that he was going to fight to have his daughter back, no matter what, no matter if it costs him his own life. With that he shimmered out.  
  
Once he was gone, she starred at the spot where he had just been. Now not only Prue, the light of her eyes was gone, now she didn't know, if Cole the love of her life would die trying to get her back.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What do you guys think?? 


	13. Wanted: Baby Demon Part II

OK, guys, we're back, please review and tell us what you think... ideas, suggestions or petitions?? Please let us know!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Wanted:... Baby Demon." Part II  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Cole appeared in the underworld, where he knew he would find the brotherhood, he looked around and found himself surrounded by demons.  
  
"Well, well, well... Look what we got here... The most powerful demon on earth... but still so weak when it comes to humans." The chief of the Brotherhood said as he advanced towards him. Cole noticed that Prue was in a demon's arms, she wasn't crying but she was looking around and she seemed scared.   
  
"I want my daughter back." Cole stated.   
  
The chief demon chuckled as he came closer to him. "Brothers for more than a hundred years, but still you betray us, and turn your back to your kind..." he said. "But everything can't be that bad, because in your run, you fooled around and well, I think it wasn't bad at all to screw the witch, right?" he commented.  
  
Cole was furious. "Leave her alone." He warned.  
  
"Or you what?" the demon pressed.  
  
"I want my daughter." Cole repeated.   
  
"I don't think that's possible. Do you have any slight idea of how powerful and valuable this little one can be?"  
  
"I know what she is and I know how powerful she can be, but she's good and I'll never let you trick her to evil." Cole coldly said.  
  
"Oh, really? Do you think that you and your witch can raise her with the value of the good side??" He asked and let out a laugh. "Come on Belthazor, you're evil, in every fiber of your being, you are purely evil and you want me to believe that you want to raise a child who has your genes? No matter what you do, deep inside of her, she'll be evil, thanks to her dear father." The demon added.  
  
Cole looked down... Maybe the demon was right, maybe Prue would never be able to be good because of him.  
  
"What is it? Hit by the realization that your daughter might want to join us?"  
  
'No.' Cole thought, it couldn't be true, Prue wouldn't join them; he and Phoebe would make sure of that. Prue is surrounded by love and she would never be evil.  
  
Cole looked up and smiled at the demon. "What about you let her go and I stay here?" He proposed. He was willing to do anything to safe his baby.  
  
"Why would we accept something like that?" the demon asked.  
  
"Well, think about it. She's powerful, it's true, but her powers are bounded and she's still too young to even think about use them properly. You'll have to wait at least eighteen years so you can really use her." Cole explained. "Me, on the other hand. I'm already a legit member, I know how everything works and you won't have to wait, if you want me I could kill anyone right now."  
  
"Really?" the demon followed still not convinced.   
  
"Besides, she's half witch, she'll have this tendency to the good side..." he tried to persuasive.   
  
The demon thought for a while, it was true, she was too young to even use powers, it'd be a waste of time, they wouldn't do anything with her, besides, Belthozar would stay and he wouldn't make a step in wrong knowing his daughter was in the middle. If he accepted he'd have a good warrior on his side and with the time, he could seduce the daughter himself when older to join evil.   
  
"Agreed." The demon said after a pause with an evil expression.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She was starring in the space with an empty look. She had her hand on her lips, where Cole had kissed her before going for Prue, and still she didn't know anything. "I can't take this anymore!" Phoebe shouted. She was terribly concerned, it had been more than four hours since her baby girl had been taken and she was dying with all the doubts and concerns because her baby might be hungry, alone, scared, cold... the worries were driving her insane.   
  
"I can't not keep like this." She kept repeating. "I can't keep just waiting..." she said. "I want my baby back!" she said hitting the wall.   
  
"Phoebe, please, calm down..." Paige tried.   
  
"Don't ask me to calm down!!" she yelled. "My daughter might be cold or hungry or scared, being watched by demons and I'm here just waiting!!" she yelled.   
  
"I know... I know it's hard... I don't have a baby, but she's my little niece and I'm scared as well, but I do believe in Cole, I know he'll bring her back and I know he'll take care of her. It's the hardest thing to do, but you have to wait, she'll be back." Paige told her.  
  
"I can't, I can't wait like this... She might be hurt, he might be hurt, or they could be in danger and we're doing nothing." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Nothing..." She repeated as she sat down on the bed, put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
  
Paige wrapped her arms around her big sister and rocked her gently.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, he'll bring her back." She told her.  
  
"I'm so scared." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"She'll be okay Phoebe, in a matter of time you'll have her in your arms." Paige said as she brushed Phoebe's hair out of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe got up and said: "Damn it, I have to do something, I can't take it anymore, I need to see them. I'm so worried..."  
  
Paige just hugged her tight in a comforting embrace.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole shimmered to the penthouse with Prue in his arms, he was followed by two more demons to prevent him from playing any tricks and making sure he'd come back. He used his powers to forced Alex to shimmer back there.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex asked but then she realized what was happening.  
  
"You have to take Prue with you and give her back to Phoebe, everything will be fine." Cole explained.  
  
"What about you, can't you do it yourself?" The young demon asked her big brother.  
  
"No." Cole replied.  
  
Then Alex glanced at the demons that were with him. "Regie..." she said recognizing one of them.   
  
"Should we take her as well?" the other demon asked the one named Regie referring to Alex.   
  
"No, she's not part of the deal!" Cole intervened.  
  
"What's this guy doing here?" Alex asked Cole.   
  
"He's here to make sure I come back." Her brother half explained.  
  
"Come back? Cole, what the hell are you talking about?" She almost yelled.  
  
"Listen, I made a deal... They will free Prue if I come back to them, embrace evil again and work for them." Cole finally explained.  
  
"No, I can't let you do this... this is crazy." Alex said.  
  
"Alex, you know why I'm doing this so don't argue please." Cole told her. "Now I want you to listen to me carefully. When I get down there, they'll probably take away my soul and my humanity, I'll probably never see you again but I want to make sure that you'll protect Prue and Phoebe with your own life. I want to know that they'll be both safe." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Alex simply nodded, she was silently crying, realizing that her big brother was sacrificing himself to save his daughter, how brave and how strong he was.  
  
"Here, take her in your arms." He said handing her Prue.  
  
He kissed his little girl on the forehead and whispered: "I love you."  
  
He looked up at Alex and said: "I love you too. Maybe I never told you before, but I'm very proud of who you are, of who you've became. A beautiful good young woman who opened her heart to the world."  
  
They were both crying now and Cole hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you too Cole." She told him.  
  
Cole reluctantly pulled away and kissed his daughter on the cheek and said: "Listen to your mom and be a good baby girl." And with that he shimmered away with the demons.  
  
Alex was still crying. She then hugged her niece tightly and kissed her in the cheek. She was so happy she was back, and that her brother had brought her back. "Hey little niece. You'll be fine, now we'll take you with your mommy." She talked to Prue and kissed her once again. After that she didn't wait and shimmered back to the manor, she had to tell to the sisters what was happening, she had to save Cole.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe was still passing around angrily. She was desperate, it'd been hours and she didn't know anything about her baby.  
  
"This is not fair...." She started weeping. "I don't know anything about my baby and I don't know if she needs me. She's soo tiny and she needs her mommy..."  
  
In that moment no one caught Alex shimmering in.   
  
"She's around demons and maybe she's scared and hungry or-" she cut herself when she heard babbles. They were baby's babbles. "Is that what I think it is?" she nervously asked. Maybe she was getting crazy and she started hearing babies.  
  
"If you think you heard me, yeah, because my daddy and my auntie got me back." Alex said in baby voice from the back.  
  
Phoebe just turned and run to get Prue in her arms.  
  
"My baby..." she took her in her arms and kissed her everywhere. "Baby, are you ok? Did you miss mommy?" she questioned her. She was crying by now. But this time it was of happiness because she had her baby back.   
  
"Phoebe, there's something you should know..." Alex tried to bring up the subject about Cole but she just ignored her. She was too busy making sure Prue was ok.  
  
"What did they do to you? It doesn't matter, because you're back." She said smiling and kissing her again.  
  
Paige, Leo, Alex and Piper saw smiling at the touching scene. It'd been so hard to see Phoebe suffering, but now she had her daughter back.   
  
"You can come over guys..." Phoebe said smiling when she noticed everyone starring at the other side to give her some space with Prue.  
  
Paige came over and took her niece in her arms. "Hey little Prue, I knew I'd see such a pretty girl again..." she said kissing her in the cheek.   
  
Then Leo and Piper came and tickled her niece as well. "Phoebe... please, we should talk about-" Alex intervened not getting any attention. With all the commotion, Prue started crying.   
  
"Oh, come here my little sweetie..." Phoebe said taking her in her arms. "We'll go upstairs, and mommy will give you the greatest bath, and then we'll put you on clean clothes and then we'll call your...." She started saying as she took her upstairs. She was going to say 'Daddy,' when she realized and turned back.   
  
"Alex, where's Cole?" she directed to her. She couldn't believe it, but she had been so happy about her daughter, that she had almost forgotten about him. Not that she didn't love him, but she had felt soo happy when she saw Prue again, alive and safe that she forgot about everything else.  
  
"That's the other part of the problem..." Alex directed to them concerned. "We have to save him."  
  
"What?? What's wrong? What happened?" Phoebe immediately asked.  
  
"In order to save Prue... He... He made a deal with the brotherhood." Alex explained.  
  
She looked down and started to cry and she added: "They're... they're going to take his soul back, that's the deal, he'll become evil again... He... he asked me to take care of you and Prue."  
  
Phoebe frooze when she heard those words. She looked down at Prue and the little girl was not longer smiling, like she was feeling that there was something really wrong.  
  
"We have to save him... please... we can't let him die. I know he made mistake in the past but he's everything for me... please help me to save him, he's everything for me." Alex pleaded.  
  
Paige immediately ran to Alex sides and hugged her tight.  
  
"We'll help him, we'll save him and he'll be okay." She told her.  
  
"Leo, you stay here with Prue. Piper, Paige, Alex and I will go down there and save Cole." Phoebe stated.  
  
"We can't go there like this, we need to get prepared, we need spells and vanquishing potions, it'll be hell, we have to be ready before we fight them." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Let's do this now." And with that, they all went in the attic.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Very good. Welcome back, Belthozar." The chief demon said.   
  
Cole just stood there quite. He couldn't manage to say anything. There were so many thoughts inside his head. He felt sad, mad, angry, so many emotions debating in his mind. Even if he had the release that his precious Prue was safe, he felt angry because it was because of him that she had gotten into this in the first place. Now he didn't know what his life would be like.... Maybe he wouldn't see Prue, Phoebe or Alex again, and it hurt, but he didn't see them they'd be safe.   
  
"So Belthozar...." the black dressed man started. "Just out of curiosity... this witch, the mother of your precious jewel..." he sarcastically referred to Phoebe.   
  
Cole just turned into a dark and mad expression.   
  
"Do you... I mean..." the demon corrected. "Is there something between the two of you?" he then asked.  
  
"That's not of your business." Cole coldly barked.   
  
"Is there or not?" the other insisted.  
  
Cole just looked down. True there wasn't anything between them anymore, but he still loved her with all his heart and soul.   
  
"But you still love her, don't you Belthozar?" he questioned him.  
  
"Maybe." Cole replied quietly looking down. 'Of Course I love her. I'd do anything for her, I'd die for her.' He thought.   
  
The expression was enough for an answer. "Uh... too bad." The demon said with dramatic sarcasm. "Anyway, I don't care how you do it, just bring the body down here. You got one hour." He said.  
  
"What, what are you saying? Whose body?" he questioned confused.  
  
"Hers." He replied. "That's your first mission. You'll have to kill the middle Charmed One." He said with a grin.   
  
"What?"   
  
"At least you want your little one and your little sister to pay the consequences." The demon warned. "So, which one will it be, the little sister and the demon or the slutty witch?" he ironically questioned.  
  
Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. How would he kill her? He was desperate, but he couldn't do this.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Charmed Ones, Alex and Leo, had been working on a plan to safe Cole. They all worked for a good part of the night, while Phoebe just watched Prue sleep. It was hard to separate from her after all that had happened. It was pretty early on the morning and Phoebe working on potions in the attic, while Prue was safety, tucked and tight sleeping in a crib that was there in a point where Phoebe could keep an eye from, while the rest were downstairs taking breakfast.   
  
Suddenly she gasped when she felt him shimmering in.   
  
"Cole...." She was speechless. 'He's back, he's back!' she thought. She wanted to jump everywhere, but she didn't. "You... you're back." She said. She wanted to jump on him and hug him and kiss him and...'what the hell?' she thought. And she impulsively went to him and hugged him.   
  
Cole welcomed her in his embrace and hugged her tight.   
  
"Phoebe..." he said running his hand on her hair.  
  
She felt so much comfort in his arms, she didn't notice it, but she started crying.   
  
"Phoebe, please, don't cry." He said. She cried harder. "Phoebe..." he took her by her shoulders and look in her eyes. "Phoebe, I need you to be strong. I can't stay and I don't have much time either."   
  
"What?" she questioned. "Why, you're here, you don't have to go.... I mean you-"  
  
"No Phoebe." He cut her off. "It's not like that."  
  
"Cole, what's going on?" she questioned concerned.  
  
"I need you to take Prue and vanish to another reality or realm, it's the only way for you to be safe." He said.  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"There's not time to explain, you have to go fast." He repeated. "Please..."   
  
"Cole, what's happening?" she asked him again. "I have the right to know."   
  
"They want me to... they want me to kill you." He slowly said. "Or they'll kill Prue and Alex." He added.   
  
She tensed and was speechless.   
  
"Phoebe, I couldn't even think about... that's why you have to leave." He tried to explain.   
  
She didn't say anything. She was deep in thoughts.   
  
"Phoebe, we're running out of time, please, take Prue and leave, I'll take care of everything here." He insisted.  
  
"No." she calmly said.   
  
"No what? Phoebe you have to go." He said in exasperation.   
  
"No, I have an idea." She said as an idea started to form in her mind.   
  
"Phoebe you can not risk-" he started and she cut him off with a light impulsive kiss on the lips.   
  
"Everything will be ok." She said looking in his eyes.  
  
He looked at her with a worry expression. Then Prue cried letting know she had awaken and she needed attention.   
  
"Prue is awake. Take her to Leo and tell him to take her up there. I'll come back in ten minutes, it'll be fine." She asked with hope. He just nodded and she headed downstairs.   
  
Prue started to cry in her crib and Cole looked down at her. When she saw her father, the little girl giggled.  
  
Cole took her in his arms and said: "Never thought I would see you again little one. I've missed you."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and said: "I don't know what your mommy has in mind but you don't have to worry, she'll be okay, I won't let her do anything that might put her life in danger."  
  
He sat down and said: "You think she'll find a new boyfriend while I'm gone? Coz the last one wasn't pretty good. Or at least, that's what Auntie Alex told me. All I wish it that he's nice with you and you know a good daddy."  
  
He took a huge breath and tried to contain his tears.   
  
Prue smiled at him and he said: "And with that beautiful smile, he wanted you to be evil..."  
  
He shook his head and added: "That's because he never saw you before, you're too cute."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek again and said: "Let's go downstairs like mommy asked otherwise, she'll be mad at me."  
  
"I love you." He told her. He got up and walked downstairs. No matter how much he would suffer in the underworld, it'll be worth it, it'll be worth to save the life of his daughter, because her and her mother were the most important persons in his life, those he would die for.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Extract your soul from your body?" he reacted.   
  
"Yes, I drink this potion... and my spirit will be separate from my body... Prue did that once when she had to kill this spirit coming from Alcatraz..." she remembered. "... And then you'll take my body to them."  
  
"What?! That's crazy." He said shaking his head.  
  
"My love for you is crazy." She said with a little smile, trying to cool out the moment, it didn't work.  
  
"This is totally insane, I won't let you do that." He denied. "Your soul could disappear on the nowhere, your body could be possessed by any spirit or it could be impossible to put your soul and body together. Absolutely no, I won't let you do this." He complained.   
  
"Whoever takes it can be revived by CPR. The only catch is it has to be done within four hours to avoid Brain damage." She told him.   
  
"I can't let you do this." He insisted sadly. He was deadly scared of what might happen to her if they went through with this. "Your soul won't last too long out of your body." He added.  
  
"It's the only way. If I don't do this, they'll go after you and they'll never let Prue or Alex alone. All, They and you need my help, and I can't let anything happen to any of you." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please, for me, for Prue..." she asked looking straight on his eyes.   
  
"Cole, I know you'll bring me back... I trust you'll save me and I'll be fine." She told him.   
  
Cole sighed and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. He then nodded in agreement.   
  
"I trust you'll find a solution before is too late, but if something happens to me, please don't let anything happen to her." She begged. "Don't let anything happen to Prue."  
  
He had tears in his eyes but still nodded. He stroked her wet cheek. He pointed her to sit down and she drank the potion. As she drank the last of the potion, they shared one last look before everything went dark for her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 


	14. Wanted: Baby Demon Part III

Hey guys, we're back… I know that we've been like slow on our updates, it's just that we're busier than before, and well the time we got to dedicate to our fics is less than before, but even if we only dedicate a little time, we do it gladly and with all our hearts, so please enjoy it and tell us what you think…  
  
Thanks for the unconditional support, for the wait, for all the amazing mails and reviews….  
  
So as always, any comments, requests, suggestions, petitions, ideas… all welcome… now to read.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Wanted: Baby Demon." Part III  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She felt lighter and lighter as she started coming out from her own body. It was a different and interesting experience, one she wasn't used to. Pier was usually the one having 'death's experiences'; the farther she had experienced herself had been Astral Projections, but this was totally different. She didn't feel any vital sign, any weight or the physical expression of any emotion; all she could feel was a deep silence and an intense sense of peace. A peace she had never felt before. It was strange; she felt so many different and beautiful things, and she didn't have any little bit of remorse or any negative feeling. Everything felt such peaceful.   
  
She then noticed. She was standing in front of her lifeless body. It had worked, she thought. She really was dead, she realised. She just stayed there, watching the scene that was playing before her eyes.   
  
Her body in a sitting position on the couch and Cole was still on his knees right next to the body, still holding her hand and crying silently while her other hand was hanging down still open after the little container of the potion had fallen when she had died. Died. She was dead on her own decision, to try and make it to save Cole and to protect his sister and their daughter.   
  
"Cole…" she called for him. He just kept weeping silently still holding her hand tight. "Cole…" she tried again louder, but nothing happened. He didn't turn to her. He couldn't listen to her.   
  
He was deep in thoughts himself. He couldn't forgive himself the fact that she had killed herself to save him. He couldn't forgive himself that he had let her go through with it. But it was too late now to go back, he had to stick to the plan and finish this.   
  
"Forgive me for make you do this." He said with tears in his eyes. "But I swear, that you'll live, and you'll be back with our daughter and everything will be fine, even if it costs my own life." He promised her. "I love you." He said while passing his hand on her cheek.  
  
He sighed, then laid her on the couch. He put her hands on her sides and her hair behind her ear. He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Phoebe had witnessed and had been touched by the whole scene, and she couldn't feel happier. She could feel all the love and care Cole felt for her. And it was something beautiful.   
  
"Cole I think we're ready to-" Paige started announcing as she entered the attic and cut herself shocked. "What… Phoebe?" she then ran to her sister. She took her sister's hand. "What happened to her? What's going on? Piper!! Leo!!!" she yelled. "Come now!"  
  
Immediately Piper, Alex and Leo who was holding Prue came running to the attic. Cole was still quite; no word came out of his mouth.  
  
"What is it- Phoebe!" Piper ran to her. Leo gave Prue to Alex and did the same and tried to heal her.   
  
"It's too late." Cole informed them sadly.   
  
"What the hell happened here?" Piper asked madly. Then Paige picked up the little bottle that had fallen from her hand. "I think this is what happened." She said.  
  
"She took the potion to extract her soul from her body, so I'd take the body to them, to buy some time while we vanquish them…" he explained looking down.   
  
"You made her you son of a bitch!" Piper accused furious.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe yelled. But no one listened to her. It had been her decision. She didn't understand why they couldn't see her or listen to her or even sense her, maybe it was part of the spell.  
  
Piper tried to blow Cole up, but Paige avoided it.   
  
"Piper don't!" Leo said.   
  
"I didn't want her to do it, but she wouldn't listen." Cole said sadly. "Now, we have to get to work, otherwise, this will be for nothing." He stated.  
  
"What's the plan now?" Paige asked.   
  
"She took the potion, she said something about some spirit in Alcatraz…" he started.  
  
"Yes, the spirit in Alcatraz, I remember, Prue did it that time." Piper said.   
  
"We got less than four hours. I'll take the body to them and I'll try to buy some time, while you get the rest of the demons with the potions." Cole explained. "Phoebe will be back." He stated.   
  
In that moment Prue started crying. Alex tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. "Come on, pretty little girls like you don't cry…" Alex said rocking her. Even thought they all were going through a hard time, Prue didn't have to feel that, so Alex tried to keep her easy, but she didn't know that somehow, the baby could feel all the tension. Prue kept weeping and then Phoebe turned to her and smiled at her. Prue calmed down after a little while.   
  
The rest kept working on the plan to take the Brotherhood for some more minutes.   
  
"Ok, I think we're all set, but we don't have enough potions to take them all. We need to make more, but we're out of… you know, the principal ingredient." Paige said referring to demonic blood from a member.  
  
"You mean demon flesh?" Cole asked coldly.  
  
Paige nodded. "You can take some of mine. I'm still a member after all." He said.   
  
"I think that I won't need a flesh, just blood will make it." Piper said.   
  
"It's alright." He nodded and extended his hand to Paige who had an athame in her hand.  
  
"You can take some of mine as well…" Alex intervened. "I'm a not pretty popular member right now, but still a member." She said.   
  
"Let's do it in the kitchen." Paige said.  
  
They all went downstairs and Phoebe's spirit followed. She understood now that since she was a ghost, no one could listen to her or see her.  
  
Once everyone was in the kitchen, Paige cut Cole's arm and put his blood directly with the rest of the ingredients for the potion.  
  
Prue started to cry and Alex rocked her gently.  
  
"It's okay baby, it's not hurting Daddy, he's strong you know." She said but it didn't seem like working and the little girl kept crying.  
  
Cole took a napkin and used it to dry the blood and make it stop. He walked next to Alex and kissed Prue on the cheek.  
  
"I'm okay honey." He told her in baby voice and with a smile.  
  
Prue stopped crying at the second Cole had approached her. It was amazing for Phoebe to see how much Prue loved her father and how much Cole loved her in return.  
  
"Hey, why don't you hold her for a while? I'm sure she wants to be with you." Alex said, handing Cole his daughter.  
  
"Hi little one." He said, kissing her on the head.  
  
The little girl giggled and rested her head on her father's chest, she was feeling good in his arms and all the family could notice it. No doubt they belonged together, they were part of the same puzzle, Phoebe's puzzle. Prue made her possible to catch her father's attention, tugging on his shirt, cooing, giggling and smiling. Cole smiled at her and held her tiny hand in his, to the baby's delight.  
  
"Do you have enough blood?" He asked to Paige.  
  
"Yes, it'll be ready in some minutes." Paige replied.  
  
"Good. Before we all go, I want you to listen to me carefully. First, I'll go down there with Phoebe's body and deal with the master, make him think she's really dead. After that, you'll have to come there and fight with me. If we want them to leave us alone for good, we'll have to kill them all." Cole explained.  
  
Everyone nodded and he added: "I don't have any plan to kill them, we'll have to fight and be careful. Leo will stay here with Prue."  
  
He looked at Leo and said: "If you feel that there is something wrong, I want you to immediately orb up there and make sure Prue is safe."  
  
Leo nodded and Cole sighed and said: "Okay, I think that's all. I'm going to check on Phoebe. Call me when everything is set."  
  
Phoebe smiled, he was so confident, so secure of himself, he was the leader and see him so certain that everything would work out was making her feel better. Even when they weren't together, she still trusted him and she knew that he would figure it out to solve everything. She had faith on him.  
  
He looked down at Prue and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You stay with your Uncle Leo and behave okay? Be nice with him. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. I love you." He whispered to his baby girl before handing her to Leo and with a last goodbye kiss on the cheek, he walked in the attic and he sat down next to Phoebe's lifeless body.  
  
"How can I be sure I'll bring you back in time?" He asked.  
  
He was so scared, he didn't know how everything would end up, he didn't know if he'd have enough time to bring her back, he didn't know if Piper, Paige and Alex would survive, he didn't know anything and that was scaring him to death.  
  
"I'll do everything I can, I swear." He added, but still not certain of fact if he really would be able to make it. He was damn scared.   
  
In that moment, he didn't feel Phoebe's ghost walking next to him.  
  
"I trust you Cole, you'll manage to save us all." She whispered in his ear. "I love you and I trust you." She empathised.  
  
Cole couldn't hear her words, but somehow, after she'd said them, he felt more secure. Maybe, somehow the strength of her spirit had some effect on him and reached him when she had said this, the fact was that he felt it. She was counting on him, and he wouldn't fail her.   
  
He took Phoebe's hand in his and gave her a small peek on the lips.  
  
How much Phoebe wanted to be in her body right now, to kiss him back. She smiled when she realised the tenderness of this scene, Cole was perfect, she loved him and she wanted him back, not only back from the brotherhood battle but also back in her and Prue's life, back for good. But that thought was only a nice dream, a nice and beautiful dream.   
  
"Cole!" Paige called for him.  
  
"I'll bring you back." He repeated, brushing Phoebe's hair out of her face and giving her a last kiss on the forehead.  
  
He took her in his arms and shimmered downstairs.  
  
"You'll go down there in 5 minutes, that will surprise them, they won't expect you to appear and fight with me." He ordered.  
  
Once again, everyone listened his orders and recommendations.  
  
"Be careful." Alex told him.  
  
"You too." He replied and with that, he shimmered away.  
  
After a while all had gone to play their parts. Everyone had gone to the Underworld and just Leo and Prue had been left at the Manor. Phoebe then decided to walk around the house, after all, no one could sense her. So she passed the living room, the sunroom, the kitchen, and it wasn't like all the time, this time, she could see past scenes of herself and her sisters, old memories came back. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and nice and sad memories came to her, she went up to the attic and mostly memories related to magic were remembered. She found herself in the living room again, where Leo was sat right next to Prue's crib.   
  
Then she directed and stood right next to the crib and starred down at her daughter. Her beautiful daughter; how proud and happy she felt. She smiled at her and Prue smiled back. It was as if the baby could actually see her. It was strange.   
  
Leo was right next to the crib, keeping and eye on Prue, but was at the same time concentrate and alert, in case any of the sisters called him. He was aware in case something came up.  
  
Suddenly his meditations were interrupted by Prue's giggles. He turned to her and starred down at her. He noticed she kept giggling and laughing like she used to do when someone was playing with her, and it was strange since no one was there.   
  
Phoebe kept talking and playing with Prue making her laugh, but Leo couldn't even feel it.   
  
Leo starred at Prue with a questioning look, and noticed how she kept laughing more.   
  
"What? You wanna play?" he questioned his niece friendly.   
  
She kept giggling, but not at Leo. "Oh, you wanna play with Uncle Leo?" he asked her smiling at her. "Come here." He took her in his arms and rocked her for a while.  
  
Phoebe stood in front of them, and kept eyeing her daughter, while she was playing with her uncle.   
  
Maybe it was her magic; maybe it was the fact that she was still an innocent little girl not a grown up; maybe it was the combination of the witchy and demon genes that made her magic stronger; the reason Phoebe couldn't figure, but it was for sure that Prue could see and listen to Phoebe when no one else around could, and that fact was really magical for her, after all she was person Phoebe cared the most.   
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
He slowly and carefully laid her on the table that was destined for her. He ran his hand on her cold cheek and his eyes filled with tears when he realised he was standing before her soulless body.   
  
"Just in time. I like it." the chief said as he came closer and examined the body. "Oh… what a piece of work. No marks, no blood… have you softened on your torture methods?" he sarcastically questioned Cole.   
  
"She's dead, that's what matters." He replied with regret in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, now that I think of it, you're right; the power of three is broken anyway." He replied satisfied.  
  
"Now, I want to take her away so that her family can bury her properly." Cole said.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want, she's your... huh... sorry was... your witch." The demon said between chuckles.  
  
Cole clenched his teeth and fists, he wanted to hit that bastard, to kill him, but he had to wait for the girls.  
  
"I'd like to know... is it good screwing a witch? Is it better than screwing a demon?" The demon asked.  
  
'You can not even imagine how it's good to be in love and to feel alive.' Cole thought.  
  
"That's not to bad, we had some wild times." He coldly and quickly replied.  
  
"Lucky Belthazor." The demon said.  
  
"No, lucky you." Piper said as she orbed with Paige next to Cole. She didn't wait to throw the potion at the demon and see how he burst into flames.  
  
"Nice Piper." Alex said, she had shimmered in the same time that Paige had orbed in.  
  
"That's too easy." Cole whispered, looking around.  
  
"Stay on your guard, I'm taking care of Phoebe." He stated.  
  
He walked next to the table and started to give Phoebe CPR. "Come on Phoebe." He told her.   
  
She wasn't reacting.  
  
Suddenly, a lot of demon shimmered in the room, they where a lot more than 5, but Cole didn't notice it, he was too engrossed with saving Phoebe that he didn't see the demon stabbing him in the back. He cried out in pain and stumbled back. He managed to throw a fireball at a demon who was struggling with Paige. His vision started to blur but he blinked several times and it all went away. He was trying to breath normally, to breath through the pain and once he did that, he wasn't feeling the pain anymore, he was up for the battle. Of course, he was having a hard time fighting like he was used to but it was enough to kill some demons. Piper, Paige and Alex were fighting as well and the demons were all dying one after the other, to everyone's relief. Things got harder when Cole met a more powerful demon. This time it got more complicated for him, specially when the demon stabbed him in the stomach, hopefully for Cole and thanks to his skills, the athame just cut him. Followed to that punches, kicks and fireballs. He didn't even realize that there were only 4 demons left, each one fighting with someone from the Halliwell family. Alex was the first one to kill her demon and help the person that was closer to her, who was Piper. Once Piper's demon had been killed, Piper went to help Paige and Alex ran next to Cole to fight by his side. In less then 30 seconds, the two last demons were burning in hell. Cole immediately ran towards Phoebe.  
  
"You go back home, I'll take care of her, don't worry, she'll be fine." He stated.  
  
"Cole, you can hardly stand, you're hurt." Alex protested.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry, go now." He said.  
  
As Paige, Piper and Alex left, he took Phoebe's hand in his and shimmered away.  
  
When he reappeared, he gently laid Phoebe on the grass. He had shimmered the two of them in another realm. They were surrounded by flowers, trees and birds; it all looked like they were in a Disney's cartoon. He knew that it would be the only place where he could save her. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He was shaking because of the pain, he had troubles concentrating but he had to do it, he had to save her, for Prue for the rest of the family. He was kneeling down next to her and slowly raised his hand above her chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrate even more. His hands started to glow and just when Phoebe woke up and gasped for air and he fell on the grass unconscious.  
  
Phoebe had felt a strong pull upon her. One moment she was watching Prue and the next she was lying in the grass, she looked around and saw Cole lying unconscious next to her. She realized that he had brought her back to life.  
  
"Cole?" She called, shaking him.  
  
"Come on Cole." She called again.  
  
"Leo!!" She yelled when she understood that Cole was too hurt to wake up.  
  
"Wake up. You promised me you'd make everything alright. You have to wake up, you can't leave us, you hear me? Not now, not ever, you're part of my family, we are a family, you can't go away." She said while she was crying.  
  
She wanted to throw up, all the blood was making her sick, he was bleeding a lot; he was bleeding too much. She was scared, scared to loose him one more time, one more time because of her. She knew how he had brought her back to life, he hadn't heal her as a white lighter could have done it; he had taken all the strength he had left and somehow passed it to her. He had sacrificed his life to save her.  
  
"Leo!" She yelled again.  
  
"What's wrong?" The white lighter asked as he orbed next to her.  
  
"Heal... Cole... fast." She said.  
  
"I can't." Leo said.  
  
"Please... he's good, he saved me... please don't let him die." She begged.  
  
Leo nodded and to Phoebe's relief, he started to heal Cole. Even if it partially healed him, it was good enough for him not to die, but he was still unconscious. Once Leo was done, he orbed Phoebe and Cole in her room and went downstairs to tell to the others what had just happened.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was laying in Phoebe's bed and Phoebe was laying next to him. Leo had told her that he would be fine but she was still scared. She had cut all his clothes because it was full of blood, he was now only wearing his boxer but Phoebe had put a cover on him because she was afraid that he might be cold, so he was covered up to the waist. She propped herself on one elbow and looked at his bruised face. She brought her free hand on his face and gently caressed his cheeks and lips. Her hand wandered to his chest. She missed him, she missed being close to him, being in his arms, kissing him, waking up in the morning with him. She missed his smile, his muscular chest, his strong arms. She missed everything about him. She kissed him on the lips, inhaling his scent. She pulled back when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said as she got up.  
  
"Hey." Alex said as she stepped into the room, holding Prue in her arms.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"This little one can't stop crying, maybe she'll feel better with you." Alex said.  
  
Phoebe picked up her daughter and she noticed that Alex was looking at Cole.  
  
"He'll be okay, you don't have to worry." Phoebe told her.  
  
"I know, I know you'll take care of him. I know you love him." Alex said.  
  
Phoebe looked down and Alex added: "He loves you too."  
  
"But we can't be together." Phoebe stated, rocking Prue who was still crying.  
  
Alex didn't know what to say . "I'll leave you alone with him for a while." Alex said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll let you know when he wakes up." She replied.  
  
Alex left the room and Phoebe laid down in bed next to Cole with Prue who stopped crying. The little girl crawled next to her father. She stopped to examine him and then she looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Daddy is hurt baby, but he's gonna be fine." Phoebe said to her little girl.  
  
Prue looked back at her father and climbed on him. Phoebe let her baby girl rest on her father chest and cuddled next to the two of them.  
  
A moment later, Cole woke up. He didn't move but looked around to know where he was. He smiled when he realized that he was in Phoebe's room and that Prue and Phoebe where both next to him. He noticed that Prue was watching him and she giggled when she saw him open his eyes. Cole's whole body was aching, but he was good to be with his family. He brought his hand to Prue back and patted her gently which caused Prue to giggle even more. Phoebe look up and noticed that Cole was awake.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a low raspy voice.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "You've been the one bleeding like hell and you ask me if I'm okay?"  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked again.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I'm fine, thanks to you, you saved my life."  
  
"I promised I'd bring you back, I couldn't fail you, I couldn't let this little one loose her mommy." He replied pointing at Prue who was still giggling.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a little tired but fine, thanks to you, you saved my life." He told her.  
  
"We're even then." She said looking in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Phoebe smiled; she was so happy that he had finally woke up.  
  
"I think Alex is waiting for you downstairs." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, probably, but I'd like to stay here with you and Prue for a while." He said.  
  
Phoebe nodded, it didn't bother her at all. All she was asking for was to be with him.  
  
"Good." He said, wrapping one of his arms around Prue.  
  
"Come over here." He said to Phoebe. She raised a little, enough for him to slide his arms under her neck. He gently pressed her to him so that she could rest her head on his chest. This moment was perfect; they both wanted it to last Forever. In that very moment, they were a family. Family. They felt good together, like a family and they wanted to stay like this, without worries, just the three of them.   
  
It was Magical  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a hard day, Piper, Paige, Alex and Leo were all in the living room waiting for any change. Cole, Phoebe and Prue were upstairs, spending some time together, but they were all wondering whether Cole was okay or not.   
  
"It's been a hard day…" Piper commented from the couch.  
  
"Hard week I'd say." Her husband added.   
  
"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Alex asked concerned.  
  
"Cole was badly hurt, he'll be fine, but it'll take some time." Leo replied.   
  
"At least Prue, Phoebe and Cole are all alive, after all that happened. They've gone through worst." Paige said with a little grin.   
  
"You sound like you're used to it." Alex said.  
  
"Oh we are." Piper stated.   
  
Then they all stayed quite for a while, like everyone was deep on their own thoughts.   
  
"I was thinking…" Alex was the first who spoke. "Will they ever get back together?" she questioned.  
  
Everyone looked up to face her. "I mean Phoebe and Cole…" she clarified.   
  
Piper looked away, it was a delicate subject for her, she got irritable every time people talked about it.   
  
Alex starred around them looking for an answer. Leo just opened his mouth but no word came out of it.   
  
"Well, you guys have been longer in this than me, so seeing things like this, I ask you, do you really think they'll get back together, again?" Alex insisted.   
  
Paige and Leo looked at each other like looking for and answer.   
  
"I don't think so." Leo shook his head.   
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "I mean, my brother might be a demon but he's a good guy, and well they obviously love each other and they have a daughter together…" she commented.  
  
"Well, It's more complicated than that. They've been through to much, and I don't think they'll ever go there again." The white lighter explained putting his hands together.   
  
Paige shook her head.   
  
"No, never." He ratified.   
  
"I'll show you a little bit." Paige thought the best way to answer this question is with an improvisation, so she stood up and started an imitation of Phoebe. So she dramatically tells the air. "Oh Cole. I know that I am a witch, and you are a demon, and it is impossible for us to be together. But-"  
  
Then Leo jumped and continued. "But my evil demon half sometimes prevents me from seeing the truth." He squinted up at the ceiling and gasped. "Oh Phoebe!." He dramatically said.   
  
"Yes, Cole?" Paige dopily asked imitating Phoebe.  
  
"I love you so much I that I don't even care about the awful way you dye and cut your hair!" Leo intensively said.   
  
"Oh Cole…" Paige put her hand in her heart as if she had just got a compliment. "I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that but it's not meant to be." She said acting sad.  
  
Even thought the subject was annoying to Piper, she could help but turn and laugh at the play. Alex was looking with round eyes. It wasn't right, but this couldn't be ignored, it was funny somehow.  
  
"Phoebe, I won't give up on us. Ever!" Leo replied trying to imitate the light Aussie accent, Cole sometimes showed.  
  
"Cole…"  
  
"Phoebe…"  
  
"Just because I sent you to hell that one time doesn't mean that we still could fight evil together." She proposed.  
  
Then Leo impulsively took Paige's arm and suggested. "Or possibly more." Trying to reach that deep seductive tone Cole had.   
  
Paige turned away like playing the hard. "No! We mustn't!" she said shaking her head.  
  
Leo took her by her shoulder and whispered. "Vanquish me, witch!"  
  
"Kiss me, demon!" Paige said and Leo bonded over Paige and shoved his face in her neck like pretending to kiss her.  
  
What they hadn't noticed while immersed on their faked passion was the new watchers the play had just gotten, that were standing on the edge of the stairs.   
  
"Cole, why don't you call one of those dark lighters friends of yours, they could attend to a party here." Phoebe coldly cut off and Paige and Leo immediately broke apart.   
  
"Cole…" Alex ran to her brother and hugged him. "Damn you, you scared me so much." She told him, hugging him even tighter.  
  
"Alex... I won't be fine for too long if you keep squeezing me." He said.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized as she let him go.  
  
"So, having fun?" Phoebe asked, she was obviously mad at Paige and Leo.  
  
"We're sorry, Phoebe... we didn't mean to..." Paige tried to say, but she was feeling bad.  
  
"Hey, we're going to celebrate!" Piper threw, she didn't want things to get out of hand, they all had had a hard day, they didn't need a fight to end up this crazy day.  
  
"Good idea! I love P3!" Alex exclaimed cheerfully. In fact it was an excuse, she couldn't wait to see Mike.  
  
Cole gave her a look. "With your permission…" his little sister added and he regretfully nodded.   
  
"I think I'll pass this one." Paige said. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She added. "Good night." She said before going in her room.  
  
"Well, I guess Leo and I are going to P3, but don't worry Alex, we won't bother you." Piper said.  
  
Alex smiled and said: "I'm going home and get changed." "Bye, everyone." She said before shimmering away.  
  
"Let's go Leo." Piper said as she took his hand in hers. Leo understood what she wanted and he orbed them out.  
  
"You should go home and rest." Phoebe said as she looked at Cole.  
  
"I guess you're right." He said.  
  
"Bye." He added before placing a kiss on her cheek. He then went to Prue and did the same; then he shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe was now almost alone but it was good, she had things to do. She walked upstairs to change Prue and put her to sleep.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it to come tonight." Mike Kauffman said smiling at her while they both leaded back to sit in their table at P3 after they had dance a little.  
  
"Yes, so am I. I'm really sorry about last night, it was a family emergency." Alex explained smiling back.   
  
"It's ok, the important is that you could make it today." He replied.   
  
Alex just kept starring at him and smiled again. She was so nervous, she had been when she knew she'd see him, she didn't want to give a wrong impression or to screw it, but deep down, she felt comfortable and that she could be herself with this guy. There was something about him that intrigued her, and she definitely wanted to figure it out. Maybe the fact that he was older or that he was different, but he treat her with such respect and in such a gently way that fascinated her even more.   
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her casually and took a sip of his drink.  
  
'Oh god he's actually gonna ask me out.' She thought cheerfully. It fact, this moment wasn't an actual date, it had been like she said she'd be there and he said he'd stop by to chat and hang out.   
  
"Nothing, I think I… I'm free." She said smiling, openly expecting him to ask her out.   
  
"Oh, well I'll be in a plane by this hour." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned confused as her smile banished.  
  
"Oh right, I think I forgot to tell you. This is like my 'Goodbye Party', I'm leaving for New Jersey." He informed.   
  
"New Jersey?"  
  
"Yes, to Princeton. In fact I'll be working at the University." He said.  
  
"So, it's permanent?" she asked shocked.  
  
"You could say so." He nodded.   
  
She tried to hide her disappointment and cleared her throat.   
  
"Are you ok?" he questioned concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said and faked a smile. She didn't understand. Maybe she misunderstood his intentions, and he hadn't actually hit on her, just the gently flirt, but nothing else, maybe it wasn't even flirting, she thought. Maybe he didn't even like her, or at least the way she wanted to. "I'll need to go to the ladies' room." She excused herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, but it's kinda late, so I think I should go." He excused himself.   
  
"Oh… yeah." She said. "I understand."  
  
"I had a great time, I wish we had met before, we had become great friends." He said smiling at her.  
  
'Friends…' she repeated mentally. "Yeah…" she said softly.   
  
"Uh… here, this is my card, my phone will change, obviously, but you can email me whenever you want." He explained as he handled her a business card.  
  
"Yeah.." she nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Good Bye." He said smiling.  
  
She hugged him and he welcomed the embrace. "Good Luck." She said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." He said and walked off.  
  
As he walked off the club, one piece of her heart fell down. For some reason, she felt incredibly wrong and bad for the fact he had gone.   
  
"Friends…" she whispered the word again with her eyes wet with tears, and for the very first time in her life, she felt like she wanted to just cry. He was gone and it hurt, even if they hadn't gone into anything serious, just a couple dances, few chitchatting and a few class, and she was totally hit. There hadn't been so much physical contact that you could say, they hadn't kissed or anything, but there sure had been a deeper contact, a spirit contact, or at least she felt it that way.   
  
She stayed like that for a while, with her wet eyes starring at the crowd, till she just went home.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was late, and she was tired, but she was grateful that everything was back to normal. She was alive and had her soul back in her body, Prue was safe sleeping in her crib and Cole was back on his life and probably on his own apartment. Of course, everything wasn't good as it was before, because all her problems were still there, but at least she thanked god for being safe.   
  
She was on the sunroom surrounded by papers and bills. She took off her glasses and sighed. 'God help me.' She thought. She took the little velvet jewelry bag that was resting on the sunroom table. She took out the only items that were inside. The last of her jewelry that was left. The necklace that used to be her Grams', the engagement ring Cole had given her and her wedding band. In the last month she had been selling her jewelry to pay for bills, things for Prue. She had sold jewelry her parent's had given her when young, pieces her sisters had bought her, others that Cole had bought her when they were dating or during the time they'd been married and other ones that she had worked really hard to pay for. But in her reality and situation, she didn't care about those if she could use the money to cover her daughter.   
  
She put on her glasses again and reached for a piece of paper, as she read the number she reached for the cordless phone and dialed.   
  
"Hey, Tom? Good night, how are you? It's Phoebe Halliwell." She nicely greeted as she grabbed her engagement ring and looked at it.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, how you doing?" the guy greeted back.  
  
"Good. Uh, look, I'm calling you because I hope you could help me." She said  
  
"Ok, what do you have for me now?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna sell…" she started still eyeing the ring. "I'm gonna sell an antique necklace… uh. Silver and gold, shine, one sapphire in the middle." She explained.  
  
"It isn't broken right?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's in good condition. I'll take it to you tomorrow, first thing in the morning." She said.  
  
"Ok, got any date?" he asked as he wrote down on a pad.  
  
"I think it's from the 1950's…" she said. "I'm not really sure. But you hadn't had any trouble with any of the other pieces, right?" she asked then.  
  
"No, of course not, I'll just have to take a look at it and then see what I can do." He replied.  
  
"If I took it to you tomorrow, when can I have the money?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, all depends of the piece." He informed her.  
  
"Oh, I understand, but please, just try to get a quick sell, I really need the money…." She said.  
  
"I know the feeling. I'll do my best." He promised her.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate this." She thanked him.  
  
"Hey, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help the person who helps everyone on the city?" he commented smiling. "Good night, Pheebs."  
  
"Good night, thanks." She hung up.  
  
"I didn't even imagine about this…" a voice softly spoke.  
  
"Cole…" she said as she turned. "I didn't hear you come in…" she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had money troubles? I mean, you're alone, you got Prue why didn't you just ask-" he started.  
  
"I don't need anyone to help me support my daughter." She reacted a little harsh.   
  
"Phoebe I'm not saying that-" he tried.  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear it. I'm fine and I don't need anyone to give me anything, I can take it myself." She said. It was a pride issue.   
  
Cole looked down and nodded, then he looked at her. "There's something important I want to talk to you about." He said.   
  
"Ok, I'm listening." She said calmer as she offered a sit.   
  
They both sat and the silence was heavy. Cole was the first one who spoke. "I've been thinking about this, and I've made a choice." He started.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
He looked down and up again and continued. "You know, these last days have been hard for me… uh, you'll probably think I'm stupid but I couldn't see a baby in somewhere because I automatically thought about Prue; I ended up imagining myself playing with her, feeding her, getting her to sleep… and it depressed me, but I knew that's the way it was meant to be-"  
  
"Cole I-" she cut him off.  
  
"No, let me finish." He asked and she nodded. "So I thought that if I stayed away from her, she'd be safe. Then when I knew that she'd been taken by the brotherhood, I drove totally crazy and I was willing to do anything to get her back. I couldn't conceive about something bad happening to her. I got desperate." He explained.  
  
"You saved her." She remembered him.   
  
"Yes, and when I had her in my arms again and I knew she was safe, I wanted to change things, but it was too late, or at least I thought." He looked down. "Then when I was able to get out of there and get back here, when everything was over, I realized I had another chance."   
  
"What are you talking about?" she was quizzed about this and his words and tone.   
  
"At first I didn't want to get involved in her life, because I was afraid I would put her in danger, but after what has happened with the brotherhood, I'm afraid I can't prevent her to be in danger anyway because of who she is…" Cole said. "But I will protect her with my own life if I have to… I just… I want to be a part of her life, I want to be there for her…"  
  
"Cole I-" she tried again.  
  
"No, I understand our situation… I understand that we've gone through too much and it's probably impossible for us to get back together. All I'm asking is time with my daughter; I want to spend time with her, I've missed so much already, but I hope, if you let me, to make it up to her. I don't know anything about this, but I want to try to be a father for her."  
  
"You already have…" she said amazed by what she was hearing.  
  
"So maybe we could agree and she could be a couple of days during the week with me or I don't know… I want to give her everything she needs, I want the best for her… I'll give you a support for-" he suggested.   
  
"You don't have to give me money to-" she complained.  
  
"I want to." He cut her off. "I know it's hard to raise a child and it's my responsibility as well; Phoebe I don't want you selling your jewelry if I can perfectly support you." He said.  
  
"Cole, as I told before, I don't want or need any-" she said a little mad.  
  
"It's not about pride, Phoebe." He cut off again. "It's about me wanting to be a father, giving her the best I can…" he insisted. "So we'll have to agree on terms of custody, just like a support and the name thing-" he said.  
  
"Sorry, but the women of this family keep the Halliwell." Phoebe said.  
  
"Too bad, because she's changing it." He stated with a grin. "That if you accept?" he slowly pointed.  
  
Phoebe just nodded and smiled a little; it was the least she could do after she had hidden the baby from him for so long.   
  
"So what do you say?" he asked again  
  
"What there is to say?. You have all the rights, you're her father, I'm no one to decide against it, even if I did it in the past, I'm really sorry about it." she said.  
  
"All that matters is a new start." He said  
  
"Yeah, why don't you come in the morning and spend the day with her? That while we agree and decide about when will she be with me or with you." She said.  
  
"Thank you, Phoebe." He said smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't be happier. "Good night." He said and walked out, then walked back. She had given him the biggest thing on earth. She had given him the chance to be a daddy. "Phoebe…" he called for her again and she looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Thanks for making me a daddy." He said smiling and shimmered out.  
  
She had tears in her eyes. "Thanks for making me a mommy." She whispered smiling at the point where he had been. With that she smiled again, and got back to her papers.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So guys, what do you think? We'll try to be back as soon as we can make it. Thanks!!! 


	15. Legal Agreements Vs Love Mergers

Hey guys, we're back again with a new chapter!!!  
  
We want to thank all your kind reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Legal Agreements Vs. Love Mergers."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Damn it." A sweaty shirtless Cole muttered when the wallpaper fell down. The whole room was almost done, but there was this little space on the wall, near the window, which paper had been ripped and stained when Alex 'accidentally' hung a Hello Kitty in the wrong place. The room was getting better and better. Cole had been working for days to get it done as soon as possible; he had hired workers to repair walls and windows, to fix the electricity to make it all perfect in the spare room right next to the master bedroom. This room had been used to store things he didn't even recalled having, not to mention remember himself buying them; of course that there was a discussion between the Turner brother and sister about Cd's and Dvd's found on the mentioned room, which they both claimed ownership over. But everything was getting perfect. Cole insisted in getting the best of the best for everything related to this project. But it was worth, it really was, because the bedroom was getting as it was destined for a princess, and in fact it was destined for HIS little princess, Princess Prue.  
  
The bedroom was really spaceful, it was all decorated in pink and sky blue, with Hello Kitty's wallpaper, toys and stuffed animals that matched the style and decoration everywhere. A white wood crib, a nursery, a sofa that turned into a twin bed and a rocking chair in the same style as well. The closet was filled with baby clothes and everything a little baby girl might need. In one side of the room was a very pretty stuffed board that said 'Prue' on it, that had been specially made for her.  
  
"Prue…" he read it and lovely sighed. Who would have said that everything would change outside around; that the name that before remembered him of one of the persons he most ever disliked in his life, would now made him sigh of happiness. Being a father changed everything, and your perspective of seeing the things, he then thought. It wasn't as he hated Prue the sister, they respected each other, but that didn't mean they liked each other, and one of the things he most hated was that he couldn't do anything to her because she was Phoebe's sister. It wasn't like he was happy when she died, because he wasn't, but they never really got alone, the way he got alone with Leo, Paige and even Piper in some time. Now, at the sound of 'Prue' he smiled because he remembered his most precious and beautiful belonging, for saying it some way.  
  
He wanted his daughter to have her own space and room, whenever she had to spend time with him, that's why he didn't hesitated on money or anything required to make the Baby's room cozy, fancy and to really make it HERS.   
  
After a little while, Cole finally managed to put the paper on the wall before it felt down. He then stepped back and proudly starred at his work. He then looked carefully around and rubbed his forehead, he had the feeling he was forgetting something.   
  
'What could it be?' he questioned himself mentally. He wanted everything to be perfect so badly, that's why it bothered him not to remember what the hell he was forgetting!.   
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He got his hand inside his old Jean's pocket, the only he was wearing in that moment and picked it up.  
  
"Cole Turner."  
  
"Cole? Hey it's me Phoebe." She said.  
  
"Hi…" he said. He couldn't help but smile every time he listened to her voice.  
  
"Look, I got your message, what is it that you need me to go over your place today?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's that I already got the papers where I recognize Prue and some other stuff we had agreed and I need you to sign them before tomorrow." He explained.   
  
"Ok." She nodded. "But can't it be a little later? It's just that I'm kinda stuck in the paper right now and I got deadline today and well…" she said.  
  
"It's totally fine, it just has to be before tomorrow. If you want me I can get them to you so you don't have to come." He offered.  
  
"No, it's ok, I can go there, but not until I get off work." She told him.  
  
"That's fine. I'll be here." He said.  
  
"Thanks, bye." She hung up.  
  
"Bye." He said and starred at the phone. Of course he still wished he and Phoebe could work things out, but he knew that wasn't possible, but at least he got to spend time with his daughter and being a part of her life. That was something really BIG for him. He'd also got to legally recognize his daughter, after the next day she'd be Prudence Turner-Halliwell, and she'd have rights over everything Cole owned and he'd have rights over decisions about her till she turned 18, but the most important for him, was that he had got to be her daddy and even the State and the law supported and recognized that.   
  
He pocketed his cell phone again while looking around the bedroom again.   
  
Meanwhile in the living room Alex had just got home, but she wasn't by herself, because she was getting somehow intimate with a new 'friend' she was making out with. They were all giggling and devouring each other, while walking.   
  
"My brother is not home, let's go to my room." It was hard for her to say, since this new guy was touching her and he knew how to do it. They kept making out passionately when suddenly a furious big brother, who had heard giggles and noises broke the moment.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Alexandra?" he said in a mad and demanding voice.  
  
This completely brought Alex back to earth and her reaction was to break apart from the guy.   
  
"Cole? Wh-what… why are you here? I thought you were at work…" she asked nervously.  
  
Cole ignored her question. "Who the hell is this guy?" he then questioned her.  
  
"He… he's… uh… he's a friend." She replied babbling, she knew she was in troubles. "He's… uh… S… uh…mm…" she tried.  
  
"Seven." The long-haired, tattooed and pierced everywhere guy filled.   
  
"Yes, Seven, he's a… friend from… college." She said and smiled nervously.  
  
"W's up?" the guy barely said with a pretty street language.   
  
"Really?" Cole said coming closer. "So… Seven, what do you do?"  
  
"He got a band." Alex quickly intervened.   
  
"A band?" Cole questioned eyeing him. "What kind of band?"  
  
"A rock band. 'Arsenic's Candies'." Seven informed proudly.  
  
If it weren't because this looser was getting in for his little sister, the name would have made him laugh, but he couldn't find this amusing. He found it upsetting.  
  
"Listen Six…" he said in a strong voice.   
  
"Seven. It's Seven." The guy corrected which made Cole upset even more.  
  
"Let me ask you a little question…" he started.  
  
'Oh, oh…' Alex thought; she saw it coming. She knew where this was going.  
  
"What do you think about Alex?" Cole asked with a threatening look.  
  
"She hot." Seven said with the street accent that made Cole upset so much.   
  
"You know what happened to the last guy that said something like that?" he asked furiously starring at the long hair and numerous piercing and tattoos.  
  
"No."   
  
"What a coincidence. Neither does anyone else around." he sarcastically said. "I can make any guy I want scare, and the law won't go after me." He then threatened him.  
  
"The law sucks!" the young guy complained.  
  
Comment that Cole found insulting. "Get out of here before the law sucks even more when they don't care after finding your head separated from your body, you bastard!" he yelled and the Seven guy just made himself gone.   
  
Then Cole turned to his little sister. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he questioned her. " We're back right on the beginning, what the hell is going on?!" he yelled her.   
  
"I can not believe you're getting in my life!" she complained.   
  
"Yeah, right as if anything you could have with that piece of garbage could be life!" he shouted.   
  
"Well is my decision and my LIFE!" she yelled.   
  
"Couldn't you find a normal guy?" he asked.   
  
"You don't like ANY of them!" she remembered him. "You gotta let me live my life the way I want to." She stated.  
  
"While you live under this roof, you'll have to follow my rules and advises, and I'm telling you, this guy won't work on the future." He said. "Besides, we had agreed you wouldn't bring anybody here with intentions of doing… things." He remarked.  
  
"YOU agreed on that. I never agreed." She said calmer.  
  
"I thought you were on the right track, but I was obviously mistaken." He complained.  
  
She just looked down. In fact she was acting impulsively and restless again, but she was doing it as a cover for what she really felt inside. True she had been thinking of Mike. She didn't understand why, but she was so hung up on him, that she needed some rebound to get him out of her mind and that made her furious. She was mad, pretty mad because some guy occupied her mind and that could never happen to her. She sighed.  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" her brother demanded when he noticed her deep in thoughts.   
  
"Yeah… and you're right." She said sadly.  
  
"You have to understand that-" he kept yelling and then cut himself. "Did you just say I was right?" he asked confused.  
  
She just nodded in agreement.   
  
"Ok." He nodded surprised. In fact she just said that to get him off her.  
  
"You know, we'll talk about this later, right now…" He said pulling her by one arm. "I need you to come over here and tell me what the hell I'm forgetting." He asked as she reluctantly got in Prue's new bedroom. She still was mad, but was impossible not to react at what she was seeing.  
  
"Cole…" she said with a little smile. "This is amazing… we've done an amazingly great work." She said smiling.  
  
"Excuse me, we?" Cole asked. "Because I don't remember you helping."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" she complained. "And who was the one downloading pictures of baby bedrooms from the Internet? Who created the whole concept? Who was the one doing the shopping?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm the one who did the shopping and paid more than $4000 in a Sanrio Store." He pointed.   
  
"I helped you and you know it." she said. In fact she had been a very important part of this project. She had come out with many ideas for the room, including using the store room.   
  
"Ok, you helped me." He admitted. "So what are we forgetting?" he asked.  
  
"Where did you put all the teddy bears I bought her?" she asked.  
  
"In the Sofa." He replied.  
  
"Clothes, Crib, rocking chair, playground, stroller, lamp…" she checked around. "I think we covered everything."  
  
"I don't know…" he shook his head doubtfully.  
  
"Ok. Good Luck. I'm off." She walked out and took her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?" He questioned her.  
  
"To see my niece. You can call later and check if you want." She said and left.   
  
He sighed but smiled when he turned to the room again. He was so excited and with illusions about his baby girl in her new room. He wanted her to feel like the princess she was, and to play and sleep and just feel comfortable and happy. With those happy thoughts, he kept working on the room.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm telling you, it's totally unfair the way he treats me!." Were the first words she heard when she got home.   
  
"He's just trying to protect you." Paige pointed. "He really cares about you. Besides, you gotta admit you've been a little… off lately." She said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Alex questioned bitchily.  
  
"Come on, don't try to deny it; ever since HE left you've been rather sensible… and looking for rebound." Paige remarked.   
  
Alex looked down. It was true. "I know, but he totally passes the line." Alex insisted. "You know who I'm really sorry for?" she questioned.  
  
Paige starred at her friend with a questioning look.   
  
"This little gorgeous." Alex said taking baby Prue in her arms. She was just changing the subject.   
  
Phoebe closed the door and noticed that as usual, Alex and Paige were babysitting this afternoon.   
  
"Oh God, poor girl." Paige shook her head.  
  
"Could you imagine how will it be like when she starts dating? I think some guys will be Belthazor's victims." Alex commented.  
  
"That's why she'll have other girls helping her, right?" Phoebe joined the argument as she got in the sunroom and took her daughter in her arms.   
  
"Hey girls." She greeted them as she kissed her baby in the cheek.   
  
"Hey sis." Paige greeted.  
  
"Hi Pheebs…" Alex said.   
  
"So you've been in a girlie chat, uh?" Phoebe asked Prue in baby voice.   
  
Prue just laughed a little at her mom.   
  
"She just had her bottle, and I was about to tuck her in for her nap." Paige informed.   
  
"Thanks. I'll tuck her in for her nap before I have to go again." Phoebe said. "So, what else is new with you, Alex?" she then asked.  
  
"I've had better…" the half demon replied with a sigh.  
  
"Let me guess, you fought with Cole." she guessed.  
  
"Again…" Paige filled.   
  
"What was it now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Me and guys… the same old thing." She replied with no explanations.   
  
"Well, he cares about you and he worries-" Phoebe started.  
  
"No, please, save me the 'He loves you' lecture, please." She shook her head.   
  
"Ok, just the short version. He's right because he's just trying to protect you." Phoebe told her and walked off with Prue. "Right sweetie?" she asked Prue.  
  
Some while later, Phoebe came downstairs again. "Ok, Prue is upstairs, sleeping. I got some stuff to do, I might be back in a couple of hours or so." Phoebe said taking her car keys.   
  
"It's ok. I got this." Paige said showing the baby monitor.  
  
"Good." Phoebe smiled.   
  
"Besides, we don't have anything better to do." Alex said.   
  
"Don't you study?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah…" she nodded.   
  
Phoebe asked because she hung up all the time with Paige at the manor or went shopping. 'How can it be that a college girl had nothing better to do?' she thought. 'God, I'm getting old.' She reproached mentally for worrying about this kind of stuff. "Ok. I gotta go." Phoebe said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Both girls waved.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello? Cole?…" She called for him as she got out of the elevator.  
  
"Right here!." He shouted from the Baby's room.   
  
"Cole?" she questioned looking around.   
  
Cole just got his hand out of the door and waved it. Phoebe followed the signal and got into the new room.   
  
"Hey… Wow!" She said with a wide smile as she looked around the room.   
  
"It's great isn't it?" he asked excited as well.  
  
"Great? This is amazing!" she said smiling.   
  
"Yes, I want her to have her own room, then when she gets older, we replace the crib for a bed, and well, she could adapt the bedroom to her own personality…" He said excited. He really had illusions and expectations about the life he would give his daughter.   
  
Phoebe couldn't help but smile even more. She really found it touching the way he was setting up everything, and even more touching the happiness that she could see on his face.   
  
"It's just… this is…" She was speechless. "Aren't you spoiling her?" she questioned him as any concerned parent.  
  
"I don't care. Nothing is too much for my baby girl." He stated while putting his tools inside the toolbox.   
  
"You're right." She nodded with a grin, letting aside the 'Parent Tone.' She kept starring around, trying to catch every detail. It was just perfect. She smiled again. "Cole this is just wonderful…"  
  
"Thank you." He nodded proudly. "Although I feel like something's missing… what do you think that could be?" He asked her while rubbing his forehead.  
  
She looked around again. "I don't know, I think everything is perfect." She said again.   
  
"Thanks." He said. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Was she there? I mean at the Manor?" he questioned.  
  
"You mean Alex?" she asked back and he nodded. "Yes, she was there, pissed. She was mumbling something… I think it rhymed with bastard brother." She joked.   
  
"It's not funny." He said sadly.   
  
She couldn't help but smile.   
  
He smiled back, gently passing a hand through his hair and whipping the sweat off on the thighs of his pants. Phoebe gently followed his hand with her eyes, noticing suddenly how incredibly shirtless he was…  
  
She took a deep breathe and sighed lightly, trying to push all those lusty thoughts out of her mind, and trying to suppress the flashes on how that same chest had been on top of her once upon a time, and how it heaved roughly when he was excited, or how good it tasted to kiss it or just run her hands over, right after a long love making session…  
  
"So, what is it that you need me to sign?" Phoebe asked him.   
  
"Oh, huh... just let me have a quick shower and we'll talk about this okay?" He asked. Phoebe nodded. Since she had entered the room, she was trying to concentrate on his face, not on the fact that he was shirtless, all sweaty and extremely hot.  
  
Cole smiled at her and said: "Make yourself at home." And with that he headed to the bathroom. Phoebe watched him walk, she couldn't help but star at his very well shaped butt, which was very attractive on those jeans. Cole was just so hot; she couldn't deny it. She smiled and walked in the living room where she sat down on the couch and waited for him.  
  
She looked around and noticed the pictures of him and Alex, she was hoping to find some of her with him but there weren't any of them. She sighed. Sometimes when she was alone, she was dreaming that they were living in the penthouse with Prue. She dreamt that they were a happy and united family, but truth was that they weren't and it made her sad.  
  
Some minutes later, Cole got off of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Phoebe couldn't help but notice the drops of water on his wet body.  
  
'God Cole, you couldn't make things even worst.' She thought. Once again she tried to concentrate on his face, only his face.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked with a smile.  
  
'Are you naked under that towel? Of course you are.' She thought.  
  
"Huh... yeah, everything's okay, thank you." She replied.  
  
"Give me time to get dressed and I'll be all yours." He told her before walking in his room.  
  
'If only that could be true.' She thought.  
  
In a matter of time, he walked back in the living room, fully dressed this time, to Phoebe's sadness and relief.  
  
"Ok, here." He handled her a folder. "There you have the Valid Consent where you accept she's my daughter." He explained and turned the page. "Document where I legally recognize her. Sign here." He pointed on the papers that he had already signed.  
  
Phoebe put on her glasses. "Prudence Turner-Halliwell…" She read. She never thought she would see the two names together again. She now realized what she was doing. Now Cole would somehow be an active part of her life. He'd be hanging at the Manor to pick Prue up or off; she'd have to go to his place to do the same; he'd be there for birthdays, holidays, important days, school plays… how ironic life was, she thought. She wanted to stay away from Cole's life, and now she was signing a paper where she agreed her daughter would have his name and rights over her. But still, it was the least she could do after hiding her from him for three months. So she took a quick read at the rest of the documents, nodded and signed them. She glanced at him silently. He handled her another folder.   
  
"Here's the Support Agreement, please check if the amount is enough". He asked.  
  
She read and her eyes got wide. "Cole this is more than enough." She said. "Look I told you I didn't need all this, ok? I'm fine with-" she complained again, but he cut her off.  
  
"And we already talked about this." He said passing around. "Now, you're gonna sign those papers and accept the bank account with the monthly money for my daughter, ok?"   
  
She sighed and finally gave up. She signed the papers.   
  
"Thank you." He said sincerely and satisfied as he took the folders and put them inside his briefcase. It really meant a lot to him and she knew it. "Ok, I think we're done here." He told her.   
  
"Good." She nodded.   
  
Then for some reason an uncomfortable silence filled the room. They didn't know what to do or say at the moment.   
  
"Would you like some coffee or something to drink?" He offered breaking the silence. "No… uh… yes; I mean I can't take any coffee but I would like something to drink." She said.  
  
"Ok. What would you like then?" he asked. "Water, juice, cocktail?" he offered.  
  
"Juice is ok, but please nothing citric or that contains either caffeine or alcohol." She requested. "Is Apple Juice ok with you?" he asked confused.   
  
"Yes, great." She nodded with a little smile. He turned to the kitchen and she followed him.   
  
"What with all that drinks' protocol?" he asked to make some conversation.   
  
"I'm still breath feeding, so anything I take my baby takes. That's why I don't take neither caffeine nor alcohol." She said making chitchat about her post birth cares.  
  
"That's good, I don't want my baby to get intoxicated with bad stuffs." He said with a smile. "So, do you have something planned for tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She nodded.   
  
He tried to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Just like every night I'll check my column and I guess I'll watch some Tv." She explained with a smile and for some reason she couldn't stop smiling when she was near him.  
  
Cole as well tried to hide the relief after listening to this. "I meant something like…". He said.  
  
"Something like what?" She asked back.  
  
"Like... like a date." He tried.  
  
"No... no, I'm not dating anyone." She replied casually. In fact she wasn't psychologically prepared to get involved into the dating game, not even talk about a new relationship. She was dedicated to her daughter now.   
  
"What about Prue?" He asked.   
  
"No, she's not dating anyone either." Phoebe joked.   
  
Cole just got pale; even if she was laughing about it, it wasn't funny for him. He hadn't realized that Prue, his baby was after all a girl, and she would start dating some day.   
  
Phoebe noticed his expression. "It's gonna happen someday…" she reminded him.   
  
He looked away. For him as a father, she would always be his little girl.   
  
"Come on, it's way too long for that to happen…" she said sympathetically. "Anyway… she'll probably be busy playing with her Aunties, you know like learning what make up is the best or the basic rules about guys..." She said with a smile.  
  
Cole winced and asked: "Are you sure it's good for her to spend that much time with Alex and Paige?"  
  
"Of course, it's good Cole, you don't have to worry about that." She replied.  
  
"Alex and Paige?" he questioned eyeing her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alex and Paige?!" he remarked.  
  
"Yes, besides when she's playing with them you can see she's really happy and the girls love their baby niece so much, there is nothing to worry about." Phoebe told him.  
  
Cole smiled and said: "I'm kinda new about this father thing."  
  
"Really? I could swear you did that for years." She said.  
  
They both shared another smile.  
  
"Huh... I guess, you know... I... I'm going to watch TV as well tonight... and... and I was wondering if..." He mumbled, looking down, like a little kid asking for permission to stay out playing a little longer. "Maybe.. huh... maybe, you could stay here and watch TV, if you want to, of course. Maybe we could talk about Prue, you know I… I've missed a lot of things and I'd like you to talk to me about her, about when you were pregnant, or whatever, I've missed a lot." He proposed looking straight at her eyes now.   
  
Phoebe thought about it for a couple of minutes. "I… I think that could be great." She told him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was about 8 o'clock, almost 3 hours since she had gotten there. They were both sitting on the couch one next to the other and a movie they had caught wasn't over yet. They hadn't really talked about Prue; they've just watched a movie, together.  
  
Phoebe yawned and Cole smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to shimmer you back home?" He offered.   
  
"No, thank you, I'm okay." She replied. "And I got my car so I must drive home anyway." She added.  
  
"Okay then." Cole told her.  
  
A moment later, he felt her resting her head on his shoulder. That was a good feeling; he liked it.   
  
He kissed her on the top of the head and said: "You really have to go to bed."  
  
"No... I want to watch it till the end." Phoebe protested. "I feel good here." She said, it was almost a whisper.  
  
"I feel good too." He replied in the same tone as he reached for her hand and held it in his. They stayed like this till the end of the movie.  
  
Once it was over, Cole looked down at Phoebe and asked: "Are you sleeping?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at him. She smiled and shook her head no.  
  
Cole couldn't resist but get his face closer to hers and place a light kiss on her lips. He was still holding her hand and was stroking it with his thumb. He tried to pull apart be he couldn't, it was too hard. Their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching. He hesitated an instant, keeping his eyes closed, just like Phoebe. He was wondering if he should kiss her again or not but when he felt her stroking his hand with her thumb, he took it as an invitation to go on. He kissed her again on the lips, inhaling her sweet scent. He felt she was responding to his kiss so he let her hand go and brought it to her face, caressing her cheek gently. She slowly parted her lips and teased him with her tongue till he deepened the kiss with such sweetness and passion, caressing her tongue with his. As great as the moment could be, they were exploring dangerous territory and they knew it, but neither of them wanted this moment to end up. Passion was building up between them; their kiss was becoming more and more passionate at each second.   
  
Instinctively, her arms folded themselves around his neck and her hands were running on his hair as their passion took the best of them. They ended up laying on the couch and kissing furiously. He was on top and in some moment he started unbuttoning her blouse. Suddenly she broke apart. "No." she just said. "I don't think… I … I don't know if I… I can't do this right now." She insisted pulling apart from him and he stopped his actions.   
  
"Sorry Phoebe I've been so…" He apologized and avoided to face her. "I hadn't realized you might not be able to... or that you might not want to... I mean you had a baby a few weeks ago, and I don't know anything about this but you probably don't feel…" He continued babbling. "I am so stupid, I mean I'm the worst-" he kept babbling quickly.   
  
"No." she then said. "It's not that, you're not stupid." She told him softly making him look at her.  
  
He starred at her with a questioning look.   
  
"It's not you, it's me…" she said sitting up.   
  
"No, baby, it's me, I understand I've been such-" He couldn't apologize enough for being such an idiot.   
  
"No, Cole. It's me, I mean the way I look I… you don't deserve-" she started saying and then shut up herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing it's just that… nothing." She avoided it.   
  
"Tell me." He insisted concerned.  
  
"It's just that, look at me Cole." She stood up.  
  
"I don't get it." he said with a questioning look.   
  
"Cole I'm not the same woman I used to be; things have changed…" she started. "I'm not the same woman you could take wherever or whenever… I mean-" she tried to explain hardly finding the words.  
  
Cole starred at her with a concerned expression. She sighed. "Look at me, Cole." She said opening her arms.   
  
He didn't understand where this was going.   
  
"I'm a total cow, I'm wearing awful maternity underwear, I got a puke stain on my blouse, I haven't washed or gotten my hair done in over a week and my breasts have milk leak…" she threw. She didn't feel a little bit sexy. "So, you don't deserve to be with someone like… me. That time is over for me... you go with one of those Barbie girls you can find on bars or somewhere I probabl-" she broke out. She hadn't felt this insecure before.   
  
Cole's jaw dropped. He had never seen Phoebe being this insecure before.  
  
"How could you say that?" He questioned standing in front of her. "I don't want anyone else." He said sincerely. "You're the ONE I want." He added.  
  
"Cole… you don't seem to- I'm not the same person, I don't feel the same, at least…" she said. It was in fact true. She had gone through so much… she had grown, she had learned, she had loved, she had lost… how could she be the same woman she was a year before? Probably becoming a mom, a single mom, all the responsibility… the many changes; changes that might have made her loose the focus and sense of who she really was. The funny things was that she was one advising the whole city about their own inner issues and didn't even know how to deal with hers. "Cole… this would be the first time that I… uh, you know after I gave birth." She finally confessed. It might have been one of her fears at the moment.  
  
"If you don't feel ready-" he started.  
  
"No, no. I'm... I'm ready. I want it, just... just do it slowly." She gently requested looking at him, with all the confidence and intimacy she could feel with him.  
  
He kissed her again, slowly at first, as she had asked and when she made him feel that she was okay, he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him, he only wanted to have her close to him, to feel she was really there, to make sure it wasn't just a dream. He slowly brought his hands down to her waist and slid them under her blouse, caressing her sides.  
  
It was so great to feel his hands, his lips, his caresses, just him… they kept kissing passionately, as their passion increased. In some moment she felt him as he carried her while still kissing.   
  
She kissed his neck as he took her to the bedroom, once there he gently laid her on the bed.  
  
She rouged her knees and he slowly slipped up the ankle-length skirt she was wearing to reveal her tights.   
  
He kissed every itch of her smooth skin; from head to toe. "I still can't decide what I find sexier in you right now." He whispered. "If your wider hips…" he said running his hands over her curves. "If your bigger breasts…" he said kissing them and caressing after unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
She just kept her eyes closed and let herself enjoy the moment. She moaned with every kiss, every touch, every caress….  
  
"The natural essence and color of your hair." He whispered as he kissed her, inhaling the scent of her hair. "The natural blush on your face…" He said with a soft smiling as he kissed every itch of her face. "Or just the simple fact that you're like this because you had our daughter…". He finally said with such passion, such pride, such love… all the the same time.   
  
When he looked up at her, he noticed that tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied almost weeping.  
  
"Tell me baby." He insisted as he kissed her tears away. He didn't want her to turn away again, like not talking to him. He wanted to be confident and trust him. "You can tell me anything." He reaffirmed her he could trust him with anything and he would listen and understand.  
  
"It's... it's just that... no one's been so gentle, loving and careful with me since so long ... I missed that." She confessed whispering. It was true. She had been alone, except the time when she had been with Jonathan, who wasn't the loving and romantic type; it was like more like screwing and then bye-bye. He didn't even care about Prue, she sadly thought.   
  
No one had been so careful and loving in a long time; Ever she could say, besides Cole   
  
He looked her straight in her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna make up for that." He finally said and they looked at each other, deep in the eyes. A look that was more than enough to reaffirm her of his love. To reaffirmed her that she wouldn't be safer, or more loved or cared than in Cole's arms.   
  
They kissed passionately and no more words were needed. Cole ran his hands on her body, making her shiver. He was making sure to make her feel he wasn't pushing her, he only wanted her to feel loved. He kept kissing her until she showed him she wanted to go on, which she did when she started to unbutton his shirt. Once she ran her hands on his strong and muscular chest, he threw the shirt on the floor and kept kissing her. After more kisses, caresses and loving words, they helped each other to get rid of the remanding of their clothes and made love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They were lovingly resting in each other's arms. She was tracing invisible circles on his chest just like she had imagined earlier when she found him shirtless working on Prue's room while he was running his hands on her hair while; they stayed like that, quite. Moments like this one were just wonderful, moments when no word needed to be spoken. Only a look, a glance or a sigh was enough.   
  
"So...?" Phoebe started, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  
  
"So…?" Cole asked back.  
  
"Was it... huh..." She trailed off.  
  
"Good?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah... good." Phoebe repeated.  
  
"It's been awesome." He told her. "You've been awesome." He added.  
  
She turned in his embrace to face him and said: "Thanks."  
  
"What for?" he questioned her.  
  
"Because you made me feel good, loved, wanted and secured." She added, caressing his face with her hand. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the last minutes she had to spend with him. He made her feel so many beautiful things when they were together… with him she would always feel wanted, not matter how she looked, he made her feel wanted not matter what; loved, because just one look was enough, she could feel all his love in only one look, it was an amazing feeling, of course he showed her his love in words and caresses… secure, because his arms was the place where she belonged to. "I really needed this." She added as she was listening to his heartbeat, she felt so good in his arms that she could slowly fall asleep. It'd been a long time since she had feel so good. She just wanted this feeling to last forever. "I just… I don't know… I hesitated at first…I'm not the same-" she started.  
  
He made her look at him. "Hey, hey…" he cut her off. "Don't say that. I can say, with solid proof…" he said chuckling a little and then turned serious again, "That you're the same wonderful, passionate, amazing woman I fell in love with. You've grown up, it's true, but that's what life do to you, and well maybe that new knowledge and experience makes you think otherwise and make you feel like you lost track of who you really are." He explained.  
  
She just listened to him with round eyes and teary eyes.   
  
"The fact that you might be fat or have a different hair doesn't make you a different person… what you are, your essence is right here…" he said touching her heart, "And here." He gently touched her head referring to her mind. "You're still the unique Phoebe Halliwell, and you don't need me or any other guy to let you know that." He expressed sincerely.  
  
She was speechless… there Cole making her feel incredibly good again. His words were so sincere, so sweet and so deep that they really touched her and reached her. "Thank you." Was all she could say.   
  
"There's nothing to thank." He insisted.  
  
"I love you." She said, with shiny wet eyes.  
  
"I love you too…" he replied back.  
  
They looked at each. None of them said a word for some minutes, they just enjoyed and absorbed once again the meaning of their declaration.  
  
"Phoebe…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I… I just… where are we?" he asked, fearing the answer. He already knew they couldn't be together, and that was like the bad thing about these kind of occasions, it gave him hope…  
  
"Cole…" she didn't know what to say. "I love you and nothing will ever change that, but you know-"  
  
"We can't be together." He filled.  
  
"Why don't we just keep it where we are?" she proposed and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "Let's keep it like this. Just wonderful, beautiful, safe… let's keep our love on the Magical." She said in a not supernatural sense; their love had always been Magical. "Because if we try to make things bigger and complicated…" she added.  
  
"We'll hurt each other." He sadly said.  
  
"We'll hurt Prue…" she brought up. "I couldn't do that…"  
  
"We don't want that." He softly stated.  
  
She shook her head. "No…" she whispered. "It'd be dangerous for us and for Prue."  
  
"She's so innocent… she doesn't deserve the pain…" Cole realized.   
  
They both sighed. They couldn't with so much love, but they couldn't risk it all over again either.  
  
Suddenly she glanced around and caught sight of the clock on the nightstand.   
  
"Oh my god!" she said noticing the time. "I totally lost track of time, I was supposed to be home like 4 hours ago." She said.   
  
"Can't you stay a while longer?" Cole asked. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave.  
  
"Trust me, I'd love to but... they're going to wonder what I'm doing and... Alex could be home at any moment." Phoebe answered, but still she was laying comfortably on his chest. "And I have to feed Prue in like half and hour." She added.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Thank you, it was great, amazing." He told her  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Thanks and it really was amazing." She said. " But I have to go." She said sadly.   
  
"Yeah." He nodded looking down.   
  
She started to get up of bed, was about to start leaving when Cole said: "I love you."  
  
After this, she turned to Cole again and bend down to him. "I love you." She had to say once again.  
  
They kissed passionately on the lips one more time before she walked off to get dressed.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
We both hope you liked it!! Please don't forget to review!! Thanks a lot. 


	16. My First Official Day with Daddy

Hey you guys, we're really, really, really sorry about making sooo long to update again, it's been hard, but well we're here... Thanks for the wait...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"My First Official Day with Daddy.".  
  
-------.  
  
Phoebe tried to pop in the Manor unnoticed; she was supposed to be back home at least 4 hours before. Instead, she had lost track of time while making sweet and romantic love with Cole in bed.  
  
She had put her hair up in a ponytail, in an intent to hide her messy bed hair; but the red and glow on her face she couldn't hide, reason of why she chose to avoid her sisters. She quickly climbed up the stairs.  
  
"What is that errand you had to run this late?" suddenly a voice asked her.   
  
Phoebe just gasped nervously and turned back. "Paige! You scared me." She said.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to..." She apologized innocently.  
  
"Paige, what's the name of the actor that played the guy Carrie used to live with?" Alex asked as she walked behind Paige. "Hey Phoebs."  
  
"Hey..." Phoebe said. "I'm gonna check on Prue."  
  
"Wait..." her sister stopped her.  
  
'Damn!' Phoebe thought and turned back. "What?"  
  
Paige just stared at her sister silently.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked again. 'Oh god, they caught me...' she nervously stated in her mind. Was is that obvious she just had sex?  
  
"You had them!" Paige pointed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned confused.  
  
"The earrings..." Paige said.  
  
Automatically Phoebe reached to touch one of the earrings she was wearing. A sight of relief escaped her lips. "Oh, yeah sorry... this morning I just took them from your dresser." she explained.   
  
"Where's the other?" her sister questioned her a little mad.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked and reached for the other, which was missing. "Oh Paige, I must have dropped it somewhere... I'm really sorry." She apologized. "I'll replace them, I swear..." she quickly added ashamed. She couldn't think of a place where she could have dropped it, she had done some many things that day and been in so many places, that it could have been anywhere.  
  
"Aren't those MY earrings?" Alex questioned Paige.  
  
"Oops." Paige turned to her friend. "I'm afraid...", she frowned.  
  
"Alex I swear I'll replace them..." Phoebe apologized even more ashamed.  
  
"It's ok..."Alex assured her. Not pretty convincing though.   
  
Phoebe headed to her room when Alex directed to her: "Phoebe, honey, do you always get dressed in the dark?" she asked casually.  
  
"What?" she asked back clueless.  
  
"The buttons of your blouse are not in the right..." Alex said pointing to Phoebe's blouse referring to how Phoebe had skipped a few holes.  
  
Phoebe laughed nervously. 'Think Phoebe, think very fast...' she thought. "I left in a hurry this morning.." she lied. "I'll go to bed, I'm kinda of tired." Phoebe excused and walked to her room; at least she had fooled Paige to not talk about what she had been doing earlier that night.  
  
She got into her bedroom and closed the door, she walked to the crib and saw Prue was awake.  
  
"Hey there..." Phoebe smiled as she took her daughter in her arms. "Were you playing dirty on your aunties? They said you were asleep..." she said in baby voice.   
  
Prue just giggled.   
  
"So were you waiting for your mommy? You want to gossip a little I see..." Phoebe kept talking with Prue as she laid in her bed with her baby. "Well, after I left you in the afternoon, mommy could make it to get in the bank to get some money to feed this little roundy tummy..." she said in baby voice as she tickled her in the tummy. "Then mommy met your daddy to agree on paperwork about you...." She explained. "And guess what? He got a surprise for you..." she said referring to Prue's new bedroom. "Then..." she lovingly sighed as a school girl. "We saw a movie together and..." she said in her regular voice and paused herself; she couldn't help but blush when she remembered what they had done after... "and I did the most stupid thing I could have done..." She sadly reproached to herself. "Again..."  
  
She sighed. How could she do that again? The most stupid, stupid but deliciously wonderful thing she had done lately...   
  
Truth was that she hadn't felt so good in a year, she had felt whole again when she was with him. She shook her head at her little girl and finally smiled. She sighed and said: "I don't know what to do baby."  
  
"We could be a family, you, me and your daddy... but it's so complicated, so hard. I'm so afraid of getting burn again, so afraid of you getting hurt."  
  
She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said: "Too complicated for a baby like you. Time to sleep."  
  
She got up and put Prue back on her crib and the little girl started crying.  
  
"I know baby, just give mommy time to get change into her Pj's and I'll be right there." She said, caressing the baby's tummy.  
  
She got changed in a matter of time and took Prue with her in bed and they fell asleep together.  
  
-----   
  
Alex sighed before opening the door to the penthouse, her home, because the image of her big brother bitching about her being home late crossed her mind; he always bitched about anything she did. She finally opened the door and walked in quietly and carefully, trying to pass unnoticed. Everything was dark and she had almost reached her bedroom. "I already saw you." Cole suddenly said with a calm stare.  
  
'Damn' she thought. She gave up her mouse attitude. "Hey." She said.   
  
"Hey..." he greeted back with the same calm tone. He stayed there with empty look, in his chair at the corner of the living room, only wearing his boxers and a scotch in his hand.   
  
He didn't say anything; he didn't care about anything at the moment.  
  
'Where's the bitching, the yelling and the complaining?' Alex questioned herself mentally. Something was wrong here... "Cole, are you ok?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." He lied. Of course he was not good. He felt miserable. He couldn't believe she had just gone... she had been in his arms again and now she was gone. It hurt. It hurt badly that he'd had the chance to touch her, to kiss her, to love her, to tell her all he wanted to say... to feel her once again and now she was not there. She had been his, but now she wasn't anymore. Now, it was all the same. He was here, in his home and she was there, in hers.   
  
They both were away from him, the two people he needed in his life. Now he was standing there with an empty soul, knowing that something will always miss in his life.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she insisted.  
  
"Just go to bed and leave me alone." He coldly said.  
  
She was a little taken by his reply. "Oh.. I see you're not in the mood." She rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.  
  
Cole just stayed there for a while, till he decided to return to bed. It was almost worst... he still could feel her essence in his bed and the smell of her hair in his pillow, he just imagined her there, sleeping like an angel, right next to him... it was torturing him. He managed to get through the night.  
  
The next morning, he was lying on his bed, his eyes opened, looking at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking about the both of them, how much he loved them and how much he wanted to be with them, in their lives, forever. He knew he wasn't the one coming first, what was coming first was their safety. Even if it was painful to be away from them, he knew that it was for the best. He could die for them so being heart broken wasn't a big deal compared to that. Suddenly, the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, he glanced at the alarm clock which was already indicating 7am. He realized that he had been thinking all night long. He got up and rubbed his eyes before heading to the door. When he opened it, all his negative thoughts went away and happiness filled his heart and mind.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe said while holding Prue in her arms.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked casually. Images of what had happened between them some hours before were hitting him.  
  
'It was just a one time thing.' He remembered.  
  
"Good." She replied, avoiding his eyes and looking down at her daughter.  
  
"And how's my little one today?" He asked, looking at Prue who smiled at him and giggled.  
  
"I think she wants to be with her Daddy." Phoebe said as she handed him their daughter.  
  
"Thanks. Come on in." He said and Phoebe finally looked at him and she smiled as she walked in.   
  
"What?" He asked, smiling back at her.  
  
"I love when she's in your arms, you guys are so cute together." Phoebe answered. "This is a Kodak moment." She joked.  
  
Cole smiled even more and Phoebe said: "She hasn't asked for her bottle yet and I think she's going to fall back asleep soon."  
  
"How can you tell?" Cole asked.  
  
"She's like her mother, she finds that your arms are the best place to fall asleep, that's all." Phoebe replied, avoiding his stare once again.   
  
"Phoebe..." Cole said in a serious tone.  
  
She blushed when she realized what she had just said. She looked up at him and he said: "You look tired, maybe you should get some rest." He was concerned about her, he wanted her to feel good and to be okay.  
  
"I know, but I have to go to work, I'll be fine don't worry." She replied.  
  
Suddenly Alex walked in a rush of exasperation. "Oh shit this is a complete mess!" she said as she walked to the kitchen. "My Shimy Shoes... they're ruined..." she complained.   
  
"Morning to you too." Cole sarcastically said.   
  
Alex just mocked at him. "Oh now you want me to greet you and to talk to you..." she said a little upset about his behaving of the night before.  
  
She walked to the living again and suddenly grabbed Prue from Cole's arms. "Hey girl... did you miss your favorite auntie?" she played with Prue in baby voice.   
  
Prue just laughed since she loved playing with her auntie. "Hey Phoebs." She greeted.   
  
"Hi. How you doing?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll get some coffee." He offered and walked in the kitchen.   
  
Phoebe couldn't help but follow his stare till he got in the kitchen. My god he was only wearing his boxers. Alex noticed it and got close to her: "I know my brother is hot, but just think about him bossing around and he won't seem the same." She said in a confident way.  
  
Phoebe just blushed at this 'I like when he bosses around' she thought.   
  
When Cole got back with the coffe and juice for Phoebe, she just excused and kissed Prue, who was back on his Daddy's arms.  
  
"Be nice with Daddy, I love you." She said to her daughter.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling Cole's presence close to her. Besides, she couldn't ignore the fact he was only wearing his boxers, he looked so great.  
  
'It was just a one time thing.' She remembered.  
  
"I have to go to work." She said trying to give him her best smile to hide her emotions.  
  
"Bye Phoebe, take care." Cole told her.  
  
"You too." She answered before leaving.  
  
Cole closed the door and looked down at Prue.  
  
"What about we go back to bed, sleep a little, have breakfast, show you your new room, go to the park, take picture of us and then I think it'll be time for you to go home?" Cole proposed to the little girl who replied with giggles. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Cole smiled, he loved her so much, she was so cute that his heart melt every time he was with her, and he felt the same when he was with Phoebe. He wanted to be there for them and to protect them forever. He kept smiling and then turned to his little sister and eyed her.  
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"What will you do today?" he asked  
  
"Got college." She replied.  
  
"Too bad, you could have spend some time with us." Cole replied.  
  
"I'll be with the two of you later, right after college." Alex said with a smile.  
  
She walked close to Cole and kissed Prue on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for being here sweetie, you make Daddy a lot more nicer than when you're not here." She said and stick her tongue at him.  
  
"Gotta get prepared." Alex said before heading to the bathroom.  
  
"And us baby, we have to go back to sleep." Cole said to Prue as he walked to his bedroom.   
  
Suddenly, someone orbed in the room. Cole froze and tightened his hold on Prue, it could be anyone, good or bad. When the glow disappeared, he saw Patty Halliwell standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hello Cole." She said, in a cold tone.   
  
"Hello." He replied, he knew she was there for something and he also knew she would get straight to the point.   
  
Patty wasn't known to be mean or rude, but lately, when it was about the whole Phoebe/Cole issue, she acted very judgmental and sometimes not very understanding.  
  
"You have to know that Prue is a powerful magical being, her future is full of good, she'll be one of the greatest witch, even with evil powers." She started.  
  
Cole didn't react, he knew she hadn't finished and he wanted to hear everything she had to say.  
  
"The Elders don't see it the good way that you are back in their lives, I agree with them. Of course in the human world you have rights to see her, but not in ours."  
  
Cole was about to talk but she stopped him and continued: "Let's get this straight, you can see Prue as you and Phoebe agreed, but in no way, you'll be allowed to see Phoebe like... last night." She stated. "If you don't follow our rules, you'll be sent back to hell where you belong, leaving your sister, Phoebe and Prue alone against the demons trying to kill them, and trust me, they will be a lot."  
  
Cole looked down and Patty repeated: "You can see them, but you can't be involved in Phoebe's life."   
  
Then, Patty walked to them, and lovingly passed a hand over Prue's little head.   
  
As he noticed his former mother in law had softened her mood a little, he dared to ask. "Why? Why can't we be allowed to be together when we still love each other so much?" he asked her softly.  
  
She looked at him symphatically. "You're from different worlds. You're not supposed to be together." She replied sadly. After all, Phoebe was her daughter, and it hurt her that she couldn't be happy with the guy she loved, just like she couldn't be happy with Sam herself.   
  
Cole didn't say anything. It was true what she had just said.   
  
Patty kissed Prue in the cheek and whispered: "Blessed be." She said to her new granddaughter.  
  
"Take good care of them." She said to him before orbing out.  
  
Cole stood still. He knew Patty was right, he was a threat to Prue and Phoebe, he couldn't be part of their lifes, he would be watching over them for the rest of his life and if he wanted to be able to protect them, Phoebe and him would only have to be friends and to resist the temptation, they couldn't be really close friends.  
  
He sighed and kissed Prue on the forehead and told her: "It's okay baby, they could have said that they didn't want you to stay with me."  
  
He laid down on his bed with his daughter, he was sad, but he knew it was better like this.  
  
"I love you honey." He whispered as Prue was slowly falling asleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.  
  
--------  
  
When Cole woke up, he rubbed his eyes, he smiled when he noticed that his little girl was quietly playing and giggling next to him. He smiled quickly disappeared when he remember what Patty had told him. He sighed and sat up in bed. He took Prue in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Guess we'll have to tell Mommy about what happened." He told her.  
  
The phone rang and Cole picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Cole, it's me, how is everything?" Phoebe asked, she was calling from work.  
  
"Well, we just woke up." Cole said with a smile.  
  
Phoebe smiled as well and said: "What's next?"  
  
"Breakfast, shower, park, lunch, nap, park again and then we'll see." Cole replied, playing with his daughter.  
  
"What do you think about having dinner tonight? With Prue and me?" Phoebe proposed excitedly.  
  
"Huh... I'm sorry but I've already planned dinner with Alex tonight." He lied turning her down.  
  
"But could you come over here after work? There is something I want to tell you." He asked her.  
  
"Well, yeah, is there anything wrong?" She asked back.  
  
"No, it's just something I need to tell you, nothing to worry about." He lied again.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll be there around 6.30pm." Phoebe said.  
  
"Great, well goodbye then." Cole told her.  
  
"Wait, could you pass the phone to Prue? I wanna talk to her." She asked him, almost begging.  
  
"Sure, but remember she doesn't know how to talk yet." He joked.  
  
"I know that." She replied with a smile.  
  
Cole put the phone close to Prue's ear and told her: "Say hi to Mommy."  
  
"Hey Baby... you miss mommy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue just giggled and Cole said into the phone in baby voice. "Yes, we both miss you a lot."  
  
Phoebe smiled, and for some reason, even when he couldn't see it, Cole knew she was smiling. "I miss you too, the both of you." She admitted.  
  
Then Cole continued, "Daddy said last night was great."  
  
Phoebe blushed and he could feel it. "Tell your daddy to stop teasing..." she said trying to hide the blush.  
  
"Daddy said that there's not need to blush." He continued.   
  
"I'm not blushing!" she threw even more red.  
  
"Yes you are..." he teased. He knew he was playing with fire, he wasn't supposed to tell all this to Phoebe, he was supposed to be mean to her, to make her understand that they couldn't be together, but that was too hard, he didn't want to be mean, he wanted to be lovely, nice and careful with her.  
  
"No I'm not!" she said. "Okay, I'm blushing, you've won. I'll be there at 6.30." she changed the subject.  
  
Cole just laughed. "Ok, see you then."  
  
Phoebe laughed and Cole smiled, he always loved to hear her laughing but he remembered about Patty once again.  
  
"See you after work honey." Phoebe said. She didn't mean to say honey but it just came out, it felt natural and normal after what had happened the night before.  
  
"Bye." Cole replied and they both hung up.  
  
"I'm going to miss her so much." Cole said to his daughter sadly.  
  
"But I have you, that's already good, what if they had forbidden us to see each other?" Cole asked.  
  
His daughter starred at him with big round eyes. "Let's not even think about it." He said and kissed her in the forehead. Then, they went to the kitchen for breakfast to start the day; they had a very important and filled agenda, they couldn't break. It was an important day, it was their first official day together.  
  
-------  
  
"I swear it wasn't my fault..." Alex insisted while Cole followed her inside the Penthouse with Prue in his arms.   
  
"...then you wonder why you can't borrow my car." He argued.  
  
"But it was nothing. It was my car I was driving, my car the one which is injured." She remarked. "It was an accident."  
  
"Accident I'm paying for..." he turned to her. "Today is my day.. my special day to spend with my daughter. Couldn't you crash your car some other time?" he questioned her.   
  
"I told you, there was this ambulance and-" she tried again.  
  
"I don't want to know." He cut her off in exasperation and got into Prue's bedroom and layed her in her new crib.  
  
He stood there with holding her little hands and talking to her. "I know you silly auntie ruined part of our walk on the park, but I promise I'll make it up to you." He said.  
  
After taken breakfast, Cole gave Prue a bath, then played with her in her new room. Then, they took lunch, they took a nap and then went for a nice walk in the park, where he got a call from his sister telling him she had been in a car accident. It was passed 6 p.m., he noticed. The day was almost over, but it had been one of the best days of his life.   
  
Soon, too soon, Phoebe arrived. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to have to be away from her. He opened the door with Prue in his arms.  
  
"Hey! How's my little baby?" Phoebe asked as she immediately took Prue in her arms and covered her with kisses. "So, how was your day?" She asked Cole.  
  
"Actually..." Cole trailed off. "Why don't you come in and sit down?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded, walked in the living room and sat down on the couch with Prue cuddled in her arms. He was being a little avoiding.  
  
"This morning... Your mother came here." Cole informed her.  
  
"She what? Mom?" Phoebe asked very surprised.  
  
"It's hard to say it... She told me that the Elders don't allow me to be in your life and if I don't follow the rules, I'll be sent back to hell." He explained.  
  
Phoebe's jaw dropped. "No... it's... that's impossible I can't believe it..." She said. "I mean, we... uh... we're not actually together."   
  
"We were last night..." he softly said.  
  
"Oh..." she looked down, it was true. "But... that doesn't mean... I mean..." she tried to justify.  
  
Cole looked down and said: "I know... But I still can see Prue."  
  
"Of course, she is your daughter." Phoebe said, she was really shocked. "It'd be even more unacceptable if they didn't let you see her." She said angrily. "I mean, who are they to even decide whether or not we should or shouldn't be together?" revel Phoebe questioned angrily.  
  
"Phoebe, you know they're right..." he told her. "So I guess life will go on this way..." He added.  
  
A deep silence filled the room.  
  
"You better go." He told her sadly.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him and said: "I love you."  
  
He smiled and said: "Don't try to make things harder than they are already."  
  
She got up, tears running down her face and walked towards the door as he followed her.  
  
It was hard, but they knew it was the right thing. They couldn't be together, reason of why it hurt soo much to be close and to meet. They were at door. Phoebe had Prue in her arms, who was about to sleep. A deep silence filled the room and Phoebe and Cole starred at each other.  
  
"Goodbye." She said sadly.  
  
"Goodbye." He replied and then came closer and hugged tight.   
  
She did the same and accepted the hug. She felt so much comfort in his embrace.   
  
They hugged tigh for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to let go either. It felt so good, warm and safe in his arms, that she didn't want to forget this sensation ever. But it wasn't right and they knew it. So he broke the embrace and pulled apart from her.   
  
"I'll call you, so we agree about when you can pick her up, to spend the day with her, like today." She said.   
  
He just nodded.  
  
She turned and left. 


End file.
